<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>V's Garage by daydreaming_out_loud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833224">V's Garage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_out_loud/pseuds/daydreaming_out_loud'>daydreaming_out_loud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V's Garage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Car Mechanic AU, Eve is the irresponsible car owner, Eve pops Villanelle’s clutch, Eve puts her dipstick in Villanelle’s oil hole, Eve takes Villanelle for a joy ride, Eve takes Villanelle for a spin, F/F, Fluff and Softness, Hurt/Comfort, I will make my case, Smut, Villanelle blows Eve’s head gasket, Villanelle gets it in Eve’s garage, Villanelle is the mechanic, Villanelle lubricates Eve’s crankshaft, Villanelle revs Eve’s engine, emotional intimacy is sexier than smut, how many car related sexual innuendos can I make?, more than you’d think, speaking of which does anyone know a good solicitor?, team MILF, trivia night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_out_loud/pseuds/daydreaming_out_loud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve has a little trouble under the hood and takes her car to the shop where a certain hot young blonde rolls up her sleeves and gets to work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>V's Garage [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Killing Eve Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. nailed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingg_eve/gifts">killingg_eve</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve has a little trouble under the hood and takes her car to the shop where a certain hot young blonde rolls up her sleeves and gets to work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mechanic AU as promised. I don’t know anything about cars and it probably shows. I also don’t know anything about the currency system in the UK. Someone please help.</p><p>This is definitely not inspired by the fact that I actually got a flat tire and have been driving around with two check engine lights on for the past month. No not at all.</p><p>One Elton John song at the end that will hopefully make you smile</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>MONDAY</strong><br/>
Eve and Elena walk next to each other down the sidewalk, Elena setting the pace faster than Eve cares to go. The summer sun warms their skin. Cars zoom past on the street as they navigate around other pedestrians, occasionally breaking apart when an individual has the gall to walk between them.</p><p>Elena glances at her watch. “We’re barely at a thousand steps. We’ll have to go down another block then circle back if we want to hit a mile.”</p><p>Eve groans.</p><p>“You’re the one who wanted to go out today.” Elena points out.</p><p>Eve rolls her eyes and ignores the comment.</p><p>Elena taps the face of her watch. “God, why is my heart rate so high? A hundred and eight and we’re only walking?”</p><p>She picks up her pace, pumping her arms.</p><p>“Why are you going faster?" Eve asks, grudgingly trying to keep up. "We’re going for distance not time.”</p><p>“Because I’m in terrible shape apparently," Elena replies. "It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“Oh my God.”</p><p>Eve gets her legs moving as fast as Elena’s, but her heart rate picks up for a different reason. On the other side of the street, the sound of mechanic drills gets louder as they approach the auto repair shop, “V’s Garage” as the showy cursive letters on the sign out front indicate. Eve lets her gaze drift over, scanning the inside of the garage. Her pace slows when her eyes find the tall woman in the navy-blue jumpsuit, running her hand through her blonde hair as she gestures angrily at the large-around-the-middle man in the matching jumpsuit standing across from her. He simply shrugs his shoulders at her.</p><p>Eve slows little by little, coming almost to a stop as she watches the blonde throw up her hands in frustration then pick up a wrench and point it at the car suspended on the lift, clearly worked up about something. She continues to gesture forcefully, one hand on her hip until suddenly the wrench flies out of her hand and across the garage clanking on the concrete.</p><p>Eve’s eyes widen as she lets out a laugh.</p><p>The blonde woman shakes her head, appearing to be yelling at the man who hurries to retrieve the tool. She stares at the car on the lift a moment, then turns arou-</p><p>“Eve, are you coming?” Elena calls.</p><p>“Huh?” Eve turns.</p><p>Elena shoots her an impatient look from farther up the sidewalk. Eve chances another glance over at the garage but the blonde is no longer in sight. She pulls herself away, hurrying to Elena who is now tapping a foot at her.</p><p>“You have a car that needs servicing or something?” Elena asks, eyeing the auto shop across the street.</p><p>Eve follows her gaze, her attention drawn to the garage once more, curiosity growing inside her.</p><p>“Uh, no.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>TUESDAY</strong><br/>
The street in front of Eve’s house is quiet this morning. A lone jogger makes his way down the sidewalk, weaving around Eve who stands there staring at the back tire of the red Prius parked on the curb outside her house, the head of a nail completely flush with the tread. The tire is not completely flat though it’s certainly on its way, what little air that remains slowly escapes through the puncture. Eve lets out a long sigh, both hands on her hips, a frustrated expression on her face. She runs a hand through her curls as she contemplates how to resolve the situation. Her brain immediately goes to the auto repair shop.</p><p>V’s Garage if she remembers correctly.</p><p>She bites a nail as she replays the images of the blonde from the day before, glancing around the street as if to check that no one is watching her. She takes a deep, steadying breath.</p><p>“Okay then.” She exhales, making up her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Eve opens the front door of the auto shop, a bell ringing overhead. She looks around the empty waiting room with its black and white checkered tiled floors and posters of vintage models of Aston Martins and Jaguars up on the walls. She pauses, unsure if she should head to the Service Desk or the Parts Desk farther in the back. Through the glass wall that separates the waiting area and the garage, are a few cars already parked over inspection pits, one supported on a lift high up off the ground, all the wheels removed. Drills zip over a radio playing loud rock music.</p><p>Eve catches sight of the blonde woman shouting something over her shoulder as she walks through the garage. She smiles when her gaze meets Eve’s.</p><p>Eve’s heart flutters. A small grin forms on her lips. Then she suddenly forgets why she is there, standing in the middle of an auto repair shop on a Tuesday morning. She swallows. Her mouth becomes dry.</p><p>The blonde woman opens the glass door, the clamor echoing around the quiet room before it closes behind her.</p><p>“Hi.” She grins. “What can I help you with today?”</p><p>“Oh,” Eve mutters, not prepared for the Russian accent that comes from the blonde.</p><p>Or the gleaming hazel eyes.</p><p>Or the lock of hair escaping the woman’s bun for that matter.</p><p>Eve forces her mind to focus on the task at hand, realizing that more and more time is elapsing as she tries to get her mouth to form words.</p><p>“Russian.” The blonde grins.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The accent.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eve creases her brow, having to look away from the woman for a moment, not prepared for the great deal of nervousness that has overcome her. She glances at the woman’s name tag, only the letter “V” sewn into it.</p><p>“V?” She can’t stop herself from asking.</p><p>The blonde laughs. “For Villanelle.”</p><p>“Oh,” Eve chimes. “That’s a cool name.”</p><p>Villanelle laughs again, intrigued by the way this woman looks at her, her cheeks flushing as she smiles, clearly biting the inside of her lip.</p><p>“Oh, V like V’s Garage.” Eve’s scattered brain makes the connection. “You’re V?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Villanelle chuckles. “That’s me. So what brought you in today?”</p><p>“Uh.” Eve’s mind blanks completely.</p><p>Villanelle grins a small grin to the side, waiting patiently for the woman to respond, eyes taking in her messy curls and deep brown eyes.</p><p>“I think I ran over a nail or something,” Eve forces out.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle and Eve stare at the now flat-as-a-pancake tire, the Prius parked in the garage.</p><p>“You know you shouldn’t drive on a flat,” Villanelle says, glancing at Eve.</p><p>“Oh, well, I don’t live far," Eve replies. "And I don’t have a spare, so"—she shrugs—"seemed like the only option.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>Villanelle squats down to examine the tire closer, easily finding the nail as well as what appears to be a smaller second puncture.</p><p>“Huh. Yeah you ran over a nail. Maybe even twice which I did not know was possible, but”—she stands and looks at Eve—“I guess it can happen.”</p><p>Their stares linger.</p><p>“Uh…” Villanelle can’t help but notice the fine lines on the woman’s forehead and around her mouth. Her heart beats out of rhythm.</p><p>Eve looks at her expectantly.</p><p>“Uh,” Villanelle mutters.</p><p>She has to glance back down at the tire, trying to remember what she was about to say. Her eyes find the nail.</p><p>Right.</p><p>“Uh, I will take a closer look at it and see if I can try to patch it for you, but if I had to guess I’d say you’ll probably need a new tire.”</p><p>“You personally or…?”</p><p>Villanelle lets out a laugh and bites the inside of her cheek before glancing back at Eve.</p><p>“Yes, I will be the one to work on it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Eve grins wide.</p><p>“Don’t worry your car will be in very good hands, Eve.”</p><p>Eve lets out a laugh. “Um, how long do you think it'll take?”</p><p>“Mm.” Villanelle tilts her head side to side as she thinks. “Thirty minutes. Forty-five tops.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>This is somehow disappointing news to Eve. Her shoulders slump.</p><p>“But if you want I can do an oil change,” Villanelle blurts. “Since you are already here.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eve perks up. “Uh...”</p><p>“Oil is at a discount price on Tuesdays.”</p><p>The discount is actually on Thursdays not Tuesdays but Eve does not need to know that.</p><p>“Um, sure let’s do it then,” Eve says, shrugging with another grin.</p><p>“Great!” Villanelle exclaims, a little too loudly she quickly realizes.</p><p>Eve’s grin grows.</p><p>“Uh.” Villanelle flounders. “You can wait inside. I will come find you when everything is finished.” She smiles, just happy to get the words out so she can pull herself together while Eve goes inside.</p><p>But the woman does not move.</p><p>Why isn’t she moving?</p><p>“My license?” Eve asks her.</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle looks shocked. She checks her hands, both of which are empty, then pats down her pockets.</p><p>Does she have it? When did she take it? Why is she-</p><p>“You put it in your top pocket.”</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle quickly retrieves it, her eyes wide. “You’re right.”</p><p>She smiles nervously as she hands it back to Eve, their fingers nearly grazing on the handoff.</p><p> </p><p>Eve sits in the waiting room, the clock ticking evenly, which it has been for the past thirty-seven minutes. Her phone vibrates in her hand, Elena responding to her previous text.</p><p>
  <em>Eve: Got a flat tire and had to go to the shop to get it fixed. I’ll be late. Don’t tell Bill</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elena: Nice one. How’d you manage that? And the shop from yesterday?</em>
</p><p>Eve responds.</p><p>
  <em>Eve: Nail. Popped it twice. And yes</em>
</p><p>Eve picks at her fingernail as she waits.</p><p>
  <em>Elena: How convenient. Bill will get a good laugh at that</em>
</p><p>Eve’s thumbs move fast.</p><p>
  <em>Eve: Don’t tell him!!</em>
</p><p>She types more.</p><p>
  <em>Eve: He’ll just t</em>
</p><p>The glass door opens. Eve looks up then throws her phone in her purse, abandoning the half-written message.</p><p>“Couldn’t save your tire," Villanelle says with a grin. "Had to put on a new one for you.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s alright." Eve glides over to the Service Desk. "Probably better that way anyways.”</p><p>Her hands tightly grip the strap of her purse as Villanelle slides an invoice across the counter.</p><p>“And I put in synthetic blend oil. Normally eighty quid, but for you sixty-five.”</p><p>“Isn’t it sixty-five for everyone on Tuesdays?” Eve asks.</p><p>Villanelle stares at her.</p><p>“Yes.” She blinks. “Yes, that is correct.”</p><p>She can feel her palms start to dampen, Eve's grin only making it worse.</p><p>“Um,” she mutters, trying to refocus. “So you’re at a total of 207.53 today.”</p><p>“Jesus, okay.”</p><p>Eve digs around her purse for her wallet as Villanelle wipes her hands down the side of her pants, surprised by how clammy they are.</p><p>“Here.” Eve sets a credit card on the counter.</p><p>“Thanks.” Villanelle smiles, directing all her attention to the computer, this woman having an uncanny effect on her. She slides the card through the reader.</p><p>Error</p><p>What?</p><p>She slides it again.</p><p>Error</p><p>Her heart starts to race. She glances up at Eve who watches her calmly. She swallows and tries again.</p><p>Error</p><p>Are you fucking kidding me?</p><p>“I think it’s upside-down,” Eve offers.</p><p>Villanelle looks at the card.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Yes. It is upside-down.</p><p>She flips it around and runs it again, clamping her jaw as she scolds herself in her head.</p><p>Payment Approved</p><p>“Okay.” She sighs in relief. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“Not a problem.” Eve smiles, sensing the blonde’s nerves.</p><p>Villanelle hands Eve her card back then pulls the receipt out of the machine.</p><p>“If I could just get you to sign here.”</p><p>Eve grabs a pen from the holder on the counter.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Her hand shakes much to her surprise. She tries to hide it as she scribbles her name on the line.</p><p>The bell rings over the front door, but Villanelle’s eyes stay on Eve as she slides the receipt back across the counter.</p><p>“There.” Eve grins.</p><p>Villanelle snatches up the receipt.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>She staples it to another sheet of paper as Eve catches the man approaching out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“This one is mine,” Villanelle says, tossing the paper aside carelessly, then she grabs Eve’s car keys from the hook on the wall behind the counter along with a copy of the invoice from the holder. “And these are yours.” She hands the keys to Eve with a huge grin, Eve’s fingers brushing against hers as she takes them back.</p><p>“Thanks.” Eve smiles.</p><p>“My pleasure, Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve slouches on her couch at home, a glass of red wine in hand. She takes a sip as her fingers mindlessly play with the corner of the invoice, her eyes on the top line.</p><p>Mechanic: Villanelle</p><p>Villanelle, Villanelle, Villanelle she repeats in her head as her finger runs back and forth over the paper. It <em>is</em> a cool name. A unique name. Unique would have been a far better way to describe it. God, why’d she have to use the word “cool?”</p><p>Eve tosses back the rest of the wine then sighs. Leaving the paper on the coffee table, she gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen for the bottle, pouring herself another glass but only a splash flows out.</p><p>God, this bottle is empty already?</p><p>Eve drinks it all at once then sets her glass on the counter and opens her refrigerator. </p><p>God, the fridge is empty too?</p><p>She groans and throws the refrigerator door shut, the condiment bottles clanging on the shelf, then she grabs her car keys from the counter and slips on shoes by the front door. She probably shouldn’t be driving after two glasses of wine. Was it two or three? Regardless, going somewhere for a quick bite will likely be faster than waiting around for a takeaway and the hunger in her stomach is now gnawing at her. She locks the doorknob from the inside, neglecting the deadbolt, then presses the unlock button on the car keys. The headlights flash at her.</p><p>Eve lazily pulls on the car door and climbs in. Pushing her curls back and rubbing her eyes, she momentarily second-guesses her decision to drive before inserting the key into the ignition and giving it a turn. The engine starts. All the lights on the dashboard light up once then disappear.</p><p>Except the check engine light.</p><p>It remains illuminated.</p><p>An alert tone dings.</p><p> </p><p><strong>WEDNESDAY</strong><br/>
Villanelle stares up at the underside of a Land Rover, the fabric of her jumper drenched with sweat where it touches the leather of the roller board—a mechanic’s creeper as it is so named. She loosens the oil drain plug with a socket wrench. The plug rotates easier than she expected. Oil gushes out and soaks her arm. Grunting with frustration, she slides out from under the car and gets herself to her feet, heaving the wrench to the side and shaking the oil off her arm as the large man she yelled at on Monday ambles her way. “Bear” is sewn into his name tag.</p><p>“Smooth,” he says.</p><p>“Shut up,” Villanelle growls, wiping oil off her arms with a rag.</p><p>He nods at the puddle of viscous brown liquid expanding out from underneath the car.</p><p>“You forget the drain pan?”</p><p>“What?” Villanelle turns to find motor oil leaking everywhere. "Fuck.:</p><p>Bear laughs at her. “Never seen you do that before,” he comments.</p><p>She huffs and snatches the drain pan from the workbench then slides back under the car, shoving the pan under the jet of oil hoping to catch the rest.</p><p>A lankier man saunters up to Bear, “Hugo” on his name tag.</p><p>“What happened here?” he asks.</p><p>“Villanelle forgot a drain pan,” Bear explains.</p><p>“What a rookie mistake.” Hugo laughs.</p><p>“Shut up!” Villanelle yells from beneath the car.</p><p>Bear and Hugo laugh harder as Villanelle rolls out, her face and hair covered in oil.</p><p>“No, not the hair,” Hugo teases.</p><p>Villanelle glares at him furiously as she stands, oil dripping down the side of her face.</p><p>“Clean this up,” she orders.</p><p>“What? It’s your-“</p><p>“Do it!” she barks before storming off.</p><p> </p><p>Eve sits at a desk across from Elena clicking away on her keyboard, brow furrowed in concentration, staring intently at the screen. Her eyes jump from left to right as she scans the document. Elena watches her with her chin in her hand, waiting for Eve to notice her staring at her. She has been for the last minute.</p><p>She clears her throat.</p><p>Eve doesn’t look up.</p><p>Elena clears it more dramatically.</p><p>“You feeling sick?” Kenny asks with concern, sitting at the desk in the cluster behind her.</p><p>“No," Elena says. "I’m <em>trying</em> to get Eve’s attention.”</p><p>Eve leans closer to her screen, squinting as her eyes jump back and forth faster than before, her mouth moving as she reads to herself.</p><p>“Eve,” Elena tries.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Eve,” Kenny calls louder.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>Elena rolls her eyes. “Oh for God’s”—she grabs a paperclip and throws it at Eve. It bounces off her forehead.</p><p>“What the hell?” Eve shoots her an irritated scowl.</p><p>“What <em>are</em> you doing over there? I’ve never seen you work so hard before.”</p><p>Eve scoffs. “I’m trying to finish the Martens report so I can leave early for lunch.”</p><p>“Taking a long lunch?” Kenny asks, clicking save on his document then leaning back in his chair.</p><p>“You have a date or something?” Elena follows up.</p><p>“What? No.” Eve shakes her head, the scowl reappearing on her face. “I have to go back to the uh, auto repair car mechanic place.”</p><p>“Oh God, again, Eve?” Elena says.</p><p>“You’re worse with cars than you are with computers,” Kenny jokes.</p><p>Eve shoots him a look.</p><p>“Sorry," he mutters. "It’s true though.”</p><p>Eve shakes her head, focusing back on the screen. She scrolls to the top of the document ready to scan it for a final time but clicks submit instead.</p><p>“Forget it, it’s good enough.”</p><p>She logs out of the computer and gathers up her things. Elena and Kenny exchange a glance.</p><p>“You tell Bill yet?” Kenny asks.</p><p>“No,” Eve responds without looking at him.</p><p>“You should you know,” Elena chimes in with a raised brow.</p><p>Eve lets out a long exasperated sigh.</p><p>“Fine.” She slings her purse over her shoulder, Elena smirking at her complacently. “I wouldn’t have a conscience if you weren't around,” she comments with an eye roll.</p><p>“That’s what I’m here for,” Elena says.</p><p>Eve strides across the room to a separate office space—the office of the chief financial analyst. She knocks on the door jamb.</p><p>Bill doesn't move his eyes away from his computer.</p><p>“What?” he asks.</p><p>“Uh…so…" Eve trails off, not wanting to have to explain the situation to him. "I’m going back to the shop today. Now. Don’t know how long it will take.”</p><p>“Why?” he asks without looking up.</p><p>“The check engine light came on.”</p><p>“Oh, God, Eve.” He throws his hands up and falls back in his chair, shaking his head at her.</p><p>“I know, I know. I’m dealing with it.”</p><p>“You really are terrible with cars, you know that?”</p><p>“That’s what I said!” Kenny shouts from the other room.</p><p>“What?” Eve glares over her shoulder at Kenny and Elena who try to hide their smiles. She turns back to Bill who looks at her with a self-satisfied smirk.</p><p>“I told you,” Bill says.</p><p>“No. You didn’t.”</p><p>“I did too, you just don’t want to admit it.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Eve rolls her eyes. “I’ll be back this afternoon.”</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>“Oh." Eve scoffs, raising her brow. "That’s how you want to be?”</p><p>“It is.” He nods.</p><p>Eve stifles a smile as she stares at him.</p><p>“I’m leaving.”</p><p>She turns and heads for the exit.</p><p>“I knew it would happen again!” he calls after her. “You break everything you touch!”</p><p>Eve suddenly reappears in his doorway, a furious expression on her face.</p><p>“Okay, that one was-“</p><p>“Too far.” He puts his hands up in acknowledgment. “I knew it when I said it. I'm sorry.”</p><p>“You know what?” Eve glares at him. “I think I need to take a half-day.”</p><p>“Oh, for-”</p><p>Eve turns sharply, heading for the exit once again.</p><p>“I’ll see you tonight!” Bill shouts after her.</p><p>“We’ll see!”</p><p> </p><p>Eve taps her finger on the counter of the Service Desk where Bear noisily scrolls on the mouse, searching for Eve's file on the computer.</p><p>“I was in here yesterday,” Eve explains impatiently.</p><p>“Yeah." Bear eyes her. "I remember you.”</p><p>Eve notices the blonde woman hurrying across the garage, a dark stain covering one side of her jumpsuit.</p><p>“We’ll need your vehicle registration information,” Bear says.</p><p>“I know," Eve says. "You told me that yesterday.”</p><p>“Well then why-“</p><p>Villanelle throws open the glass door. </p><p>“Eve, what happened?”</p><p>“What happened to you?”</p><p>Bear glances at Villanelle. “She hasn’t got her-“</p><p>“Thank you, Bear, I will take it from here,” Villanelle cuts him off before he can finish.</p><p>“But she hasn’t-“</p><p>“I will take that up with my customer." Villanelle nods at him. "Thank you.”</p><p>Bear tramps off grumbling.</p><p>“Did you already put a hole in the new tire?” Villanelle asks Eve with a grin, hoping she won’t ask more about the stain so she doesn’t have to explain the oil incident.</p><p>A smile spreads across Eve’s face just seeing the blonde again.</p><p>“No.” She laughs. “It’s the check engine light this time.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“Did you put the wrong oil in?” Eve asks with a flirty undertone, immediately regretting it.</p><p>“No. I do not make mistakes, Eve.”</p><p>“Right." Eve’s shoulders drop. "I don’t know why-“</p><p>“I will look at it again.” Villanelle grins at her. “Figure out what the problem is.”</p><p>“Great. Thanks.” Eve smiles appreciatively.</p><p>Villanelle wets her lips with her tongue as Eve bites the inside of her own lip, something inside her waking up. Their eyes stay locked on each other, the ticking of the clock seems to grow louder in the room.</p><p>“Keys?” Villanelle finally asks.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Eve digs around in her purse, Villanelle watching in amusement, a feeling arising in her. Eve sets the keys on the counter with a grin and slides them to Villanelle, their fingers touching this time sending a shock through them both.</p><p> </p><p>Chatter and the clattering of glasses fills the pub on a busy Wednesday night. Eve runs her finger around the rim of her mug, staring at what’s left of her beer while Elena watches her curiously. Across the table, Kenny’s attention is directed towards the man with the microphone about to ask the next trivia question. Tonight's category is history.</p><p>Eve switches the direction of her finger around the rim.</p><p>“Eve, where are you right now?” Elena asks.</p><p>“Huh?” Eve looks up to find Elena staring at her. “Oh, sorry. I was just”—she finishes the rest of her drink, giving herself time to come up with a lie. “Thinking about work.”</p><p>“Our job requires literally no work, what could you possibly be thinking about?”</p><p>Bill moseys up to their table, saving Eve from having to reply.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late gang,” he says, taking the open seat next to Eve.</p><p>Elena leans over to him. “Eve is sulking about something. Won’t say what.”</p><p>“I’m not sulking.”</p><p>“The hot young mechanic is it?” Bill asks.</p><p>Eve sits up in her seat. “What? No.” She shoots him a look. “Bill.”</p><p>“There’s a hot mechanic?" Elena brightens. "Eve, why didn’t you say?”</p><p>“No, God, there’s no hot mechanic.”</p><p>“That’s not what you told me,” Bill comments with a grin.</p><p>“Bill,” Eve growls through clamped teeth, glaring at him.</p><p>“Is anyone but me actually playing tonight?” Kenny asks, their team down by five points.</p><p>The man up front speaks into the microphone, his tone the same as a game show host. “What was the name of the group of spies from the UK that gave information to the Soviet Union during World War II?</p><p>“Oh, uh…” Kenny closes his eyes as he thinks. “Oh I know this, it’s…” He looks to his team for help.</p><p>“No idea,” Elena responds before taking a drink.</p><p>“Not my area of expertise.” Bill shrugs, Eve still glaring at him.</p><p>“Cambridge Five,” Eve answers as someone from a table next to them shouts the same.</p><p>“Eve, what?” Kenny’s mouth falls open. “Why didn’t you say it louder? We could have gotten it.”</p><p>“Because.” Eve crosses her arms and falls back in her seat. “I don’t care.”</p><p>“Oh, God, Eve. That’s how it’s going to be tonight?” Elena shakes her head before finishing her drink.</p><p>“Care for another?” Bill asks.</p><p>“Only if you’re buying,” Eve mumbles at him.</p><p>“I will. Even though you own me.”</p><p>“What? What are you-”</p><p>He gets up and heads for the bar before she can accost him further.</p><p>“So who’s the mechanic?” Elena asks, bouncing her brow.</p><p>Eve stares at her, Villanelle’s hazel eyes and lopsided grin flickering around her mind.</p><p>“No one,” she says, then deliberately looks away.</p><p>“Well, clearly they’re someone.”</p><p>“No." Eve shoots her a peeved look. "They’re not.”</p><p>The man with the microphone asks another question. “How long did the Hundred Years' War last?”</p><p>“Oh, a hundred years!” Elena shouts.</p><p>“Tempting to guess that but no, that’s not it,” the man says. “Any other answers?”</p><p>“Elena,” Kenny chides. “Don’t answer unless you’re sure.”</p><p>“I was, I thought.”</p><p>Kenny shakes his head. “This is the worst we’ve ever done I think.”</p><p>“One hundred and sixteen!” a woman at the table near the front shouts.</p><p>“That’s it! Give them a point!” The man marks a tally on a chalkboard under the team name “MILF”</p><p>The group of four women sitting at the table up front came up with the abbreviation because each of their first names started with one of the letters, not because of the usual meaning as none of them have children though all of them are rather fanciable but that’s beside the point. Needless to say, the ladies were very proud of themselves when they came up with the idea many trivia nights ago.</p><p>“God, why would they name it the Hundred Years’ War if it went on for a hundred and sixteen?” Elena rolls her eyes. “Makes no sense.”</p><p>Kenny groans. “You let the MILFs get another point.”</p><p>Eve can’t help but laugh.</p><p>Bill returns with three full mugs.</p><p>“Nice going.” He nods at Elena as he hands her one.</p><p>“Stupid question.” She sips down a good amount of beer. “Oh, and there definitely is a hot mechanic by the way.”</p><p>“Oh my God.” Eve groans. “No, there’s not.”</p><p>“There absolutely is,” Bill comments, grinning smugly.</p><p>Eve rubs her eyes, irritation growing.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“You don’t want to talk about it means there’s definitely something to talk about,” Elena says, pushing Eve a bit.</p><p>“Eve, just tell her,” Bill urges.</p><p>“What? What do you want me to say?”</p><p>“Tell her what you told me."</p><p>Kenny glances over at Eve with intrigue, missing the next question.</p><p>“I knew there was something.” Elena leans over to her. “You have to tell me now. Who is he?”</p><p>“Not-“</p><p>“No!” Eve growls before Bill can explain any further.</p><p>Elena’s eyes widen. “Eve, what-”</p><p>“You know what.” Eve stands abruptly. “I’m really just not in the mood for this tonight.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Eve," Bill says, "I was just joking with you."</p><p>“No.” Eve slams down half the drink he just got her. “I’m going home.”</p><p>“Oh, for Chris's sake. Can you even drive?” he asks.</p><p>“Are you fucking serious?” Eve retorts.</p><p>“I mean because you’ve been drinking. Jesus, Eve.” Bill shakes his head.</p><p>“I’ve driven in worse shape before.”</p><p>“That’s not a good reason to drive now,” Kenny mutters under his breath.</p><p>“Eve-“</p><p>“Have fun,” she snaps at Bill. “I’m leaving.”</p><p>Bill and Elena shake their heads in unison.</p><p>“You going after her?” Elena asks him.</p><p>“No, are you?”</p><p>“No.” Elena lets out a laugh.</p><p>“Where was the place to be during the Summer of Love?” the man asks in the microphone.</p><p>“San Francisco!” Eve yells on her way out.</p><p>“That’s it! Who said that?” He looks around the pub.</p><p>“She’s on our team!” Elena yells. “We’ll take the point!”</p><p> </p><p>Eve runs a hand over her head trying to ease her frustration as she drives home, the street lights shining across her face as she passes under them.</p><p>“God.” She scoffs and shakes her head, somehow getting herself more irritated. She comes to a stop at the red light, the first car in line. “What was Bill-“</p><p>The engine chugs.</p><p>Then bogs down.</p><p>Then dies.</p><p>Her eyes get big as she sits up straighter.</p><p>“Oh God.”</p><p>Two cars come to a stop behind her.</p><p>“Oh God.”</p><p>She panics while trying to figure out what to do.</p><p>The light turns green.</p><p>“Oh Jesus, oh God, okay.”</p><p>She throws it in park and turns the engine off then back on.</p><p>It sputters and starts to life. The driver of the car behind her honks the horn.</p><p>“I know, I’m trying!” Eve yells, glaring in the rearview. She puts her foot on the gas gently, accelerating slowly.</p><p>The car stalls out and dies every time she slows down under 30 km/h on the way home. Each time she has to come to a complete stop, regardless of the traffic behind her, turn off the engine, wait, curse loudly, turn it back on, then curse again. After what feels like forever, she finally makes it home and parks on the curb outside her house, falling back in her seat looking entirely fed-up and exhausted. She runs her hand through her curls.</p><p>A smile spreads across her face.</p><p> </p><p><strong>THURSDAY</strong><br/>
Villanelle lets out a long sigh, swiveling on the stool in front of the computer in the garage, the sun hot on her back. She types the service report for Eve’s car from the day prior, the spark plug needing to be replaced. This would normally take her no time at all but somehow she’s been occupied with it for the past forty minutes. She reads over the report, clicking her tongue as her eyes scan over each line.</p><p>Customer: Eve Polastri<br/>
Make: Toyota<br/>
Model: Prius<br/>
Year: 2008</p><p>Registration Number: --</p><p>The woman has neglected to bring her registration papers for the second time now.</p><p>Job #1: Customer states vehicle check engine light on. Performed multipoint inspection. Checked ignition system. Spark plug loose spark plug loose spark</p><p>She huffs in frustration and holds down the backspace key to delete the repeated segment then drums her fingers on the keys and takes a sip of her coffee, making Bear fetch her a second cup from the place next door, her sleep less than adequate last night.</p><p>For the past two nights actually.</p><p>She grimaces at the hot liquid thinking to herself that she should have ordered an iced coffee. She meant to after the first cup was infuriatingly too hot for this weather but it slipped her mind.</p><p>Because her mind is somewhere else entirely.</p><p>On Eve Polastri.</p><p>The owner of the red Toyota Prius.</p><p>Villanelle sighs again. She should be done with this report by now, and she should be working on the transmission for the white Bentley but the owner is a real prick so she decides that he can wait one more day. Maybe two. She takes another sip of her too-warm coffee then glances over at the Service Desk inside. Her eyes light up when they find Eve standing there. She flies off the stool and practically runs inside, Hugo having to slam the brakes of the Nissan he’s driving into the garage.</p><p>Villanelle opens the door to Bear clicking on the computer.</p><p>“Our next available appointment is-“</p><p>“Eve, what is it this time?” Villanelle asks.</p><p>Eve’s eyes flick up and down on Villanelle, the top of her jumpsuit pulled down and tied around her waist, a grey tank clinging to her body, sweat darkening steaks on her stomach and under her breasts.</p><p>“Uh,” Eve mutters, blinking as she searches around her head for words.</p><p>Bear glances back and forth between them. Villanelle smiles and ushers him away from the computer.</p><p>“Uh…” Eve forces her brain to cooperate. “It stalled on the way home last night. Every time I stopped.”</p><p>“Maybe you need a new car,” Villanelle jokes with a grin.</p><p>“Maybe it’s operator error,” Bear mumbles under his breath. “You know she still hasn’t-“</p><p>“I will take it from here,” Villanelle says to him. “The Bentley still needs new gears put on.”</p><p>“That one is on your service.”</p><p>“I’m busy with another customer right now and it needs to be done today.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Bear sets his jaw and opens the door, grumbling in frustration.</p><p>Villanelle gives Eve an apologetic look.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“You look hot,” Eve comments. The words just fall out of her mouth.</p><p>Villanelle raises her brow in surprise as Eve berates herself in her head. She should have stuck to one of the well-rehearsed lines.</p><p>“I mean it’s hot outside,” she tries to recover. “You look warm. Like you’ve been in the sun all morning.” She nods, getting out somewhat of a logical sentence.</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle smiles, glowing on the inside. “Yes. It is hot out today.”</p><p>Earlier that morning she decided to wear her jumpsuit the way it is now, pulled down and tied around her waist because she knows how good it looks. And she was desperately hoping Eve would come by today to see it, pining for her to actually, and she did.</p><p>Villanelle is very pleased with herself in this moment.</p><p>“Uh.” She rubs her lips together, forcing the smile to go away. “You said it stalled?”</p><p>Eve’s heart beats fast in her chest.</p><p>“Uh…” She creases her brow, trying to remember if she did in fact say that. “Yeah. Yeah, it did.”</p><p>“Hm well, I will take another look at it today.” Villanelle grins, putting both hands on her hips, getting the most she can out of her outfit.</p><p>“Uh.” Eve’s jaw nearly drops. “Um. Is it going to take long?”</p><p>“Mmm…” Villanelle glances over her shoulder through the glass into the garage, cars parked in every service lane, more outside. She looks back at Eve with a smile. “I will move you to the front of the line but it still could take an hour. Maybe more.”</p><p> </p><p>Elena sits next to Eve in the waiting area, both munching on salads—Elena’s health-conscious choice.</p><p>“So which one is it?” Elena asks before eating another fork full.</p><p>“What?” Eve answers absentmindedly, her eyes fixed on Villanelle who is bent over and checking under the hood of her car.</p><p>She does not need to be arching her back that much at all, in fact it’s entirely unnecessary but she knows Eve is watching her so she’s putting on quite the show.</p><p>Quite</p><p>The</p><p>Show</p><p>Elena points her fork at the garage.</p><p>“Which one’s the hot one?" she asks. "It can’t be him." She points her fork at Bear, sweat drenching the collar of his jumpsuit.</p><p>Eve’s heart flutters faster as Villanelle slams the hood of her car, her entire body vibrating when the blonde opens the door to the waiting area. Eve jumps out of her seat, nearly spilling lettuce all over the checkered floor.</p><p>“A woman?” Elena retorts in disbelief. “God, are you serious? I owe Bill another twenty quid.”</p><p>“Why do you keep betting him?” Eve growls over her shoulder.</p><p>“It’s normally easy money!”</p><p>A man with perfectly styled hair and steel-rimmed glasses cuts in front of Eve, stepping up to the Service Desk.</p><p>“Aaron Peel. Here to pick up the Bentley.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I'm with another customer,” Villanelle says without skipping a beat.</p><p>“Uh no, I was here first," he says. "I need my car. Now.”</p><p>“You’ll have to wait a moment." Villanelle smiles exaggeratedly. "Sorry.”</p><p>“I can see it, right there.” Aaron points at the luxury car on the other side of the glass.</p><p>Villanelle looks over her shoulder as if she isn’t aware of the fact that the car is parked ten meters away.</p><p>“Yes." She turns to him. "And if you notice, there is a yellow service tag on the windshield which means it’s still in progress.”</p><p>“You can’t be-“</p><p>“You are more than welcome to wait here or you can come back later,” Villanelle says, smiling over-the-top with her eyes.</p><p>Aaron scoffs. “I will not be waiting here.”</p><p>“Great. I’ll have your mechanic give you a call when it’s ready.”</p><p>“This is absurd.”</p><p>“If you could please step to the side so I can help my other customer.”</p><p>Aaron shakes his head and turns on his heel, giving Eve an incensed glare on his way out.</p><p>Eve walks up to the counter, grinning.</p><p>“Sorry,” Villanelle says, flashing her eyes.</p><p>“No, no." Eve chuckles. "That was fun to watch.”</p><p>Villanelle smiles, biting the inside of her cheek in satisfaction.</p><p>“Who is that?” she can’t help but ask, nodding at Elena, a touch of jealousy in her tone.</p><p>Eve glances at Elena who raises a brow back. She turns back to Villanelle. “Oh, just a friend.”</p><p>Villanelle’s heart sinks.</p><p>“A friend?”</p><p>“Yeah from work. Just a coworker really.” Eve dismisses. “Came to bring me lunch.”</p><p>“Oh, good,” Villanelle says smiling and sounding relieved, which she suddenly recognizes.</p><p>Eve scrunches her brow, grinning in amusement.</p><p>“Good uh, for you, because..." Villanelle tries to save herself. "You got lunch.” She smiles nervously.</p><p>“Oh.” Eve grins. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Mm." Villanelle clicks her tongue. "What is not so good for you is that I have to keep the car overnight.”</p><p>“Oh, really?”</p><p>“Mhm. Unfortunately your car needs a new fuel pump valve which we don’t have here right now so I will have to try to get one from the parts warehouse tonight and replace it in the morning.”</p><p>“Oh, shit. Okay, uh-“</p><p>“Maybe your friend can give you a ride tomorrow?” Villanelle suggests.</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Eve glances at Elena again who smirks at her, having put it all together now. Eve’s eyes widen, she turns back to Villanelle who barely caught sight of Elena’s expression. “Yeah, she can give me a ride. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle scrunches her brow with disappointment, hoping Eve would stay though she has no reason to. “Okay.”</p><p>Eve turns and glares at Elena who has to try very hard to contain herself.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Eve snaps.</p><p>“That’s the-“</p><p>“No,” Eve growls.</p><p>“Oh, Eve you can’t be-“</p><p>“Stop!" Eve growls. "We’re leaving. Now!”</p><p>Elena laughs and shakes her head at Eve who forces herself to keep her gaze ahead, not looking at Villanelle as they exit.</p><p> </p><p><strong>FRIDAY</strong><br/>
The bell rings as Eve opens the door to the shop, her curls extra silky this morning and she’s dressed in nice trousers and a blouse. It took her over a half hour to finally decide on the combination. She strides up to the Service Desk, glancing out at the garage hoping to see the blonde. She rests her elbows on the counter as she waits. A smile flashes across Villanelle's face when she sees Eve through the glass. She makes her way to her new favorite customer.</p><p>“Eve. You’re here early,” she says, walking through the door.</p><p>“Oh yeah, sorry," Eve says. "I thought I’d come by early." Her cheeks flush a little. "Is it done yet?”</p><p>“It is.” Villanelle grins. “I finished it last night.”</p><p>“Oh, I hope you didn’t have to stay late.”</p><p>“I did a little but it’s alright." Villanelle shrugs. "I don’t mind.” </p><p>Eve smiles, grateful for the quick repair.</p><p>“Thanks, Villanelle.”</p><p>“Eve, of course.” Villanelle grins.</p><p>She’s always grinning around Eve it seems.</p><p>Eve toys with the zipper on her purse as Villanelle presses her hips into the desk, wishing it weren’t between them, imagining throwing the computer out of the way.</p><p>“I told you your car would be in good hands,” she says, glancing once at Eve's lips.</p><p>Eve laughs lightly and leans in a little closer, pulled towards Villanelle by an electric current. Villanelle feels it too, swaying on her feet and leaning over the desk, drawn to Eve.</p><p>Eve bites her lower lip.</p><p>Villanelle’s pupils widen.</p><p>Bear comes through the door. They both jump and look at him with guilty expressions. He doesn’t seem to notice as he retrieves an order form from the holder behind the Parts Desk. Villanelle smiles nervously and runs her hands down her pants, her palms surprisingly wet. Eve breathes out a laugh.</p><p>They stare at each other, feelings of desire growing.</p><p>“Uh”—adrenaline shoots through Villanelle—“I’ve been meaning to give you this.” She grabs a pen and with trembling fingers jots her phone number down on the back of her business card. “My personal number.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eve smiles, unable to conceal the excitement in her voice.</p><p>“In case you need to get a hold of me directly,” Villanelle says quickly, trying to play it off.</p><p>“Right.” Eve nods.</p><p>“And that way you don’t have to deal with these guys again.” Villanelle nods over at Bear with an eye roll.</p><p>Eve lets out a chuckle as Villanelle hands her the card, their fingers touching longer than necessary.</p><p>“Thanks.” Eve smiles, thrilled she now has Villanelle's <em>personal</em> number.</p><p>“Come by on Monday,” Villanelle blurts.</p><p>“Monday?”</p><p>“For the invoice.” Villanelle swiftly makes up an excuse. “I still have to figure out the pricing for the valve.”</p><p>“Okay.” Eve nods, practically beaming. “I’ll see you on Monday.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>SATURDAY</strong><br/>
Eve yanks open the car door—the Prius parked outside her house—holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah I know I’m late, Bill,” she says as she climbs in, slamming the door and slipping the key into the ignition.</p><p>“I don’t understand how you can consistently be late to things but never do anything about it,” Bill’s gruff voice chides on the other side of the line.</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk.”</p><p>“That was one incident, this is habitual.”</p><p>Eve turns the key.</p><p>“I’m on time to important stuff.”</p><p>The engine rattles but doesn’t start.</p><p>“Clearly you’re not.”</p><p>Eve tries the key again.</p><p>The engine rattles but won’t turn over.</p><p>“Oh, Jesus Christ.” Eve huffs</p><p>“What now?” Bill asks.</p><p>“Now it’s not even starting,” Eve gripes as she tries the key again.</p><p>“Oh, for God’s sake, Eve.”</p><p>“You yelling is not going to help," she retorts with a scowl.</p><p>She tries again.</p><p>It clicks once.</p><p>“Well what do you expect?" Bill retorts, his voice rising with frustration. "This is the fourth time something’s gone wrong.“</p><p>Eve huffs. “It’s not my fault.”</p><p>She turns the key.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Whose fault is it then?” Bill says. "You're the only one who's been driving it."</p><p>She turns the key, repeatedly.</p><p>Click, click, click but the engine doesn’t turn over.</p><p>“Stop trying. You’re going to-“</p><p>“I’ll call you back,” Eve says, hanging up with a grunt then slumping over the steering wheel in defeat.</p><p>This damn car.</p><p>She tries the key again.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She lets out a long sigh.</p><p>Then remembers.</p><p>Her eyes dart over to the card in the cupholder. She grabs it, flipping it over and dialing the number on the back.</p><p>It rings.</p><p>Oh God it’s ringing.</p><p>Eve panics, trying to prepare what she’ll say and how she’ll say it.</p><p>“Hello?” Villanelle answers halfway through the second ring.</p><p>“Hi, uh. It’s Eve.”</p><p>“Eve.” Villanelle breathes into the phone. “Hi. How’s the car?”</p><p>“Uh, well, you know it’s fine except that it’s not starting.”</p><p>“It won’t start?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“At all?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“I don’t know what happened," Eve says, letting out a sigh. "It was fine driving around yesterday then I tried to start it this morning and it just won’t start, no matter how many times I turn the key.”</p><p>“Hm," Villanelle mutters. "Where are you?”</p><p>“At home.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>There's a long silence.</p><p>“Um." Eve swallows. "I know it’s a Saturday, and you’ve worked on my car all week but do you think you could maybe come by and look at it?" she asks with a cringe. "You can charge me more-“</p><p>“No, I will come over,” Villanelle responds rather fast. “No extra charge.”</p><p>“Oh. Really?" Eve asks. "Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah." Villanelle laughs. "Text me your address. I’ll come over as soon as I can.”</p><p>“Oh, God." Eve sighs with relief. "Thank you so much, Villanelle. Really.”</p><p>“Of course. I will see you in a bit.”</p><p>“Okay, sounds good.”</p><p>Eve hangs up.</p><p>Then her heart drops.</p><p>Villanelle is coming over.</p><p>Villanelle the hot blonde mechanic is coming over.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle knocks on Eve’s front door, wearing light wash jeans and a white T-shirt that’s tight in the top, her hair in a messy high bun. On the other side of the door, Eve takes a steadying breath, a smile already on her face when she opens it.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Villanelle grins to one side.</p><p>“Hi, Eve.”</p><p>“Uh…" Eve takes in her outfit for a moment, not used to seeing her in anything other than a navy-blue jumper. "So, the car.”</p><p>Villanelle steps out of the way allowing Eve to lead her to the Prius parked on the curb.</p><p>“I really don’t know what happened,” Eve says, opening the driver's side door. “And I swear to God if starts now, just because you’re here”—she climbs in and slides the key in the ignition then turns it.</p><p>It clicks.</p><p>Then nothing.</p><p>“See? That’s what it does.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Villanelle smiles at her. “Do you mind if I?”</p><p>“Oh, no.” Eve climbs out. “No at all. It’s all yours.”</p><p>Villanelle leans over the seat and turns the key already knowing it won’t start. Eve can’t stop her eyes from checking out Villanelle in those jeans.</p><p>“Well.” Villanelle flicks her finger over the switch to pop the hood. “Let’s see what’s going on.”</p><p>Eve follows Villanelle to the front of the car where she sliders her finger under the hood, nimbly finding the release lever and flicking it to raise the hood, securing it with the prop.</p><p>“Hm…” Villanelle scans the engine for anything that stands out right away, Eve glancing at her then at the engine having no idea what she’s looking at.</p><p>Villanelle bites her lip, leaning over and peeking around here and there. Eve can’t stop her eyes from peering down the front of Villanelle’s shirt and-</p><p>OH.</p><p>She is not wearing a bra.</p><p>An all too familiar feeling starts to throb between Eve’s legs. Lacking any self-control whatsoever, Eve leans in closer to Villanelle, the blonde aware of this but keeping her gaze down on the engine, pretending to be focused on the battery. Eve catches a hint of the perfume Villanelle put on her neck just before coming over, a soft floral scent. The throbbing between her legs grows and spreads further into her body, setting off a feeling in Villanelle. Her nipples harden and she is sure Eve notices.</p><p>Who wouldn’t notice through that tight white shirt?</p><p>Villanelle's mindlessly traces her fingers back and forth over the battery cable as she decides her next move, Eve watching her slender fingers toy with the rubber cap. The feeling between her legs intensifies. Jesus Christ. What is she going-</p><p>“Well.” Villanelle stands up and Eve stumbles away from her.</p><p> God she was leaning in close. Did Villanelle notice? Did she-</p><p>“I think I can fix it,” Villanelle says, pulling Eve out of her jumbled thoughts.</p><p>“Oh." Eve huffs a nervous laugh. “Uh. That’s good.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Villanelle can feel her nipples under her shirt and Eve trying to keep her eyes up on hers while clearly noticing is really only making the situation worse. A shudder runs through her entire body. “Um…” She thinks of a way to escape the situation. It’s not that she doesn’t want to be around Eve, she does, it’s just that if she’s around her for any longer then she’s going to want to do the things she’s been imagining in her head at night for the past week and oh God she’s picturing it now. “Um”—she interrupts her own thoughts—“it might take me a while so…maybe you should wait inside?”</p><p>“Oh." Eve blinks. "Yeah.” She suddenly questions why she’s still standing there. Should she have gone inside sooner? Was she staring? Oh God was she staring this entire time?</p><p>“Do you need anything?” It just comes out of her mouth.</p><p>Need anything?</p><p>“No that’s okay.” Villanelle laughs. “I have all my tools.”</p><p>OH.</p><p>She has tools.</p><p>“Okay,” Eve forces out with a smile, unraveling inside. “Um…" She swallows. "Okay.” She turns and leaves Villanelle on the curb, the feeling between her legs begging her to do otherwise.</p><p>Oh Jesus Christ.</p><p>Villanelle watches Eve, no, she stares at Eve’s ass as she walks away, her body impelling her to act on the feeling that is causing the tingling desire between her legs.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>She braces herself on the car and forces her eyes to stay on the engine, trying to lessen the feeling but being entirely unsuccessful in doing so. She takes a deep breath, letting it out very slowly.</p><p>The feeling grows.</p><p>What?</p><p>She takes another deep breath, determined to regain control of herself, letting it out even slower, looking around the engine as she waits.</p><p>It subsides slightly.</p><p>Her shoulders fall in relief but she can't help but glance over at Eve’s front door to find the woman staring at her, a hand tightly gripping the doorknob. Desire pulses through her again, worse than before. Far worse. She has to do something about this. Now. She stands up straight and grins at Eve.</p><p>“Are you going to watch me all day?” she asks, her tone more of an invitation than anything else.</p><p>“Uh, what?" Eve mutters. "No.” She fumbles around for words, completely flustered by the blonde. “I was just going inside.”</p><p>Villanelle chuckles, relieved she’s not alone in this feeling.</p><p>“I’ll knock when I’ve finished," she says. "When it’s finished,” she corrects with wide eyes, suddenly feeling the need to.</p><p>Eve nods with a grin.</p><p>“If that’s okay?” Villanelle follows up.</p><p>“Please.” Eve nods, then immediately turns and steps inside, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Please?</p><p>Please??</p><p>She runs both hands over her head.</p><p>“Oh my God,” she says to herself.</p><p>The hot blonde mechanic is outside her front door and the feeling between her legs throbs so hard it nearly hurts and if she’s not mistaken the blonde feels something too because her-</p><p>Eve’s phone vibrates in her back pocket. She jumps and gasps. That vibrating is not doing her any fucking favors. She pulls out her phone to see that Bill is calling.</p><p>OH.</p><p>She frowns and quickly silences it.</p><p>Well, that lessened the flames a little.</p><p>Eve clenches her jaw, feeling guilty for being late to Bill and Keiko’s daughter’s birthday party. At this rate, she might not make it at all. I guess she could take an Uber and just leave the car key with Villanelle, hoping she wouldn’t steal the car...</p><p>Eve bites the inside of her cheek.</p><p>No, she has to stay.</p><p>To make sure the car doesn’t get stolen.</p><p>That’s it. That’s the story.</p><p>Eve bites her nail, the throbbing growing again. Her body forces her to the living room so she can peek out the window at Villanelle who’s bent over in front of her car, resting her head on her forearms, one leg shaking up and down. Eve wonders if she’s alright.</p><p>Should she go check on her? Just in case? What if she hurt herself?</p><p>No.</p><p>Eve forces herself to sit on the couch.</p><p>For a whole eight minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle tightens the battery cable connection with a sigh—that should do it. She slams the hood down and stares at the shiny red metal for a moment.</p><p>She has to go get Eve.</p><p>The tingling between her legs pulses again as a more devilish thought arises.</p><p>How can she politely ask herself inside?</p><p>It tempts her.</p><p>Her legs carry her to Eve’s front door as she thinks of some believable excuse. Just on the other side, Eve stands there with her hand on the doorknob, biting her cheek as she practices what she’ll say one more time. She nods to herself then opens the door to find Villanelle standing inches away from her, about to rap her knuckles on the wood.</p><p>“Oh!” They exclaim at the same time, staring at each other with wide eyes.</p><p>“Uh"—Villanelle blinks, trying to find words—"I was just coming to get you,” she says. “Sorry, I-“</p><p>“No, I was just going to check on you,” Eve replies.</p><p>Neither move.</p><p>Villanelle goes to speak. “Do you think I could-“</p><p>“Do you want to come inside and take a break?” Eve blurts, beating her to it. “To get out of the sun?”</p><p>“Yes." Villanelle sighs, relieved. "Absolutely.” She catches herself. “I mean, that would be great. Thank you.”</p><p>Eve wavers on her feet as she steps out of the way, allowing Villanelle inside.</p><p>“Uh,” she mutters. Villanelle stops in her tracks and turns. “Shoes off.” Eve grins. “Please.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sorry." Villanelle shakes her head at herself. "I should have asked.”</p><p>“No, that’s okay.” Eve waves it off, closing the front door as Villanelle kicks off her boots. She looks at Eve expectantly. “Oh”—Eve scoots past her—“this way.”</p><p>She leads Villanelle to the kitchen, part of her brain very disapproving of the fact that she invited the blonde inside, the other more compelling part rewarding her efforts, the throbbing making its way deeper inside of her.</p><p>“Um,” Villanelle mutters behind her. “Do you think I could use your bathroom? To wash my hands.”</p><p>Eve turns to find Villanelle holding up her hands, both covered in splotches of grease.</p><p>“Oh, sure. Yeah, of course," Eve mumbles, words getting hard and hard to find. "You can just use the kitchen sink if you want.”</p><p>“Really? Are you sure?" Villanelle asks. "This is all grim.” She wiggles her dirty fingers with a smile that turns into a smirk.</p><p>“Uh, yeah." Eve swallows, thinking certain thoughts about those fingers. "Doesn’t matter to me.” She shrugs casually, just wanting Villanelle to stay in the kitchen.</p><p>She watches Villanelle slather her hands with soap, rubbing them together, working her long fingers until she washes off all the grease. She realizes she should probably direct her attention elsewhere but she can’t seem to get herself to do so, so she watches the entire process all the way up until the point where Villanelle turns to look for a towel at which she abruptly redirects her gaze into the living room at nothing.</p><p>“Um…” Villanelle looks around and finds a hand towel, stealing a glance at Eve as she dries her hands.</p><p>“Do you want a glass of water or something?” Eve offers.</p><p>“Um…sure.” Villanelle nods, thinking to herself that it’s always polite to accept an offer from a woman. It would be discourteous not to. Yes, yes, that's it.</p><p>Eve retrieves a glass from the shelf and fills it with ice from the freezer, the coolness shocking her senses and pulling her out of her head for a moment. She tops off the glass with water then sets it on the counter for Villanelle. </p><p>She guzzles down nearly all of it.</p><p>“Thanks.” Villanelle smiles. “I guess I was thirstier than I thought.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Eve eyes her.</p><p>Villanelle swallows.</p><p>“I can’t thank you enough for coming over on a weekend,” Eve gushes.</p><p>“Oh, it’s not a problem at all, really.” Villanelle smiles, setting down the empty glass. She catches Eve noticing the wetness of her fingers from the condensation.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>OH.</p><p>She takes a step closer to Eve, her body doing what her mind has been trying to get in the way of this entire week. She grins to one side as Eve bites the inside of her lip, her nipples showing underneath her tank now. Neither move.</p><p>They talk at the same time.</p><p>“I was wo-“</p><p>“Do you-“</p><p>Villanelle tries again. “You can-“</p><p>“No I-“</p><p>They both laugh, every nerve on edge.</p><p>The tingling rips through Villanelle as the throbbing blazes through Eve.</p><p>Oh, fuck it.</p><p>“Do you think you could help me with something else?” Eve blurts. “It won’t take long.”</p><p>Villanelle raises her brows with a burning curiosity, hoping very much that she and Eve are on the same page.</p><p>“Sure, of course.” She nods, her eyes flickering.</p><p>“It’s upstairs,” Eve says.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>God please be on the same page.</p><p>Eve leads her upstairs to her bedroom where Villanelle has to fight every impulse not to pounce on Eve as soon as her eyes see the bed.</p><p>“Uh…” Eve turns and looks at her. She suddenly realizes that her plan did not extend any further than getting Villanelle upstairs because she never imagined it would ever get to this point. This is the part in her fantasy where she takes Villanelle right then and there, but that kind of stuff never happens in real life, right?</p><p>“Uh…” She searches hard for a reason for bringing the woman into her bedroom. “Can you..." Say something, Eve. "Uh..." Anything for Christ’s sake. "Oh! I wanted to move the desk where that dresser is, then put the other one against that wall.”</p><p>“Okay.” Villanelle nods with an amused grin. She hauls the dresser out of the way first then moves the desk over, the muscles in her arms flexing and straining.</p><p>Oh, Jesus.</p><p>The feeling between Eve’s legs intensifies and radiates through her, captivating all her attention.</p><p>“Reorganizing or something?” Villanelle asks playfully as she lugs the other dresser.</p><p>“My ex just moved out,” Eve replies.</p><p>It’s not a lie, but it’s certainly a way to let Villanelle know that she’s available at the moment.</p><p>In this moment.</p><p>Here.</p><p>Now.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Villanelle says, though she’s not sorry at all.</p><p>“It’s fine"—Eve waves her hand—"he was a dick.”</p><p>He?</p><p>Villanelle was not expecting that.</p><p>She finishes moving the dresser, wondering if she’s been misreading Eve’s signals this entire time.</p><p>Her heart sinks.</p><p>She turns to Eve ready to make an exit and go home to finish the job herself but finds the woman sitting on the bed, one hip falling open.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>God.</p><p>She was definitely not wrong.</p><p>She was right.</p><p>And now she’s staring at Eve who is staring at her while she sits on her bed, legs spread far wider than they have any business being. The tingling between Villanelle’s legs heightens and not only that she can feel herself getting wet. She slinks closer to Eve, unable to think about anything other than if Eve is wet too.</p><p>“Is that it?” she asks. “Or…?”</p><p>Eve lets herself get more turned on not caring about the consequences anymore. Villanelle raises a brow as she saunters closer, fiddling with her fingers down by the button on her jeans. Eve lets her charged eyes dart to Villanelle’s hands then back up at her eager smile. Villanelle grins to one side, slinking up to Eve.</p><p>Eve’s body quivers.</p><p>She swallows.</p><p>“You’ve already been so helpful,” she murmurs, the timbre of her voice lower than normal.</p><p>Villanelle lets out a chuckle. “Eve, really. I don’t mind. At all.”</p><p>A nervous smile flickers on Eve’s face, the throbbing urging her to act.</p><p>Now.</p><p>“Plus.” Villanelle steps closer, biting her lip. “I got to see the inside of your house"—she flashes a smile—"not just the inside of your car.”</p><p>“Oh,” Eve mutters, her heart thudding faster. She has to do something about the feeling between her legs.</p><p>Now.</p><p>There’s no other option.</p><p>Villanelle smirks, the space between them shrinking. She sighs out a grin, gazing down at Eve, her eyes glued to Eve’s full lips. She speaks slowly.</p><p>“What else, can I help you with, Eve?”</p><p>And Eve can no longer resist. She grabs Villanelle’s hip and pulls her in, Villanelle falling over her as their lips meet in a fervent kiss, tongues slipping between teeth wasting no time. Eve slides her hands under Villanelle’s shirt, gliding her nails across her warm skin then clawing at her as Villanelle kisses her hungrily, more and more as Eve squeezes her breast then runs her thumb in a circle around her nipple.</p><p>“Eve.” Villanelle exhales.</p><p>“Mhm.” Eve moans in her mouth, hand gliding to Villanelle’s ass.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Villanelle asks in a whisper.</p><p>“Yeah.” Eve nods, her mind made up hours ago, days ago.</p><p>Villanelle pulls her shirt off in one fell swoop. </p><p>“Oh,” Eve mutters upon seeing her topless.</p><p>Villanelle smirks then kisses her again, holding her by the throat as she jams her tongue into her mouth. She lets Eve swiftly undo the button of her jeans then the zipper, Eve working her pants down over her hips, panties too. Villanelle pulls them off as Eve rips off her tank, tossing it to the side without care then undoing the button of her own jeans, sliding them down partway, Villanelle helping her with the rest, tugging them off before climbing on top of her.</p><p>Eve’s fingers find Villanelle’s clit and OH.</p><p>“You’re so wet.” She sighs.</p><p>Villanelle can’t help the moan that escapes her throat. Her hand drifts between Eve’s legs and she groans feeling how wet Eve is on her fingers, wanting more. Eve squeezes her ass with one hand, nails digging in as her fingers on her other hand runs back and forth over Villanelle’s clit, making the blonde clench her legs together. She kisses Eve as she straddles her, resolute on not being the first to come, sucking on Eve’s neck as Eve claws at her back, frustrated that Villanelle is more in control now but really not willing to put up a fight.</p><p>Villanelle’s tongue is warm on Eve’s neck. She nips Eve's earlobe before traveling farther down, letting her tongue twirl around Eve’s nipple until it hardens. She bites at it once. Eve moans and thrusts her hips up as Villanelle runs her tongue around her other nipple, kissing her gently between the breasts and down her stomach, over her belly button until her lips are between Eve’s legs. She kisses Eve again then glides her tongue over her clit.</p><p>Eve sighs. Her stomach quivers. Villanelle lets out a breathy laugh and runs her tongue in circles then back and forth then in a way that Eve can only describe as fucking good. Villanelle's tongue glides into Eve, tasting her, rolling around inside until she’s back at her clit, flicking it back and forth.</p><p>“Oh God.” Eve moans, squeezing her legs. “Yeah, flick it.”</p><p>Villanelle obliges.</p><p>She flicks her tongue back and forth, one hand reaching up and grabbing Eve’s breast. Eve squeezes her hand over Villanelle’s.</p><p>“God.” She pants. “Faster.”</p><p>Villanelle twirls her tongue in circles then flicks the tip of it as fast as she can. Eve’s breath shakes. Her body quivers, all her muscles tensing. Her back arches as she feels Villanelle inside her, her fingers gliding right where they need to be, her tongue still working circles on her clit. She moans from deep within and squeezes her own breasts, letting Villanelle fuck her with her fingers and her tongue, squirming around as she does, tightening around Villanelle’s fingers, she can’t stop it. But she really wants to because it feels so good and she doesn’t want it to be over yet.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” She sighs. “Villanelle.” Her breath wobbles on the inhale. She clenches her jaw, her muscles spasming as Villanelle fucks her hard, her slick wetness only making it easy for her to move her fingers. “Fuck.” Eve moans. “Fuck, fuck.” She squeezes her legs together.</p><p>NO.</p><p>It’s too fast.</p><p>She drops her legs and grabs Villanelle by the face, pulling her up and forcing her to meet her lips. Villanelle lets her fingers slide out but continues to trace them over Eve’s clit. Eve shoves her tongue in Villanelle’s mouth, dancing it around as she wraps a leg around her then rolls her over onto her back.</p><p>OH.</p><p>She holds Villanelle down by her shoulders, leaning away playfully as Villanelle goes in for a kiss, smirking at the blonde who looks at her with fiery hazel eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel Eve inside her.</p><p>Eve takes her time, grinding herself against Villanelle making her whimper. She kisses her on the mouth then works her way down to her breasts, locking her lips around her nipple as she sucks and plays with it with her tongue.</p><p>Villanelle moans out a sigh. “Oh yeah. Suck on my tits.”</p><p>Eve sucks harder, her hand squeezing Villanelle’s other breast. She sucks and plays with her nipple in her mouth, grinding herself against Villanelle as she does. Then she shimmies herself down lower, pinching Villanelle’s nipple between her fingers as she kisses her just above the belly button, then on the clit.</p><p>Villanelle tenses and relaxes at the same time; her legs fall open wider. Eve laughs, pinching Villanelle’s nipple as she laps her up, tongue barely going inside her.</p><p>“Oh God.” Villanelle moans as Eve stiffens her tongue and moves it in and out of her, her finger flicking Villanelle’s nipple. She can’t help but moan again. “Oh fuck, Eve.”</p><p>Eve exhales, getting her tongue to dive deeper in and out, continuing this rhythm, Villanelle clenching harder and harder until Eve pulls out and sucks on her clit. Villanelle bucks her hips, craving for Eve to be back inside again. Eve dances her tongue in circles then slips a finger in as her mouth travels back up to Villanelle’s nipple, sucking on it then meeting her lips. Villanelle moans in her throat as she kisses Eve, their tongue twirling around each other. She wraps her arms around Eve, holding their heated bodies together. </p><p>Eve glides her finger in and out, her forehead resting on Villanelle’s, gazing into her eyes as she moves faster.</p><p>“Harder.” Villanelle huffs.</p><p>Eve slips another finger inside and fucks Villanelle harder as she kisses her, Villanelle panting heavy on her lips, her muscles tensing and tightening, Eve’s fingers feeling so fucking good. Eve works them faster, as deep as they’ll go, then pushes one of Villanelle’s hips open and straddles her leg, squeezing Villanelle’s breast with one hand while the fingers of her other continuing to move in and out. She grinds on Villanelle’s leg, rubbing her clit up and down as she gets her hips moving in sync with her fingers. Villanelle grabs her by the waist helping her thrust faster, getting closer and closer to her apex. She throws her head back on the pillow.</p><p>Eve grunts and thrusts her fingers, her clit throbbing deeper as she rubs it on Villanelle. She places her hand on Villanelle’s throat, feeling her clenching tighter around her fingers.</p><p>“Eve." Villanelle huffs. “I’m getting close.”</p><p>Eve grunts and thrusts her hips faster, clamping down on Villanelle’s throat hard enough to restrict her breathing but not so hard as to choke her. Villanelle nods in assent, reaching up and grabbing Eve’s breast, feeling the slippery mess Eve is making on her leg.</p><p>“Oh God.” Eve leans in closer, moving her hips as fast as possible, her fingers faster than that.</p><p>Villanelle groans reaching her peak. “Ah, fuck.”</p><p>Her breath quakes as her hips buck up, her back arching off the mattress, hands gripping and leaving marks on Eve. She comes on her fingers, her clit tingling deeper, pulsing out into her body. She grabs Eve by the throat and pulls her in close, kissing her hard on the lips.</p><p>Eve groans and moves higher up Villanelle's leg, thrusting her hips and rubbing her clit on Villanelle faster and faster.</p><p>“Oh, God.” She moans, feeling herself tightening inside.</p><p>“Yeah,” Villanelle breathes.</p><p>All at once, the throbbing in Eve's clit overflows. She lets out a whine. Villanelle kisses her, Eve’s grip on her throat loosening as her hips spasm and jerk. She takes sharp breaths, moaning into Villanelle’s mouth, her breath wet and warm. Villanelle slaps her ass and Eve laughs, her hips slowing their rocking but her breath still ragged. She kisses Villanelle who nips her bottom lip between her teeth.</p><p>Eve smiles and nuzzles her forehead against Villanelle’s, their lips quivering as they touch. Eve grinds her clit on Villanelle’s leg, getting a few aftershocks then flicks Villanelle’s clit with her fingers trying to give her the same. Villanelle lets out a laugh as a few pulses reverberate through her. Eve grins then all but collapses on the blonde with a chuckle, wiggling around, sending a few more jolts through each of them. Villanelle grins, brushing Eve’s hair off her face as she settles against her, her head resting on her chest.</p><p>“That was-“</p><p>“Great.” Eve finishes for her.</p><p>Villanelle chuckles and kisses the top of Eve’s head, wrapping an arm around her, holding her close. Eve runs her thumb across Villanelle’s jaw then takes a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent on her neck. They both close their eyes, melting into the warm feeling of being pressed against one another. Villanelle’s fingers play with Eve’s curls; Eve traces patterns on Villanelle’s collar bone.</p><p>“So what’s wrong with it?” Eve asks after a long moment of stillness.</p><p>“With what?” Villanelle replies.</p><p>“The car.” Eve laughs, sitting up and giving Villanelle a quizzical look.</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle grins, feeling her cheeks get hot. She bites her lip. “Nothing.”</p><p>“What?" Eve shakes her head. "But I thought-”</p><p>“I change your tire, I loosen your spark plug. I fix the spark plug, I break the fuel pump.” Villanelle shrugs with a look of pure innocence on her face.</p><p>Eve lets out a laugh. “What?”</p><p>“You didn’t think you actually had that bad of luck, did you?” Villanelle asks, brushing a curl from Eve’s face.</p><p>“Well...” Eve bites the inside of her lip. “I kind of thought it was more like good luck.”</p><p>Villanelle beams and pulls Eve in for a kiss. They shift around so that they lie facing each other, legs intertwined.</p><p>“Can you actually fix it?” Eve asks, running her fingers down Villanelle's arm.</p><p>“You don’t want me to work on it anymore?” Villanelle frowns, a sudden sadness in her eyes.</p><p>“What, no, it’s just that”—Eve holds her breath, giving Villanelle a funny look—“technically it’s not my car.” She exhales.</p><p>Confusion washes over Villanelle.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Eve cringes.</p><p>“What, did you steal it? Whose is it?” Villanelle asks.</p><p>“No, I didn’t steal it,” Eve replies.</p><p>“Eve.” Villanelle presses. "Whose it is?"</p><p>“A friend’s.”</p><p>Villanelle scrunches her brow, waiting for further explanation.</p><p>Eve lets out a sigh. “I borrowed it from my friend Bill, told him I’d return it when it was fixed.”</p><p>“What for? You don’t have a car?”</p><p>“Um…well…” Eve grins, her cheeks flushing.</p><p>A huge smile spreads across Villanelle’s face. “So you steal your friend’s car, run over a nail on purpose, just so you can come into my shop?”</p><p>“Well I couldn’t just walk in there, I needed an excuse.”</p><p>Villanelle’s cheeks hurt from smiling so wide.</p><p>“Eve.”</p><p>“I know." Eve rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Eve.” Villanelle squeezes her waist. “Do you even work on that street?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You walk by all the time.”</p><p>“What? No I don’t.” Eve deflects.</p><p>Villanelle laughs. “Yes, you do.” She pulls Eve closer, “That’s okay though. I am always happier when I see you.”</p><p>“Really?” Eve asks, not believing her.</p><p>Villanelle nods, her eyes soft on Eve’s. Eve smiles, entirely smitten by this woman. She bites her lip and grins wider, looking away self-consciously.</p><p>“So if you are returning the car, does that mean I won’t be seeing you again?” Villanelle asks.</p><p>“Oh." The smile fades from Eve’s face. “No, I hope not.”</p><p>Villanelle grins at Eve’s obvious infatuation.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” she asks out of nowhere.</p><p>“Uh...” Eve notices a faint feeling of hunger in her stomach. “Yeah, actually.”</p><p>“Do you want to go get Korean barbeque?" Villanelle asks. "The place across the street from the shop?”</p><p>“Why because I’m Korean?” Eve jests.</p><p>“No because I see you eat there all the time.” </p><p>“Oh.” Eve laughs. “Yeah. I would kill for some galbi right now.”</p><p>“Okay." Villanelle grins, kissing Eve before she can get up.</p><p>They retrieve their clothes from the floor, slipping their pants back on first.</p><p>“I will buy because I’ve already made you pay a lot of money for nothing,” Villanelle says.</p><p>“Oh God"—Eve pauses with her tank halfway over her head—"you’re right. I paid you like four hundred quid to fix nothing.” She pulls it on with a frown.</p><p>Villanelle slinks up to her, shirt still in her hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” She grins. “I will cancel all the invoices.”</p><p>She grabs Eve by the waist and kisses her. Eve grins, her arms around Villanelle, thinking on it more.</p><p>“Jesus, your rates are expensive.”</p><p>“I know, I jack them up when unsuspecting women come in.” Villanelle smirks.</p><p>Eve rolls her eyes and playfully pushes Villanelle away with a smile.</p><p>“So it’ll start now?” she asks.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Villanelle slips her shirt on. “Just needed to tighten the battery cable, took me three seconds.”</p><p>Eve laughs, letting out a cackle.</p><p>Villanelle follows her down the stairs.</p><p>“We can drop the car off after lunch then you can meet Bill," Eve says. "He’s heard all about you, I’m sure he’s dying to actually meet you.”</p><p>Villanelle scrunches up her nose in a smile.</p><p> </p><p>[Don’t Go Breaking My Heart – Elton John &amp; Kiki Dee]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had to finish with that song to make it feel like a romcom ending lol</p><p>Thank you to my Twitter friends for encouraging me to write this! I had so much fun, I hope you enjoyed it! There's more to come!</p><p>Find me on Twitter: @daydreaming_KE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. railed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gemma throws a wrench in Eve and Villanelle's relationship then Niko shows up only making matters worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wishing you happy holidays wherever you are around the world! Stay safe and healthy and here’s to hoping that 2021 will be better than 2020!</p><p>I can’t write a fic without a soundtrack but this one is really something else. I recommend NOT looking too hard at the songs beforehand.</p><p>Start the playlist when you get to “Let’s Dance” by David Bowie (you’ll know it when you see it) then let it play in order. I promise you will not be disappointed.</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jjMCWKd4MyISfo9dy1Exs?si=n63cKV0rSomt3jiRGAz1BQ">Spotify Playlist: railed </a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>ONE MONTH OR SO LATER</strong><br/>
<strong>MONDAY</strong><br/>
Eve walks down the sidewalk with coffees in each hand, a huge grin on her face as she approaches V’s Garage. She tries to balance both cups in one hand as she opens the front door.</p><p>The bell rings overhead.</p><p>Scalding hot liquid spills out the holes in the lid giving her hand a nice singe.</p><p>“Jesus.” Eve scoffs under her breath.</p><p>She finds the waiting room empty except for Bear, rifling through work orders behind the Service Desk.</p><p>“Hello. How can I”—he looks up at her—“oh, it’s just you.”</p><p>“Good morning,” Eve says with a polite smile.</p><p>“One of those for me?” he asks.</p><p>“You wish." Eve rolls her eyes. "Where’s-”</p><p>“Under a Mercedes Pagoda.” Bear nods over at the garage.</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>Eve glances through the glass to find Villanelle sliding her way out from beneath a vintage-looking car, Hugo rummaging around the various tools on the workbench beside her. He feels Eve’s stare and looks over, grinning and saying something to Villanelle. Apparently, something sounding very urgent as Villanelle gets up too quick and smacks her forehead on the fender. Hugo doubles over with laughter as Villanelle gets to her feet, bracing herself on the hood as she rubs the side of her head.</p><p>“Oh.” Eve worries.</p><p>“She’s fine.” Bear dismisses as he walks past Eve, opening the garage door. “Happens more than you’d think.”</p><p>“Maybe to you,” Eve mumbles as the door closes.</p><p>Villanelle walks towards the waiting area with a twisted smile on her face, massaging the bump that's already raising on her forehead. She opens the door.</p><p>“Great way to start the week,” Eve says with a grin, giving Villanelle her Americano, no sugar. She never made that mistake again.</p><p>“It is,” Villanelle replies, drinking her coffee with a smile.</p><p>Eve examines the red mark on her forehead.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Mm." Villanelle scrunches her eyebrows and wiggles them up and down feeling the knot above her eyebrow. "A little.”</p><p>“Let me see it.”</p><p>Eve leans in closer, barely touching her thumb to the mark.</p><p>“Ow!” Villanelle yelps and pulls away sharply.</p><p>“Oh God, I’m sorry, I-”</p><p>A self-satisfied smirk spreads across Villanelle’s lips.</p><p>“Oh." Eve scoffs. “God, why do you always have to be like that?”</p><p>“Because," Villanelle says. "It’s too easy.” She gives Eve a nice smize as she sips. “Did you bring me breakfast too?”</p><p>“No, I thought"—Eve catches herself and shakes her head with eye roll.</p><p>“Eve, it’s not even fun when it’s that easy.”</p><p>“Okay fine then," Eve says. "I’m leaving.”</p><p>“No wait!” Villanelle grabs Eve’s hand. “Don’t go yet.”</p><p>Eve grins. “So easy.”</p><p>Villanelle pulls Eve over, kissing her on the lips as Hugo comes through the door.</p><p>“Hot,” he comments with a smirk.</p><p>They pull apart and glare at him.</p><p>“What?” He shrugs. “It is.”</p><p>“Go do something useful,” Villanelle orders.</p><p>“I am," Hugo replies. "I’m ordering an oil filter and gaskets for the Pagoda.”</p><p>Villanelle narrows her eyes at him as he walks backwards towards the Parts Desk.</p><p>“I have to go,” Eve says before pecking Villanelle on the cheek.</p><p>“What?" Villanelle turns with a frown. "No, not yet.”</p><p>“I can’t be late again.”</p><p>“Since when do you care about being late?”</p><p>Eve laughs. “Bill will be pissed. And I really don’t want to have to sit through one of his lectures again.”</p><p>Villanelle groans.</p><p>“I’ll see you on Wednesday,” Eve says.</p><p>Villanelle groans with a scowl.</p><p>“Or we can do lunch before then,” Eve offers.</p><p>Villanelle groans louder.</p><p>“Oh my God, I’m leaving.”</p><p>Eve turns for the door.</p><p>“Okay, wait, wait,” Villanelle says.</p><p>She sets down her coffee and grabs Eve’s shirt, pulling her back over. Eve tries to glare at Villanelle but she’s making it very difficult, running her fingers through her silky curls.</p><p>“I’ll see you on Wednesday,” Villanelle murmurs with a smile then plants a kiss on Eve’s lips.</p><p>“Mhm.” Eve grins. “And Friday.”</p><p>She runs her hand down Villanelle’s arm then pulls away, heading for the door. Villanelle grins as she watches her go, looking her up and down, biting her lip.</p><p>“Thanks for the coffee!” she shouts.</p><p>Eve waves her hand at her.</p><p>“And for the sex last night!” Villanelle yells with a smirk just as the door closes.</p><p>Eve flips her off through the window.</p><p>“Bringing you coffee now, huh?” Hugo asks as he slinks behind her.</p><p>“Yes,” Villanelle says proudly, retrieving the coffee cup and taking a sip.</p><p>“Jesus,” Hugo mutters as he heads back into the garage where Bear directs a Land Rover inside.</p><p>Villanelle runs her thumb across the “Eve” written in black marker on the cup. She smiles and takes another sip, the coffee suddenly tasting better. She snatches a work order from the holder behind the desk and turns for the door just as a man comes inside. </p><p>“Oh, hi,” she says, startled. “What can I help you with?”</p><p>“Yes, I just brought in a Jaguar. It’s been misfiring all morning.”</p><p>He eyes her in an obviously scornful and judgmental way.</p><p>“Mhm.” Villanelle meets his harsh gaze. “Have you been here before?”</p><p>“Never.” He steps around to the front of the desk. “I’ve never had any problems with any of my cars, and I own many, so you can imagine my frustration when I get in the Jag this morning to take it out for a nice little jaunt and hit the gas to get it up to speed and it’s misfire after misfire.”</p><p>“Sure.” Villanelle nods, setting her coffee on the desk, feeling a need to turn the “Eve” away from him. “Uh, what year is it?”</p><p>“’61. Clearly.” He gestures to the car.</p><p>Villanelle doesn’t give him the satisfaction. She keeps her gaze on the computer as she types.</p><p>“And your name?”</p><p>“Raymond," he says. "Smith.”</p><p>“Okay, Raymond. I will take a look at it this afternoon and see-“</p><p>“You’re sure you’re qualified enough? It’s a 1961 Jaguar, E-Type. Do you know anything about those?”</p><p> Villanelle presses her lips into a thin line in frustration.</p><p>“I own this entire establishment, I am the most qualified mechanic here.”</p><p>“You’re the owner?” He scoffs. “Do you-“</p><p>“If you don’t want me to work on your car that’s fine, take it somewhere else, but with a faulty fuel injector I don’t think you will make it very far.”</p><p>Raymond glares at her. “If there’s any damage to the interior-“</p><p>“Fuel injectors are not an interior problem.” Villanelle smirks. “Can I get a number to save on file?”</p><p> </p><p><strong>TUESDAY</strong><br/>
Eve types on her keyboard bouncing her head side to side with a wide grin. Elena watches her with concern as she runs her tongue across her lower lip in concentration, leaning closer as she scans the document for typos.</p><p>She hits Enter with gusto.</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>“Have you gone mad?” Elena asks, still watching her.</p><p>“Huh?” Eve looks up. “No?”</p><p>“Really because you’re dancing and there’s no music playing.”</p><p>“I’m not dancing.”</p><p>“You were,” Kenny chimes in.</p><p>Eve creases her brow at him.</p><p>“You’ve been all…” He shrugs. “I don’t know, happy lately. It’s weird.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Not just happy. <em>Too</em> happy," Elena says. "Bill and I thought we might have to intervene soon.”</p><p>“What? I’m not allowed to be happy?”</p><p>“You are, just not like some crazy person who dances around to music only she can hear.”</p><p>“Oh, Jesus. I’m just a little…excited about Friday I guess.” Eve shrugs casually trying to play it off. “I’m going to-“</p><p>“Yeah, we know,” Elena cuts her off.</p><p>“It’s all you’ve been talking about for the past week,” Kenny says.</p><p>“More like two weeks.”</p><p>“Really?” Eve gives Elena a look like that can’t possibly be.</p><p>“Yeah.” Elena rolls her eyes. “It’s rather annoying really. Enough to drive <em>me</em> crazy.”</p><p>Kenny leans back in his chair. “We started this game where we count how many times you say ‘Villanelle.’”</p><p>Eve shrugs. “It can’t be that much.”</p><p>“Nineteen.”</p><p>Eve’s face drops.</p><p>“And that was only yesterday.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eve’s cheeks turn bright red. “Well." She nods. "Thank you, that’s very informative.”</p><p>“If you hit over twenty-five by tomorrow I get ten quid from Bill," Elena says. "Under I pay him.”</p><p>“Oh, uh." Eve grins. "Villanelle, Villanelle, Villanelle."</p><p>“Thank you.” Elena smiles.</p><p>“That’s cheating!” Bill shouts from his office. “Those don’t count!”</p><p>“Oh.” Eve scoffs as she gets up from her desk. She leans in Bill’s doorway waiting for him to look up from his computer. “You two have a serious problem.”</p><p>“Easy income,” Bill comments with a smile.</p><p>“You don’t need more income.” Eve waves a hand at him. “You’re already overpaid for this position.”</p><p>“Well, so much for the good mood.”</p><p>Eve crosses her arms, a peeved look on her face.</p><p>“So," Bill says. "How is she?”</p><p>“Who? Villanelle?” Eve smirks.</p><p>“Counting that!” Elena yells.</p><p>Eve slinks into Bill's office, pulling up a chair to his desk.</p><p>Bill looks at her expectantly, waiting for a response.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“She’s fine.” Eve shrugs, not looking him in the eye.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Bill calmly clasps his hands on the desk, staring at her, waiting for more.</p><p>Eve sighs. “Fine, okay. She’s good.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Really good.”</p><p>He waits.</p><p>“God, okay, she’s great. Whatever. Are you happy?”</p><p>“You certainly are.”</p><p>Eve lets out an irritated scoff. “God, is this all you guys talk about?”</p><p>“Well it’s a very abrupt change. You were brooding and all put out after Niko-“</p><p>“Don’t bring him up.”</p><p>“Well.” Bill gives her a stern look. “And then you meet this woman who you steal my car for.”</p><p>“Bill.”</p><p>“And now you’re all—God I don’t know, what would the right word be? Upbeat? Smiling? Cheery?”</p><p>“I’m happy okay, can’t I just be happy?”</p><p>“You may," Bill says, "and I’m happy for you. I just don’t want to see you rush into anything or do anything irrational is all.”</p><p>Eve stands, not having the patience for this talk.</p><p>“When have I ever done anything irrational?”</p><p>“I can name loads of times!” Kenny shouts.</p><p>“God, what?” Eve glares over her shoulder then looks back at Bill. “I’m just…" She searches for the words. "Happy, content, pleased with the way things are going.”</p><p>“I know you are, that’s why Elena and I were so concerned.”</p><p>Eve closes her eyes and runs her hand through her curls.</p><p>“Thank you for your concern. I’m going back to work.”</p><p>“How nice of you to contribute.”</p><p>“Oh, you are really”—Eve bites her tongue and heads back to her desk, stopping and turning in his doorway. “By the way, Villanelle is coming tomorrow night.”</p><p>“Oh for-“</p><p>“And then Villanelle and I have a date on Friday.”</p><p>Bill shakes his head.</p><p>“Then me and Villanelle are probably going to get together over the weekend. And uh…Villanelle, Villanelle.”</p><p>Eve slips away with a smirk.</p><p>“That’s twenty-five!” Elena shouts.</p><p>“No, that’s rubbish!” Bill shouts back. He thinks a second. “Double or nothing, fifty by Friday!”</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle swivels back and forth on the chair in front of the computer in the garage, humming to the song on the radio, completely oblivious to Hugo who saunters up behind her.</p><p>“Are you singing?” he asks.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Villanelle stops and jumps off the seat, bumping him in the shoulder as she passes. He follows her to the Land Rover.</p><p>“It is a catchy song,” he says.</p><p>“I was not singing.” Villanelle busies herself in the engine, examining the battery cables. She scrunches her brow. “Are the-“</p><p>“Already replaced.”</p><p>“And the-”</p><p>“Done too.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“Turns out I'm way more productive when I'm getting laid regularly,” Hugo says with a wide smirk.</p><p>He and Villanelle both glance at Bear, looking back and forth between the socket wrench bits in his hands. Villanelle growls and strides over to him, snatching one of the bits out of his hand.</p><p>“It’s three-quarters, not five-eighths,” she corrects, throwing the bit back into the container.</p><p>Bear tries to fetch it out but knocks the entire bin of wrench bits onto the ground. They clink and clank on the concrete. Growing more irritated, Villanelle rubs the tension out of her forehead then goes back to the computer trying to avoid Hugo. She pulls up a work order, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen until Hugo steals the mouse and exits out of the window.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Villanelle snaps.</p><p>“You still going to you know”—Hugo bounces his brow—“with Eve?”</p><p>Villanelle hides her face in her hands. “I should’ve never have told you.”</p><p>“But you did so now you have to give me all the details," Hugo says. "I want ‘em all. The dirtier the better.”</p><p>She shoots him a disgusted look. “You are actually the worst, you know that?”</p><p>“You are still doing it, right? You can’t back out now.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Not after you told me how bad you wanted to-“</p><p>“I’m not talking about it again," Villanelle says quickly then marches across the garage towards a white MINI Cooper, Hugo at her heels.</p><p>“Look, we all get nervous to perform sometimes," he says, "I mean I never do but-“</p><p>“Stop talking,” Villanelle cuts him off.</p><p>She leans over the engine and inspects the air filters.</p><p>“Have a few drinks first,” Hugo suggests. “Ease the nerves.”</p><p>“I don’t get nervous," Villanelle says. "That’s not a problem I have. Only you apparently.”</p><p>“I said I didn’t.” Hugo scowls.</p><p>“Mm, that’s not what I heard.”</p><p>“I don’t, I can-”</p><p>“It’s okay, Hugo, it happens." Villanelle pats him on the shoulder. “Not to me of course, I know exactly what I am doing.” She smirks with her eyes then shoves past him on her way back to the computer. He trails after her fuming.</p><p>“Does anyone else actually work around here?” Bear shouts at them, shaking his head.</p><p>“You sure she’ll be into it?” Hugo asks, digging at Villanelle.</p><p>She stops in her tracks, never considering this before.</p><p>“What if she isn’t?” Hugo bumps his shoulder into hers, his confidence back.</p><p>“She will be,” Villanelle growls.</p><p>Hugo raises a brow at her, disbelieving. She glares at him.</p><p>“I should have never hired you,” she says before storming off to the waiting area.</p><p>Hugo bites at her heels.</p><p>“You did because I’m great at my job.”</p><p>“No, you’re not." Villanelle pulls the door; it nearly smacks into Hugo’s face. "I could replace you in a day.”</p><p>“So do it then.”</p><p>Villanelle spins. “I will.”</p><p>He watches her with a self-satisfied smirk as she rifles through the work orders, looking for the report on the MINI.</p><p>He leans up against the desk, bumping his boot into hers.</p><p>“So, tell me, how is she?”</p><p>Villanelle continues to flip through papers. “I’m not talking to you about her.”</p><p>“Come on, you always tell me about your wild sex stories. Bathroom stalls, parking garages, dressings rooms, the Parts Desk.”</p><p>Villanelle’s neck tics as she grabs the report.</p><p>“I’m not telling you about Eve,” she says, hoping the conversation will end there.</p><p>“Oh, Villanelle." An impish grin spread across Hugo’s face. "Don’t tell me you have feelings for her.”</p><p>Villanelle growls and shoves past him, nearly throwing the door off its hinges. She stomps off towards the MINI in a fury.</p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he calls after her. “Nothing good ever happens aft-“</p><p>Bear lays on the horn of a Nissan.</p><p>“What?” Villanelle shouts from across the garage.</p><p>“I said nothing good ever-“</p><p>Bear hits the horn again, taking his foot off the brake and letting the car creep closer to Hugo.</p><p>“What?!” Villanelle yells, just to make Hugo have to try to shout it again.</p><p>Hugo raises his voice. “Nothing good-“</p><p>Bear lets the car bump into Hugo’s knee.</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” He jumps out of the way.</p><p>Bear hangs out the window. “I will hit you.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>WEDNESDAY</strong><br/>
Villanelle checks her make-up in the visor mirror, wiping away a few smudges of mascara under her eyes then rubbing her glossed lips together and smacking them once.</p><p>“Hm.” She smiles at her reflection, getting lost in her own eyes. Her grin falls and turns into a worried scowl. “Why are you so nervous?”</p><p>She smacks the visor shut, her heart racing at the thought of going inside the pub.</p><p>“It’s just Eve and her friends,” she mumbles to herself. “Eve and her friends, Eve”—she holds her breath—“and her friends.”</p><p>She stares out the window at the entrance of the pub, watching a familiar figure pull open the door. Her legs bounce up and down with jitters. She takes a deep steadying breath, nodding her head.

</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>She forces herself out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Eve slugs back a beer, repeatedly checking the time on her phone.</p><p>“A bit nervous, are you?” Elena asks, exchanging a exchange with Kenny.</p><p>“What?” Eve shrugs. “No, why?”</p><p>“You got that five minutes ago and it’s nearly all gone,” Kenny says.</p><p>Eve looks back and forth between them trying to come up with a clever excuse for finishing a drink so fast.</p><p>“Okay I’m a little nervous,” she admits.</p><p>“Why? Afraid we won’t like her?” Elena asks.</p><p>“No, I’m afraid she won’t like you.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hey.” Kenny frowns. </p><p>“She’s just…I don’t know…" Eve says. "Just...”</p><p>“She’s late is what she is,” Elena mutters.</p><p>Eve scoffs and shoots Elena a look.</p><p>“We’re already not good enough for her.” Elena shrugs. ”I don’t need to be on my best behavior anymore.”</p><p>“Elena.”</p><p>“Kenny and I-“</p><p>“Keep me out of it.”</p><p>“We’re just lowly commoners.” Elena breaks out some theatrics. “Couldn’t possibly be good enough for Eve Polastri and her hot new girlfriend-“</p><p>“She’s not my-“</p><p>“Her hot, blonde, younger, <em>much</em> younger lady lover.” Elena grins over at Kenny.</p><p>“God, this is exactly what I don’t need before something like this,” Eve says irritably, looking around the pub. “And where the hell is Bill?”</p><p>Kenny laughs under his breath as Elena drinks her beer, proud of herself for getting Eve all worked up.</p><p>Bill ambles up to their table, a smug grin on his face already.</p><p>“Oh, thank God." Eve sighs in relief.</p><p>“Didn’t show?” Bill asks, raising his hands with a shrug.</p><p>“Oh, seriously? You too?” Eve says.</p><p>“You’ll be buying my first drink then,” Bill says to Elena as he sits next to her.</p><p>“Why are you guys being such assholes tonight?”</p><p>“I haven’t said anything bad.” Kenny points out. “I actually do want to meet her. Since you talk about her all the time. Non-stop actually.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kenny.” Eve nods, ignoring his jab. “At least one of my friends”—she glares at Elena and Bill—“is on my side.”</p><p>“Oh, Eve, you know I’m rooting for you,” Bill says emphatically.</p><p>“And you know I am too,” Elena adds, “I just like to rile you up a bit.”</p><p>"God, not tonight," Eve says. "Please.”</p><p>She hangs her head, nerves overpowering the frustration.</p><p>“I just have to ask," Bill says, "and in all seriousness not jest, where is she?”</p><p>“She’s“—Eve looks over at the door to find Villanelle walking over, a small grin appearing on her face when her eyes meet Eve’s—“here." Eve smiles. "I told you.”</p><p>She jumps up to greet Villanelle, all eyes on her.</p><p>Kenny’s mouth falls open. “Wow.”</p><p>“I told you she’s hot,” Elena says.</p><p>“And Russian,” Bill adds.</p><p>“Why does that matter?” Elena says, shooting him a look, </p><p>“It doesn’t, just felt compelled to say it.”</p><p>They all watch Eve weave around people on her way to Villanelle.</p><p>Bill glances at Elena. “Still think-“</p><p>“No kiss.” Elena shakes her head.</p><p>“Not even after-“</p><p>“No. I’m telling you, no kiss.”</p><p>“You guys really need to stop betting on Eve’s personal life,” Kenny comments.</p><p>“You bet on her getting the coffee the other day,” Elena reminds him.</p><p>He smiles shyly. “I know.” </p><p>Eve swerves around a group of people, almost to Villanelle.</p><p>“Here we go." Bill leans on the table in anticipation. "Kiss.”</p><p>“No kiss.”</p><p>“Kiss.”</p><p>“No. Kiss.”</p><p>“Kiss,” Kenny joins in.</p><p>Eve and Villanelle wrap their arms around each other, Bill, Elena, and Kenny all holding their breath as they watch and wait.</p><p>Eve grins ear to ear, happy to be in Villanelle's arms.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.” Villanelle smiles, then it falls. “Sorry I’m late. I was here I just had to, uh, had to-“</p><p>“It’s fine," Eve says. "I’m just happy you’re here now.”</p><p>Bill, Elena, and Kenny all lean forward, waiting...waiting...waiting.</p><p>“Kiss,” Bill mumbles.</p><p>“No.” Elena shakes her head.</p><p>Eve squeezes Villanelle, wavering on her feet, her body wanting to go in for a kiss her but her arms fall, her mind not letting her. She takes Villanelle’s hand instead.</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>“Oh." Bill throws his hands up.</p><p>“I knew it, I told you.” Elena points her finger at him.</p><p>“That wasn’t an official bet,” Kenny mumbles, trying to save himself from losing money.</p><p>“I’ll still put ten on Eve calling her her girlfriend,” Bill says.</p><p>“No, that’s not happening either.”</p><p>“She’ll do it out of spite.”</p><p>“No.” Elena shakes her head with a grin. “But you go ahead and think that though then give me another twenty.”</p><p>Eve leads Villanelle over to the table still holding her hand, Bill, Elena, and Kenny all clearly staring. Eve glares.</p><p>“Oh God, we’re all staring,” Elena says, picking up on Eve's signal.</p><p>She quickly looks down at the table.</p><p>“Where are we supposed to look?” Kenny asks, trying to keep his gaze away from Eve and Villanelle.</p><p>“I don’t know, just not at them,” Elena snaps.</p><p>Kenny and Bill look at each other instead.</p><p>“Well this isn’t weird at all,” Bill says staring into Kenny’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m uncomfortable.”</p><p>“As am I.” Bill nods. “But at least this looks relatively normal compared to staring down at nothing.”</p><p>“What am I supposed to do now, Bill?”</p><p>Eve and Villanelle arrive at the table, Villanelle eying Bill and Kenny curiously. Eve clears her throat. Everyone breaks out of their awkward positions.</p><p>“Hi.” Elena smiles, acting perfectly normal. “I’m Elena.”</p><p>Bill raises his hand. “Bill.”</p><p>“Kenny,” Kenny mutters, his face turning red.</p><p>Villanelle grins to one side. “Hi.”</p><p>“And you are…?” Bill asks, trying to get the winning answer out of Eve.</p><p>“Oh, Villanelle.” She smiles. “Eve’s…” She looks over at Eve for help. “Uh…”</p><p>Eve blinks at her, heart racing as she tries to decide. Bill glances over at Elena who watches with wide eyes.</p><p>“Friend,” Eve says finally, letting out a held breath.</p><p>Elena stifles a smile.</p><p>“Well, it’s good to finally meet you.” Bill nods. “Eve never shuts up about you.”</p><p>Eve shoots him a furious look as she pulls out a chair for Villanelle.</p><p>Villanelle falls into the seat slowly.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>She glances at Eve with a little smile. Eve blushes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kenny says. “We have this g-“</p><p>“So,” Eve interjects quickly. “Do you want a drink?”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be great,” Villanelle says, smiling up at her.</p><p>“Me too please,” Bill adds.</p><p>“And me three,” Elena says.</p><p>Eve glares at them with their smug little smirks on their faces, choosing to ignore them. She turns to Villanelle with a warm smile.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Villanelle stares at Eve for a moment then stands.</p><p>“I can just go get it.”</p><p>“No, I’ll get it," Eve says, stopping her. "Just tell me what you want.”</p><p>“Uh…” Villanelle looks around at everyone else’s drinks, nervous about making even a trivial decision such as what drink to order. She makes eye contact with Elena, feeling a sense of familiarity with her.</p><p>“The ginger rye ale is good,” Elena says.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Or the oatmeal stout,” Bill tells her with a grin.</p><p>Villanelle nods, taking this all into very serious consideration.</p><p>“Um.” She clenches her jaw, the pressure of answering becoming overwhelming.</p><p>“Do you want me to just get you what I’m drinking?” Eve asks.</p><p>“Yes.” Villanelle gives her a relieved look.</p><p>“Okay.” Eve grins. “I’m not getting you two anything.” She scowls at Bill and Elena. “Sort it out yourselves.” She heads for the bar. “Oh.” She turns back. “They’ll probably ask for your ID.”</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle swallows. “I’ll just go buy it.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I’ll take it up there just in case they ask," Eve says. "Did you bring it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay, so...let me have it."</p><p>Villanelle doesn’t move.</p><p>Bill and Elena exchange a look, Kenny anxiously glancing around at the other tables, the hot blonde mechanic sitting across from him making him very nervous.</p><p>“Um?” Eve gives Villanelle a quizzical smile. “What is it?”</p><p>Villanelle holds Eve's gaze long enough for Elena and Bill to exchange another more concerned glance, then she slumps her shoulders getting smaller in her seat.</p><p>“I don’t like my picture,” she mumbles looking off to the side.</p><p>Eve laughs. “What?”</p><p>“I don’t like my picture,” Villanelle says a little louder, still not looking at Eve.</p><p>“Oh come on, why not?”</p><p>“It was taken a long time ago, I don’t like it.” Villanelle reluctantly looks up at Eve.</p><p>“If it’s you there’s no way it can be bad,” Eve says with a warm smile.</p><p>Elena rolls her eyes so dramatically it makes her head hurt.</p><p>“I won’t even look at it,” Eve says. “I’ll just take it up there to get your drink.”</p><p>Villanelle doesn't budge.</p><p>"Come on," Eve tries to gently persuade her.</p><p>Villanelle lets out a long sigh.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>She pulls her ID out of her pocket, both Elena and Bill trying to steal glances at it as she hands it over to Eve without looking at her.</p><p>Eve can’t help but give the picture a cursory glance. She lets out a small laugh.</p><p>“You’re a brunette?”</p><p>Villanelle glares at her. “Eve.”</p><p>Eve scans the rest of the ID, brow creasing when she reads the name. </p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>Elena peers over. “I want to see.”</p><p>Villanelle tries to grab it.</p><p>“Give it back.”</p><p>Eve jerks away from her.</p><p>“Oksana?” she asks.</p><p>“Give it back,” Villanelle growls.</p><p>“As-tan-ko-va,” Eve sounds out.</p><p>“Eve,” Villanelle demands.</p><p>“Wait hold on-”</p><p>Villanelle snatches it back then pushes past Eve towards the bar.</p><p>Eve’s shoulders drop.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“You wanker,” Elena scolds.</p><p>Eve scowls at her. “What the-“</p><p>“Go buy her a drink then!”</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Eve hurries over to the bar.</p><p>“The MILFs have a new team member,” Kenny says matter-of-factly.</p><p>Elena and Bill snap their heads towards the MILF table.</p><p> </p><p>Eve walks up next to Villanelle, the bartender sliding an overflowing mug towards her.</p><p>“And a Southville Hop,” Eve adds. “Put them both on my tab.”</p><p>The bartender glances between them then fills another mug from the tap.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Eve says quietly.</p><p>Villanelle tilts her head, giving Eve an upset look, wounded and displeased.</p><p>“You’re beautiful as a blonde and as a brunette,” Eve says with a smile.</p><p>Villanelle bites her lip to suppress a grin. Eve puts her arm around her waist, pulling her over for a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“It’s true.”</p><p>Villanelle blushes, smiling ear to ear.</p><p>“Your friends are weird,” she says.</p><p>Eve laughs. “I know.”</p><p>The bartender slides a mug at Eve. “Keep it open?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><p>Elena keeps her eyes on the new woman over at the MILF table, five sitting there tonight.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll have to change their name?” Kenny asks.</p><p>“Doubt it,” Elena responds. “You can’t change something that iconic.”</p><p>“Well." Bill stands. "Shall I get you a drink?” he asks Elena.</p><p>“And twenty quid while you’re at it.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Bill shakes his head at himself.</p><p>He passes Eve and Villanelle on his way to the bar, giving Eve a nod of encouragement. She shoots him a look before sitting down next to Villanelle, scooting her chair closer so that their knees touch.</p><p>“Oh”—Elena turns to Villanelle—“Kenny has a question for you but is too afraid to ask.”</p><p>“Elena.” Kenny glares at her, embarrassed.</p><p>“If your name is Oksana Astan-something but you go by Villanelle, what do you put on official forms and what not?”</p><p>“Elena,” Eve scolds through her teeth.</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” Villanelle laughs. “Depends on the form.”</p><p>“Say a bank form or something.”</p><p>“Just Villanelle then.” She shrugs.</p><p>“But if you have to put a first name and last name.”</p><p>“Villa." Villanelle tilts her head to one side. "Nelle.” She tilts it to the other.</p><p>Eve lets out a laugh. “Do you really?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Villanelle shrugs coolly.</p><p>The pub starts to crowd with more people, the noise level from chatting and laughter rising as the tables for trivia fill up with team members. </p><p>“So when do all the games start?” Villanelle asks before slugging back their beer, still nervous.</p><p>“Oh, uh…” Eve looks around the busy pub, trivia tables half-full. “Soon probably.”</p><p>“How does it work," Villanelle asks. "You just shout answers?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” Elena nods. “But don’t get the answer wrong or Kenny ’ll yell at you.”</p><p>“What?” He looks over, cheeks coloring when his eyes meet Villanelle’s. “I will not.”</p><p>Villanelle glances around the room, eyes jumping from table to table. They dart back to the MILF table. To one MILF in particular.</p><p>“Oh shit.”</p><p>“What?” Eve follows her gaze.</p><p>Villanelle’s mouth moves but no words come out. The woman senses their stares and looks over. Eve and Villanelle quickly divert their gaze but it’s too late.</p><p>“Shit,” Villanelle utters.</p><p>“Do you know her?”</p><p>Villanelle cringes. “Sort of.”</p><p>“What, like a friend or roommate or something?”</p><p>Villanelle looks back over at the table out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Uh, not exactly.”</p><p>“What then?” Eve asks, her tone more demanding.</p><p>“Uh…more of like…an ex.” Villanelle winces.</p><p>“A ex?” Eve retorts.</p><p>Villanelle shrinks in her seat. “Mhm.”</p><p>“<em>She’s</em> your ex?” Eve says.</p><p>“What? Why do you say it like that?”</p><p>“Look at her tits.” Eve nods over.</p><p>“They’re massive,” Elena comments.</p><p>“Elena,” Eve snaps.</p><p>“What?" Elena shrugs. "They are.”</p><p>“Oh my God.” Eve hangs her head.</p><p>“I should’ve stayed home tonight,” Kenny mumbles to himself.</p><p>The woman glances at their table again, this time making direct eye contact with Villanelle, no mistaking it.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“What?” Eve looks up.</p><p>“She’s coming over here.”</p><p>“What?” Eve looks over.</p><p>“Don’t look!” Villanelle growls.</p><p>Eve whips her head back, hiding her eyes.</p><p>“Oh my God, she saw.” She runs her hand over her head trying to act casual.</p><p>“I said don’t look!” Villanelle snaps.</p><p>“Well what was I-“</p><p>“Villanelle.” The woman beams. “Oh, it’s so good to see you, it’s been ages.”</p><p>She wraps her arms around Villanelle and hauls her in for a hug, Villanelle’s face going right into her cleavage.</p><p>“Oh, no.” Kenny looks at Elena who watches Eve with an uneasy expression.</p><p>Eve sets her jaw.</p><p>“Gemma.” Villanelle feigns a pleasant smile, wanting to disappear on the spot. “Wow, what are the odds?”</p><p>“Such a small world.” Gemma grins, enthralled by Villanelle. “How’ve you been? You never-”</p><p>Villanelle clears her throat. “Busy. I’ve been really really busy.”</p><p>Bill saunters up. “Who is-“</p><p>“No,” Elena cuts him off. “Just sit, don’t ask.”</p><p>He gives her a confused look.</p><p>Gemma keeps her eyes on Villanelle, a bit of a flirty smile on her face.</p><p>“Are you always here for trivia nights? My friends pulled me along this time, said I had to come with them, didn’t have a choice.”</p><p>Eve’s neck tics at the high-pitched sound of Gemma's voice. She stares at Villanelle, waiting for her to send Gemma back to her table.</p><p>“This is my first time,” Villanelle explains to Gemma. “I’m here with my friend.” She nods at Eve, Eve cursing at herself for not using the term girlfriend earlier.</p><p>“Oh, hi!” Gemma extends her hand. “I’m Gemma, V’s friend.”</p><p>V?</p><p>“Eve.” Eve shakes Gemma's hand with a firm grip, smiling over-the-top with her eyes. “Funny Villanelle hasn’t mentioned you.” She shrugs.</p><p>“Oh, well she hasn’t mentioned you either,” Gemma says.</p><p>“Oh.” Eve turns to Villanelle, obviously angry. "Really?"</p><p>“I…" Villanelle looks between them. "Am very busy.” She laughs nervously, cringing a smile.</p><p>Bill looks over at Elena with raised brows. She shakes her head at him. Meanwhile, Kenny hides his eyes in his hand, waiting for it all to be over.</p><p>Gemma redirects her attention back to Villanelle. “Well you’ll have to come by some time." She smiles. "I finally put that painting up in my room, right over the-”</p><p>“I bet it looks great,” Villanelle cuts her off before she can say another word. “I don’t need to come see it.”</p><p>“Oh.” Gemma senses something is a little off. “Well, maybe we could just-“</p><p>Music blasts over the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>[Let’s Dance – David Bowie]</p><p> </p><p>“God, why is that so loud?” Eve complains.</p><p>“Alright, alright, alright! Welcome to trivia night Wednesdays!” the emcee announces in the microphone. “Well drinks starting at two quid, doubles at three, and pints at five.”</p><p>Eve glares at Gemma who frowns at Villanelle who stares blankly at the table.</p><p>“Tonight it’s all about the 80s!" the emcee goes on. "80s music, movies, history, pop culture. You name it, I’m asking it!” He surveys the pub. “Looks like some of you are a little too young to remember-“</p><p>“You’re too young!” a woman shouts.</p><p>“Yes, yes I am. Very good observation there. Um...” He clears his throat as he scans the tables. “I see some new faces over at the Too Drunk table tonight.”</p><p>Gemma and Villanelle look at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“No, she’s a MILF!” a busty brunette yells then the whole table bursts into laughter.</p><p>“I should, um, I should go.” Gemma nods over at her table.</p><p>“Yeah, you think?” Eve mutters.</p><p>“It was so sweet to see you, Villanelle,” Gemma says, running her hand down Villanelle’s arm, “If your schedule ever opens up, let me know.”</p><p>She smiles and squeezes Villanelle lightly, Eve watching with a look on her face like she could kill the woman right then and there. Villanelle gives Gemma a half-smile, burying her head in her hands as soon as she’s gone.</p><p>“That was certainly interesting,” Bill whispers over to Elena. She kicks him under the table.</p><p>“An ex, huh?” Eve asks Villanelle.</p><p>Villanelle looks up reluctantly. “Eve, I am so sorry.”</p><p>“Is she your ex, actually?”</p><p>“Yes.” Villanelle nods. “I mean I consider her an ex, I don’t know what she thinks of me.”</p><p>“Not helping,” Elena mutters.</p><p>Villanelle glances at her then back at Eve.</p><p>“I don’t talk to her anymore. At all," Villanelle says. "Really I don’t.”</p><p>Eve sighs and hangs her head in her hand.</p><p>“Oh Jesus.”</p><p>Villanelle bites her nail, looking at Elena for support. She cringes and shrugs her shoulders.</p><p>The emcee carries on upfront. “If you don’t know the rules have someone at your table explain them, there are plenty of veterans out there tonight so let’s just skip all the intros and get right into it. Here’s the first question. Name the artist of this song an-“</p><p>“Bowie!” several people shout at the same time.</p><p>“Artist and year,” the emcee follows up. “Double answer, you need both for the point.”</p><p>“’87!” a woman from the MILF table shouts.</p><p>“Not quite.”</p><p>“‘82!” Bill yells.</p><p>“Closer. Anyone else?”</p><p>“’83!” a younger man calls out.</p><p>“That’s the one! The Shot Callers with the first point.”</p><p>“Dammit,” Bill curses under his breath. “I knew that.”</p><p>Elena shakes her head at him, flashing her eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>She gestures over at Eve and Villanelle with her eyes.</p><p>“Eve,” Villanelle tries, nudging Eve with her knee.</p><p>Eve keeps her head in her hand, eyes closed as she thinks.</p><p>“Eve,” Villanelle tries again, bumping her knee a little harder.</p><p>Eve looks up wearily.</p><p>“Do you want me to go?”</p><p>Eve slumps her shoulders. “No.”</p><p>“I feel like I should," Villanelle says, "so you and your friends can play your game.”</p><p>“No, don’t. It’s…” Eve can’t bring herself to dismiss the event that easy.</p><p>“I should go.” Villanelle stands. </p><p>"No." Eve grabs her arm. “Wait.”</p><p>Elena, Bill, and Kenny can’t help but watch.</p><p>“Just…” Eve sighs.</p><p>“I’ll call you, or you call me, or”—Villanelle looks over at Elena and Bill who quickly redirect their gaze. She takes Eve’s hand. “Just…I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?" She smiles weakly. "Lunch? Or I’ll come by your office or to your house later, whatever you want, okay?”</p><p>Eve nods.</p><p>Villanelle gives Eve a lopsided grin. “I hope your team wins.”</p><p>She squeezes Eve's hand then heads for the door. Eve doesn’t watch her go, just hangs her head again. Kenny frowns at her.</p><p>“She seemed genuinely sorry about it,” Elena tries to comfort her.</p><p>The emcee asks the next question. “In what year was the wedding of Lady Diana and Prince Charles?”</p><p>“1981!” Gemma yells.</p><p>Eve looks up and glares at the woman. She chugs the rest of her drink then grabs Villanelle’s and slugs it back too.</p><p> </p><p><strong>THURSDAY</strong><br/>
In the office, the computer consoles buzz too loud and the fluorescent lights give off an unforgiving brightness. Eve groans and rubs her forehead, a headache pounding behind her eyes, queasiness stirring around her stomach.</p><p>“Do you have any more of those weird charcoal pills?” she asks Elena.</p><p>Elena opens a desk drawer and pulls out a large bottle.</p><p>“Always keep some handy.”</p><p>She pours two large black capsules into her hand then passes the bottle to Eve.</p><p>“How many are you supposed to take?”</p><p>“I don’t know." Elena pops the pills in her mouth. "Two to eight?”</p><p>“Two to eight?” Eve says with concern.</p><p>“That’s a large difference,” Kenny comments.</p><p>Elena glances over her shoulder at him.</p><p>“When did you get here?”</p><p>“I’ve been here.”</p><p>Eve chokes down three capsules. “Jesus, those are awful.”</p><p>She passes the bottle back to Elena.</p><p>“But highly effective,” Elena says.</p><p>Eve hangs her head with a groan. “What happened after I spilled my drink?”</p><p>“We won I think,” Elena says.</p><p>“No, we didn’t,” Kenny corrects. “We lost by a lot.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Eve looks up at him. “Please tell me the MILFs didn’t win.”</p><p>“No, the Shot Callers.”</p><p>“Oh, thank God.”</p><p>Elena goes to take a sip of tea but grimaces as soon as she tastes the liquid.</p><p>“I think they were winning for a while though," she says. "Hence all the drinks.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kenny looks at Eve. “You pretty much got a new drink every time they got a point.”</p><p>“Oh, God.” Eve rests her head on the desk, letting out a miserable groan.</p><p>“Have you talked to her yet?” Elena asks, squinting at the light coming from her computer screen. She turns the monitor off.</p><p>“I’m meeting her for lunch,” Eve mumbles without looking up.</p><p>“Well, I know you like her a lot so I hope it all works out," Elena says trying to be positive. "She is nice to look at,” she adds.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Eve gives her a sad smile then gets up and sulks over to Bill’s office, standing in the doorway looking small and dejected.</p><p>“I’m taking an hour for lunch," she says. "Maybe more, maybe going home after.”</p><p>“You’re late this morning and now you think you can take a long lunch?”</p><p>Eve drops her shoulders. “No, I’m just-“</p><p>“Make her come here.”</p><p>“I am. She is.”</p><p>“Good, she should,” Bill says.</p><p>“I just..." Eve lets out a long sigh. "I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“You have to talk to her about it, she what she has to say. Maybe she really is broken up with that other woman.”</p><p>“God, I hope so.”</p><p>“It very well could be," Bill says. "So don’t go meet her already assuming the worst.”</p><p>“Okay,” Eve mumbles.</p><p>“Take the day off if you need to. You’re useless when you’re hungover.”</p><p>Eve lets out a weak chuckle. “Thanks, Bill.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve walks out the front doors of her office building, Villanelle waiting outside with a bag of takeaway wearing trousers and a nice shirt—she must have changed before she came over. Eve mopes over giving her a sad smile, the daylight harsh on her eyes.</p><p>“Hi,” Villanelle says quietly, unsure of Eve’s mood.</p><p>“Hi,” Eve mutters, noticing Villanelle’s perfume.</p><p>Damn her for always smelling so good.</p><p>“Do you want to sit?” Villanelle asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eve says, already falling onto the bench.</p><p>She slouches rubbing her eyes, the headache thudding against her skull.</p><p>Villanelle nudges a box of food towards her. “I got you galbi with rice and red kongnamul." She smiles weakly. "That’s what you always get.”</p><p>“Thanks. But"—Eve's stomach churns—"I’m not really hungry right now.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I drank a lot more after you left.”</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle frowns.</p><p>She moves the boxes to the ground and scoots closer to Eve, taking her hand.</p><p>“Eve, I am so sorry about last night.”</p><p>Eve looks at her tiredly.</p><p>“I probably shouldn’t have left but I didn’t know what else to do,” Villanelle says.</p><p>She nervously looks down at her boots, the words she practiced earlier now escaping her mind.</p><p>“Is she really an ex?” Eve asks.</p><p>“Yes."</p><p>“You’re not still with her?”</p><p>“No." Villanelle shakes her head. "I haven’t talked to her or seen her in months.”</p><p>“Really?" Eve says irritably. "Because she seemed pretty happy to see you then invited you over.”</p><p>“She’s always like that. I don’t know, mm…" Villanelle searches for the word. "Over-enthusiastic?”</p><p>Eve presses her lips together.</p><p>Villanelle sighs.</p><p>“We were together—‘together’—for like I don’t know five, six, seven months maybe? But then she kept coming around all the time, every day, and I really didn’t have the time or energy," Villanelle says. "She is a very loud person and not just her voice, but that can really get on your nerves. But also…I don’t know her personality?”</p><p>Eve studies her, trying to figure out if she’s telling the truth or making up some explanation.</p><p>“So I saw her less and less because she wanted it to be more serious and I don’t know.” Villanelle shrugs. “I guess I didn’t.”</p><p>“You don’t want something serious?”</p><p>Villanelle realizes what she just said.</p><p>“With her, no," she says quickly, "but with you-”</p><p>“With me?” Eve looks at her expectantly.</p><p>“With you…" Villanelle turns her body to Eve. "I want to be around you every day, every night. Want to bring you lunch because you bring me coffee. Want to plan dates and go out or stay in and do nothing.”</p><p>“You mean that?" Eve says, wanting to believe her. "You’re not just saying it?”</p><p>“No, I mean it, Eve," Villanelle says with conviction. "Things could get serious with you and I would be happy about it.”</p><p>Eve lets on a long, exhausted sigh of uncertainty.</p><p>“Okay. I don’t know if I should believe you but-“</p><p>“You can.” Villanelle squeezes her hand. “You should.”</p><p>She waits for Eve to reply, watching her with worried eyes.</p><p>Eve gives her a tiny smile then rests her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m so hungover.” She groans.</p><p>Villanelle laughs, squeezing Eve’s hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry I made you drink so much,” she mutters, laying her head on Eve’s and nuzzling on her.</p><p>Eve chuckles, shutting her eyes and sinking into Villanelle.</p><p>“Do you still want to go out tomorrow?” Villanelle asks.</p><p>Eve smiles. “Yes.”</p><p>“I will make it up to you, Eve, I promise," Villanelle says. "I already made reservations at an even fancier place.”</p><p>Eve lets out a laugh. “Hopefully I have my appetite back.”</p><p>Villanelle grins to one side and runs her thumb back and forth across Eve’s hand, a sense of relief washing over her. Her stomach growls in response.</p><p>“Um," she mutters softly. "If you’re not going to eat the ribs, can I have them?”</p><p>“I think if I tried to eat right now I’d actually throw up.”</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle twirls her hair into a bun, back in her jumpsuit at work.</p><p>“Did you finish the fuel injectors for the Jaguar?” Bear asks, grabbing a set of keys from behind the Service Desk.</p><p>“No, did you?”</p><p>“No, it’s on your service.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you can’t work on it if you have time,” Villanelle says.</p><p>“We have cars parked in the lot and all the lanes are full.” Bear gestures out at the garage.</p><p>“Yeah. I know.”</p><p>“And that guy, Raymond, calls every hour to check on the damn thing so you should probably-“</p><p>“Just go finish your jobs,” Villanelle cuts him off.</p><p>Bear grabs a work order, crumpling it in his large hand.</p><p>“The talk didn’t go well?”</p><p>“No, it went fine. I apologized, we’re fine.”</p><p>“Why are you all, you know,” he waves the paper at her, “like you are.”</p><p>She scowls at him.</p><p>The bell rings over the front door.</p><p>“Excuse me I need to help this customer.”</p><p>A man with an extraordinary mustache approaches the desk.</p><p>“Nice ‘stache,” Bear mumbles before going out to the garage, Hugo yelling at him as soon as he opens the door.</p><p>“Hello,” Villanelle smiles. “How-“</p><p>“There’s been some sort of billing issue,” the man says tersely, “I need to sort it out.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, what-“</p><p>“I’ve been charged four times for services,” he pulls a statement out of his jacket, “for a car I don’t even own.”</p><p>“Oh, maybe it was just a mix up in the system, let me check.”</p><p>The man raises his voice, “I don’t own a car at all.”</p><p>Villanelle eyes him, “O-kay. Can I get your name?”</p><p>“Niko.”</p><p>“Full name?”</p><p>“Niko Polastri.”</p><p>Villanelle heart drops.</p><p>“Polastri?”</p><p>“Yes,” he huffs.</p><p>“Um,” Villanelle’s mind blanks.</p><p>Her eyes dart to his left ring finger.</p><p>No ring.</p><p>She stares at the computer, not moving a muscle.</p><p>“Is there a problem?”</p><p>“Uh, no.” She forces her brain to function, “Do you have the credit card the charges were made on? I can run it and see what comes up.”</p><p>Her mind races wildly as he pulls out his wallet.</p><p>“So this is your business then?” he asks, noticing the “V” on her jumpsuit.</p><p>He sets his credit card on the counter.</p><p>“Yes,” she grabs it reluctantly, afraid the number will only confirm what she’s thinking.</p><p>Her stomach suddenly feels uneasy.</p><p>She types deliberately on the keyboard, heart beating faster with each number, palms starting to dampen with sweat. She hits Enter.</p><p>A work order opens on the screen.</p><p>Customer: Eve Polastri<br/>
Make: Toyota<br/>
Model: Prius<br/>
Year: 2008</p><p>Registration Number: --</p><p>Job #1: Customer arrived with deflated tire. Mounted and balanced 1 new tire.</p><p>Job#2: Changed oil with synthetic blend.</p><p>Job #3: Customer states vehicle check engine light on. Performed multipoint inspection. Checked ignition system. Spark plug loose. Replaced. Normal after repair.</p><p>Job #4: Customer states vehicle stalls when slowing and stopping. Performed multipoint inspection. Checked fuel system. Leak in fuel line. Replaced line and gaskets. Normal after repair.</p><p>All the way on the last page under Total Invoice is the word CANCELLED.</p><p>She swallows, her mouth becoming dry.</p><p>“Well?” Niko asks.</p><p>“A work order came up under that number but all the charges were cancelled.”</p><p>“Why was my card number used for someone else’s repair work?”</p><p>Villanelle’s stomach churns, not wanting to have to explain the situation.</p><p>She forces out the words, “The name that came up was Eve Polastri.”</p><p>He scoffs loudly, “Eve?” He strokes his mustache, “Wow that’s just-”</p><p>“All the invoices were cancelled so your card shouldn’t be charged.”</p><p>“Then why are charges showing up on my statement?” he scowls.</p><p>“Take that up with your bank.”</p><p>He glares, “I want a print out of that.”</p><p>“I can’t just-“</p><p>“It’s my credit card information,” he fumes.</p><p>Villanelle clenches her jaw. She prints the service report, the ten pages coming out of the printer unbearably slow.</p><p>“This is just,” Niko shakes his head vehemently.</p><p>Villanelle gathers up the papers and tidies them together to staple.</p><p>“I don’t need-“</p><p>She glares at him as she clamps the stapler. He practically rips the stack of papers from her hands.</p><p>“My card?” he spits.</p><p>Villanelle barely holds the corner between her fingers as she hands it back. Niko turns on his heel, shaking his head on his way out, not even bothering to even say thank you.</p><p>A heaviness settles over her, confusion, frustration, anger sinking deeper into her body.</p><p>Hugo slinks up behind her, “I didn’t know people actually walked around with mustaches like that.”</p><p>Villanelle doesn’t respond.</p><p>He bumps into her with his shoulder. “Almost Friday,” he says bouncing his brow.</p><p>“Have you met Jamie?” she asks abruptly.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Your replacement.”</p><p>Hugo’s face pales.</p><p>“You have one week to change my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve stares up at the ceiling, her headache finally abating but her mind still restless. She wildly kicks the sheet off her legs.</p><p>Is that woman actually Villanelle’s ex? Like <em>ex</em> ex? Like they don’t talk anymore?</p><p>And was it really just some casual thing?</p><p>And was it five months or seven months? Because there’s a difference.</p><p>And God damn her tits were massive.</p><p>Eve looks down at her own chest. She growls and jumps out of bed, pacing around in the dark.</p><p>And what kind of name is Gemma anyways? And her fucking voice. Are you kidding me?</p><p>How did Villanelle tolerate that? What does she have that is worth enduring that noise for?</p><p>Looks?</p><p>Hardly.</p><p>Sense of humor?</p><p>Doubtful.</p><p>Certainly not her personality.</p><p>Is she that good in bed?</p><p>Eve stops, anger coursing through her. Her thoughts suddenly shift to Villanelle.</p><p>Her body, her curves, her hips, her tits. Her eyes, her smile, her tongue, her lips.</p><p>“I’ll show her who’s good in bed,” Eve shouts to herself then stomps downstairs for a bottle of wine.</p><p> </p><p><strong>FRIDAY</strong><br/>
Villanelle groans as she types in line after tedious line of service reports with a scowl on her face, the process going on with agonizing slowness. So slow that it’s causing her to have to stay late on a Friday but her mind is making it impossible for her to concentrate by incessantly wandering off to Niko.</p><p>Niko Polastri.</p><p>Niko Polastri, Eve’s what?</p><p>Ex?</p><p>He wasn’t wearing a wedding ring so they must be broken up. But why did she charge the repairs to his card?</p><p>Does that mean they have a joint account? Are they still together?</p><p>Or separated?</p><p>Divorced?</p><p>Why did Eve use <em>that</em> card?</p><p>Retribution? A way to get back at him?</p><p>But it wasn’t even her car.</p><p>Did she actually pop the tire as an excuse to come into the shop? Or was it just a way to get back at Niko?</p><p>Is Eve really interested in her at all? Is their relationship-</p><p>Jesus, relationship?</p><p>Villanelle lets out an sigh and rests her head in her hands, her thoughts leading her astray. She glares up at the screen and grudgingly goes back to typing, scanning the inspection diagnostics for the MINI Cooper.</p><p>The bell rings over the front door.</p><p>“Sorry we’re closed,” she says without looking up.</p><p>“That’s not what the sign says,” Eve responds, her voice silky.</p><p>Her heels click on the linoleum as she strides across the waiting room. Villanelle scrunches her brow and looks over, eyes widening as a grin spreads across her face. She lets out a laugh in amazement, eyes jumping up and down over Eve, taking in every part of that very form-fitting dress.</p><p>“Whoa.”</p><p>All thoughts of Niko suddenly vanish.</p><p>Smirking and very pleased with herself, Eve slinks up to Villanelle eying her lecherously. Villanelle hops out of her seat, exiting out of the window without even thinking to hit save.</p><p>“Sure you don’t have time for one more customer?” Eve asks, swiveling her hips with the words.</p><p>“I charge double after five.”</p><p>“I’m willing to pay triple.”</p><p>Villanelle laughs and wraps her arms around Eve, practically knocking her over as she kisses her.</p><p>Eve laughs. “You like it?”</p><p>She twirls for Villanelle showing her the open back. Villanelle's attention goes to Eve’s body and Eve’s body only.</p><p>“Eve, you look…” She struggles around for words. “Wow.”</p><p>Eve beams, eyes electrified.</p><p>“And I’m”—Villanelle looks down at her grungy jumpsuit. Her cheeks flush a little. “You didn’t give me time to get ready.”</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you,” Eve says, taking her hands and kisses her tenderly.</p><p>“I am very surprised,” Villanelle murmurs and kisses Eve back.</p><p>“Hm,” Eve hums. “Good.”</p><p>Villanelle twirls her finger around one of Eve’s curls, a fiendish thought sneaking into her head.</p><p>“We have almost two hours before we need to be anywhere." She quirks her brow.</p><p>“I know.” Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle’s neck. “I might have an idea or two for how we can kill some time.”</p><p>“I bet I have a better idea.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eve laughs. "Really?”</p><p>“Mhm, but you have to wait right here.”</p><p>Eve furrows her brow. “What?”</p><p>“Wait”—Villanelle kisses her lips softly—“right here.”</p><p>She pulls away with a mischievous grin then jogs down the hall towards the Parts Desk.</p><p>“This was supposed to be my thing!” Eve yells after her.</p><p>She glances out at the garage, the Jaguar parked in the first spot, only one set of lights turned on overhead giving off a soft glow that makes the space feel more like a showroom. Eve smiles to herself and slips out the door, wanting to make Villanelle sweat a little when she returns from wherever it is she just ran off to. She slinks up to the Jaguar, her stilettos echoing off all the concrete.</p><p>Eve doesn’t know much about cars.</p><p>Actually</p><p>Eve doesn’t know anything about cars, but this one with its sleek and smooth curves and polished paint is nothing short of sexy. It’s clearly an older model, Eve guesses some time from the 60s only because it looks like one of those cars that would be in a British spy movie.</p><p>She runs her fingers across the shimmering metal then leans up against the hood and shakes out her curls, sweeping them behind her shoulders and crossing one foot in front of the other, jutting out her hips and striking her most seductive pose. She watches Villanelle jog back into the waiting room, frantically looking around for a moment before turning and meeting her lustful gaze. She throws the door open, stalking towards Eve, the top of her jumpsuit tied around her waist.</p><p>Eve smirks wider than her.</p><p>“You know I like it when you wear it like that,” she says, eyes flicking up and down Villanelle’s body.</p><p>“Mhm.” Villanelle glides up to her. “I have something else I think you might like.”</p><p>Eve notices the tautening of the fabric of Villanelle’s pants near her inner thigh. Her eyes stay on it as a familiar throbbing pulses between her legs. Villanelle lets out a breathy laugh as she grabs Eve by the waist, pulling her in for a kiss. She slides her hands to Eve’s ass, grinding her hips into her. Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle, clawing at her as she moves her hips up and down, the strap rubbing near her clit.</p><p>“What do you think?” Villanelle grins, lips still on Eve’s.</p><p>“Mm.” Eve purrs, hands on Villanelle’s ass, squeezing her and keeping her close. “I think this is <em>way</em> better than what I had in mind.”</p><p>Villanelle grins. “Told you.”</p><p>She slips her tongue between Eve’s teeth, her fingers finding the zipper of Eve’s dress as Eve’s hands work her tank up and over her breasts. She squeezes one and kisses the other, tongue running round and round in a circle over Villanelle’s nipple. She sucks on it.</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Villanelle sighs, her stomach quivering inward.</p><p>She watches Eve flick her tongue, her dark eyes gazing up at her, a savage smile on her lips. Eve nips her then lets out a throaty laugh, hand gliding up around Villanelle’s neck as she draws their lips together again.</p><p>Villanelle moans out a laugh, fingers back to work unzipping Eve’s dress. She slips the straps off Eve’s shoulders, kissing her on the cheek…</p><p>Jaw…</p><p>Neck...</p><p>Then letting the dress fall to the floor and tracing her fingers up Eve’s leg. Her breath trembles. She steps out of her dress, heels still on her feet, then runs her hands over Villanelle’s breasts, pulling the tank up and over her head, flinging it behind her. Villanelle laughs and goes in for another kiss, hands all over Eve, grabbing her, squeezing her, wanting her more and more as she grinds the strap on her.</p><p>The throbbing grows between Eve’s legs.</p><p>She sighs a warm breath onto Villanelle’s lips, her hand slipping under the back of her pants and grabbing her ass. Villanelle starts to untie the sleeves from around her waist but Eve takes her hands and stops her.</p><p>“Leave it,” she murmurs, pushing Villanelle’s hands away and behind her back.</p><p>Villanelle obeys, grinning as Eve slips her finger in the gap between the buttons on the bottom part of her jumper, pulling apart each metal snap one by one.</p><p>Pop</p><p>Pop</p><p>Pop</p><p>Villanelle’s nipples harden, a tingling spreading out from between her legs. Eve runs her nails down the soft skin of Villanelle’s stomach then reaches down and pulls out the strap. She grins at the blue then bites her lip and runs her hand back up Villanelle’s body and around her throat, locking their lips together. Their tongues chase after each other.</p><p>Villanelle laughs onto Eve’s lips.</p><p>“You ready?” she asks, her voice dripping with desire.</p><p>Eve looks her square in the eye.</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>Villanelle’s hazel eyes flicker as Eve squats, running her hands down her thighs, nails painted black, eyes looking up at her. She spreads her legs wide, rolling her hips and arching her back. Villanelle’s lower lip quivers, the feeling between her legs intensifying. Eve runs one hand to her clit, rubbing her fingers over it, her other hand taking the strap and tracing her tongue in circles around the tip. Villanelle’s jaw drops as she lets out a sigh and runs a hand through her hair, feeling herself getting wet. Eve runs her lips over the tip.</p><p>“Oh fuck yeah, put your mouth on it.”</p><p>Eve smirks with her eyes as she sucks the strap, Villanelle’s breath catching in her chest. She gently rocks her hips, Eve taking the strap deeper in her throat. She bobs her head as she sucks harder, her lips gliding back and forth across the slippery blue over and over again. Villanelle clutches the fabric of her pants, her stomach trembling as she watches Eve take all of it in her mouth, then slowly, slowly slide her lips off, flashing her a feral grin as she wipes her bottom lip.</p><p>“Eve,” Villanelle forces out.</p><p>Eve laughs in her throat. She stands, kissing Villanelle just below the belly button then gliding her tongue across her body, shimmying as she works her way up, stopping to suck on her nipple then biting it almost too hard.</p><p>Villanelle’s breath shakes. “Eve.”</p><p>Her eyes shift a shade darker. She grips Eve by the hips and throws her up against the Jaguar, pushing her chest down so she lies flat on the hood, then pulls her underwear down her thighs and tosses them above her head. Eve sits up on her elbows, spreading herself wide for Villanelle.</p><p>“Fuck,” Villanelle exhales.</p><p>Eve’s heels scrape across the paint.</p><p>“Oh shit.”</p><p>“Fuck the car.”</p><p>Villanelle grabs Eve and slides her down, her bare skin screeching across the metal. Lust rips through her body seeing how glistening wet Eve is for her. She runs a hand up Eve’s leg as she draws up spit from the inside of her cheeks and lets a drop fall, aiming for Eve’s clit. Eve laughs, her head falling back, letting out a heavy sigh when she feels the warm wetness dripping down into her. Villanelle dives in, her hands pressed on the hood as she twirls her tongue over Eve’s clit.</p><p>“Oh God.” Eve moans. “Feels so good.”</p><p>Villanelle smirks then slurps Eve up, locking her lips around her clit. Eve presses Villanelle’s face into her harder, hand gripping her blonde hair as she shakes her head back and forth, slopping Eve up, being as loud as possible. Eve laughs and squeezes her between her legs, fucking loving the feeling. Villanelle chuckles deep in her chest then pulls Eve down the hood more, her hips almost falling off. She drops down, getting on her knees.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Eve moans.</p><p>Villanelle smirks.</p><p>“Put your legs”—she moves Eve’s leg over her shoulder—"like that."</p><p>Eve moves her other, squishing Villanelle’s face between her thighs, laughing as she falls back against the cool metal letting Villanelle take control. She wraps her hands around Eve’s legs, squeezing her thighs, biting at her skin before dipping her tongue inside, feeling her warmth and savoring her taste. Eve moans, grabbing her tits, leaving marks on her own skin, the sensation of Villanelle inside her un-fucking-believable. Villanelle moves her tongue in and out, licks Eve up and down, draws shapes over her clit.</p><p>Eve sighs heavy and hot, shutting her eyes, getting lost in the way Villanelle’s tongue feels flicking her clit. She takes sharp breaths, ribs expanding as she inhales deeper. Villanelle rolls her tongue up and down in a never-ending rhythm then dives inside again, dancing her tongue around in a serpentine.</p><p>Eve’s breath shakes as Villanelle brings her lips to her clit, sucking and slurping.</p><p>“Fuck.” Eve pants, clawing her tits, nails digging into her skin. “I-“</p><p>She squeezes Villanelle between her legs as she pinches her nipples, her clit throbbing and pulsating, the feeling about to overflow.</p><p>Villanelle lets up.</p><p>“No.” Eve groans, opening her eyes, the feeling subsiding a fraction.</p><p>Villanelle slides out from beneath her legs, getting back to her feet. She holds onto Eve, gliding her nails across her warm skin.</p><p>She flashes her a tigerish grin. “Are you really ready?”</p><p>She rocks her hips, rubbing the strap over Eve’s clit.</p><p>“Oh God.” Eve groans with a smile. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Villanelle lets out a lecherous chuckle then pulls lube out of the side pocket of her pants.</p><p>“Oh.” Eve laughs, relieved. “Thank God.”</p><p>“I am always prepared.” Villanelle smirks.</p><p>She pops the lid and squirts lube all over the strap, rubbing it around with her long fingers.</p><p>“Okay, but”—Eve locks her legs around Villanelle and sits up, untying the sleeves of her jumper and loosening it from around her waist.</p><p>“Oh, now you want it off?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Eve grins.</p><p>Villanelle raises Eve’s legs up higher, Eve clenching her tight around the ribs as she pulls the jumper off her hips until it falls down around her ankles.</p><p>“Yeah”—Eve grabs Villanelle’s ass—“that’s what I want.”</p><p>Villanelle laughs then bends over Eve, laying her down on the hood, kissing her on the lips then rolling her tongue across her neck.</p><p>“Are you <em>really</em> ready, Eve?” she whispers.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Villanelle licks her ear then kisses her lips before standing up taller and taking the strap and guiding it inside. Eve sighs as Villanelle slides it in deeper, eyes attentive on hers.</p><p>Eve lets out a deep breath. “Oh fuck, God.”</p><p>Villanelle thrusts her hips taking it slow to start, letting Eve get used to the feeling. She licks her lips as she watches the strap glide in and out of Eve, turning herself on, her clit sending pulses out into her body. She lets out a sigh as Eve brings her fingers to her clit and strokes it in circles.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Eve pants. “Yeah.”</p><p>Villanelle picks up her rhythm edging deeper. Eve bites her lip, groaning as Villanelle thrusts the strap all the way in, her hips pressed up against Eve’s. She rolls her hips in a smooth wave, the strap deep inside.</p><p>She glances up at Eve. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Oh God yeah.” Eve nods.</p><p>Villanelle grins and moves her hips faster, taking heavy breaths, working to keep up the quick pace. Eve flicks her clit as it throbs, the strap hitting all the right spots inside. She wraps her legs around Villanelle as she thrusts her hips against her.</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” She moans.</p><p>Villanelle huffs and thrusts faster, dropping her head and going to work, driving her hips in a steady tempo.</p><p>“Oh God yeah, like that. Don’t stop.”</p><p>Eve rubs her fingers back and forth over her clit as fast as she can, feeling the strap deep inside. She inhales ragged breaths; her stomach quivers. Villanelle thrusts faster and faster, grunting as she exerts energy, going until she’s breathless. The inner creases of Eve’s hips burn as she keeps her legs wrapped around Villanelle. She whines, her muscles tensing and twitching, her clit throbbing.</p><p>“Fuck,” she cries out, clenching her legs and almost knocking the air out of Villanelle.</p><p>She huffs, her chest red and starting to glint with sweat, and pulls out then takes Eve by the arms and lifts her up off the hood, Eve laughing as she releases her legs from around her, feet unsteady on the ground. She kisses Villanelle fervidly, hands making their way to her ass.</p><p>“Turn around,” Villanelle whispers.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Eve takes Villanelle’s lower lip between her teeth and bites it.</p><p>“Tell me what you want me to do.”</p><p>Villanelle grins, hands gripping Eve tight then taking her by the hips and shoving her forward.</p><p>“Turn around,” she orders.</p><p>Eve simpers, looking over her shoulder as she turns. Villanelle can feel herself soaking through.</p><p>She pushes Eve.</p><p>Eve falls forward, catching herself with her palms on the hood. Villanelle runs her hands over her ass, Eve shaking her hips side to side, taunting her with a smug grin. Villanelle slips her hand between Eve’s legs, moaning at the slick slipperiness on her fingers.</p><p>“Wider.”</p><p>Eve complies, stepping both legs out wider as Villanelle presses her hand on the small of her back, forcing it down. Eve arches more, squeezing her shoulder blades together. She looks back at Villanelle.</p><p>She rubs her lips together as she grinds her hips against Eve, the strap gliding up and down over her ass. Villanelle slaps her. Eve lets out a breathy laugh, turned on by the little burst of pain on her skin. Villanelle slaps her again leaving a handprint behind. She grins hungrily as she squeezes Eve’s ass, Eve shaking her hips back and forth for her. She arches more as Villanelle guides the strap inside again, reaching between her legs to help it in.</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” She moans as it slides in easier.</p><p>Villanelle growls and thrusts her hips going deep from the start. Eve pants in sharp breaths, rubbing her clit with her fingers as Villanelle grabs her by the hips and drives hers hard and fast.</p><p>Eve bites her shoulder, the strap going <em>deep.</em> She flicks her clit faster as Villanelle picks up her pace then lets up.</p><p>Picks it up</p><p>Lets up</p><p>Picks it up</p><p>Lets up</p><p>“Fuck!” Eve yells, tormented by the rhythm.</p><p>Villanelle laughs, reaching her arm across and grabbing the outside of Eve’s hip and speeding back up.</p><p>Her hips smack against Eve’s ass.</p><p>Eve braces herself on the hood, Villanelle not slowing at all. She drops onto her elbows, looking back at her, her body twisting and wriggling around as the throbbing starts to swell in her clit.</p><p>Villanelle pinches her nipples as she thrusts her hips, fucking Eve.</p><p>Harder</p><p>Deeper</p><p>Faster</p><p>Rougher</p><p>“Fuck.” Eve moans, biting her shoulder as she throbs from the inside and out.</p><p>Villanelle growls, driving her hips into Eve, the slippery strap shining, lube dripping down Eve’s leg.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m“—Eve pants, the pulsing in her clit overflowing—“oh fuck.”</p><p>A surge of euphoria rushes through her as she hits her apex.</p><p>“Oh God.” She moans, her body spasming.</p><p>Villanelle huffs out laughs as Eve’s muscles quiver, her nerve endings zinging this way and that.</p><p>Villanelle pulls out and rubs the strap over Eve’s clit.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Eve moans. “Fuck.”</p><p>Her hips tremble, surges pulsing from her clit. Villanelle kiss her on the shoulder, wrapping her arms around her.</p><p>“Oh my God.”</p><p>She pushes herself up on the hood. Villanelle pulls her up, arms held around her tight. She nuzzles into her silky curls.</p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Eve pants</p><p>Villanelle laughs a warm breath in her ear. Eve turns in her arms, her dark eyes flickering when they meet Villanelle’s.</p><p>She laughs. “Fuck.”</p><p>Villanelle smirks proudly as Eve reaches down and loosens the Velcro straps around her waist.</p><p>“Your turn.” She grins.</p><p>“Eve, what?” Villanelle looks at her with wild eyes.</p><p>Eve works the harness down Villanelle’s legs, realizing her boots and pants are still on.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>She quickly unties the laces of Villanelle’s boots.</p><p>“Eve, what are you-“</p><p>“Just shut up,” Eve growls, working her boots loose.</p><p>“What are-</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Eve glares up at her.</p><p>Villanelle stares at her for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah okay.”</p><p>She kicks off her boots, Eve pulling her pants off then heaving them and the harness aside. She traces her tongue over Villanelle’s clit while she’s down there, hands running up and down her thighs, dragging her nails across her skin. She stands and grabs Villanelle by the throat, kissing her hard then throwing her against the hood this time, shoving her chest down until she’s flat on her back.</p><p>Villanelle bites her lip, adrenaline coursing through her, dying for Eve to be inside.</p><p>Eve glides her fingers between Villanelle’s legs.</p><p>“Oh my God.” She cackles. “You’re so <em>fucking</em> wet.”</p><p>“All for you,” Villanelle purrs.</p><p>“Oh”—Eve’s eyes widen—“yes please.”</p><p>She slips a finger inside; Villanelle’s stomach trembles.</p><p>“Yes, please,” she echoes.</p><p>Eve slides her finger in and out of Villanelle rough and fast, slipping a second inside, dark eyes on Villanelle’s as she flashes her a savage smile. Villanelle runs her fingers over her clit, rubbing herself as Eve fucks her, no intentions of easing up. She falls back, her clit pulsing and already on the verge of peaking.</p><p>Eve slows, moving her fingers over that sweet spot inside in a smooth and even rhythm, Villanelle moaning and squirming around on the hood. Eve speeds up, then slows down, speeds up, slows down teasing Villanelle with pleasure.</p><p>Villanelle grunts and groans as Eve laughs, rolling her tongue over her lips. She slips her fingers out then runs her tongue over Villanelle’s clit, dipping inside before she can even look up.</p><p>She licks her all over, her tongue slip-sliding around, lapping Villanelle up, loving every bit of it, drawing up strings of spit and wetness with her tongue. Villanelle sighs as Eve sucks and flicks her clit. Her hands drift up to her tits, squeezing them and twisting her hardened nipples.</p><p>Her clit pulses and throbs.</p><p>Eve sucks and fucks her, nails digging into the smooth skin of her inner thighs as she spreads her legs wider.</p><p>“Fuck.” Villanelle pants. “That’s so good.”</p><p>Eve twirls her tongue over and over again, Villanelle clenching her muscles as the feeling inside her swells. Eve lets up, bringing Villanelle’s knees together and pushing her up the hood.</p><p>“Scoot.”</p><p>Villanelle looks up to find Eve climbing on top of her, her lips glossy. She wiggles higher up on the hood, Eve opening her legs up wide again. She sighs out seeing Villanelle soaked and spread wide.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” she growls.</p><p>Villanelle’s eyes ignite as Eve straddles her, getting settled between her legs. She grinds her clit on Villanelle’s, moaning at the warm slipperiness.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Eve throws her head back and laughs, the feeling sending shockwaves through her clit.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Villanelle groans. “You’re right on it.”</p><p>Eve rolls her hips, gripping Villanelle’s leg as she holds it high, huffing out breaths as she quickens her pace. She grabs Villanelle’s throat, baring her teeth as she grinds faster, her clit rubbing against Villanelle’s, both of them slathered all over each other. Villanelle groans, her chest red, Eve’s grip tightening. Her breath gets stuck in her throat. She moans as Eve thrusts her hips faster, sliding around between her legs, rubbing against her back and forth in a ceaseless sensation on her clit.</p><p>“Eve,” she whimpers, trying to lift her head.</p><p>Eve shoves her back down, Villanelle’s face turning red. She fucks her hard and fast, the Jaguar bouncing up and down on its shocks. Villanelle’s hips buck up as she gets closer and closer to her peak. Eve releases her grip, blood circulating back into the white imprints from her fingers on Villanelle’s neck. She bends over Villanelle, forcing her leg up higher as she grinds on her from another angle.</p><p>Villanelle groans. “Oh fuck.”</p><p>Eve thrusts her hips, rubbing on her clit, dripping down into her. She kisses her, huffing warm breaths in her mouth.</p><p>“Don’t stop.” Villanelle sighs.</p><p>Eve jams her tongue in her mouth, grinding harder. Villanelle’s breath shakes, her body quivers, her hips jerk around as the feeling in her clit heightens until it brims over. She lets out a high-pitched moan. Eve keeps her lips on Villanelle’s as she rolls her hips, Villanelle clawing at her back as her legs clench and shudder. She pants heavy breaths onto Eve’s lips as Eve swivels her hips, shimmying back and forth, sending aftershocks through her as she huffs between moans.</p><p>Eve grinds slower catching her breath, letting Villanelle’s leg down, kissing her softly on the lips as she smiles.</p><p>“Hm.” Villanelle grins. “You surprised me again.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Eve runs her tongue along Villanelle’s lips.</p><p>They kiss, hands running all over each other, tongues dancing together. Eve rests her forehead against Villanelle’s, smiling at her with soft eyes. Villanelle pecks her on the lips.</p><p>They get cozy up against one another, wrapping their arms around each other, inhaling a deep breath in unison then laughing it out.</p><p>“Wow.” Villanelle grins.</p><p>“Mm.” </p><p>“We should do this more often.”</p><p>“Have sex on someone else’s car?”</p><p>“No.” Villanelle laughs. “But I would do this again.”</p><p>Eve drags her nails across Villanelle’s ribs.</p><p>“I think I know what you mean." She smirks. “I’m surprised this thing didn’t fall off its chassis—wait, is that what it’s called?”</p><p>“Eve," Villanelle lets out a light laugh. "Do you know how much this car is worth?”</p><p>“Uh…I don’t know fifty thousand?”</p><p>“No.” Villanelle chuckles. “Closer to one hundred and fifty thousand. Give or take.”</p><p>Eve sits up. “Are you fucking serious?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Villanelle nods.</p><p>“Oh my God.”</p><p>It sinks in.</p><p>“Oh my God.”</p><p>It sinks in further.</p><p>“Oh my God we just had sex on a hundred and fifty thousand euro car.” Eve laughs, amazed.</p><p>Villanelle tugs a loose curl of Eve’s wild hair. “Very good sex.”</p><p>Eve grins. She looks around the car, Villanelle’s jumpsuit and boots thrown to one side with the harness on top, her stilettos kicked off to the other side. She lets out a laugh then lies on top of Villanelle, resting her chin on her chest, gazing up at her.</p><p>Villanelle grins at her.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Eve smiles. “You still want to go get dinner?”</p><p>“I could eat.” Villanelle smirks.</p><p>Eve rolls her eyes.</p><p>Villanelle huffs a laugh. “We have a reservation we might as well show up.”</p><p>“You’ll be in your jumper while I wear a designer dress?” Eve grins.</p><p>Villanelle scrunches her nose up. “I was going to wear something nice actually but maybe I will wear the jumpsuit if you like it so much.”</p><p>Eve runs a finger down Villanelle’s chest between her breasts.</p><p>“I do like it.”</p><p>Goosebumps raise on Villanelle’s skin. Eve smirks proudly.</p><p>Villanelle grins. “You are insatiable.” </p><p>“Oh, <em>I’m</em> insatiable.” Eve laughs.</p><p>Villanelle wraps a leg around Eve, squeezing her arms around her. “Yes, you are out of control, cannot be tamed.”</p><p>Eve laughs harder, beaming wide and nuzzling into Villanelle.</p><p>“Mm." Villanelle releases her hold. "I guess I should probably go home and shower. I am <em>covered.</em>”</p><p>“Don’t." Eve lets out a throaty chuckle. "I like you that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle grins at Eve across the table, her hair tied back in a low bun, dressed in a satiny black blazer.</p><p>Eve smiles. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Villanelle shrugs.</p><p>“You know you have this really bad habit of staring at me but never saying anything.”</p><p>Villanelle stares at her longer.</p><p>“Get used to it,” she says with another shrug.</p><p>Eve bites the inside of her lips and blushes.</p><p>Villanelle’s eyes stay on her, memorizing the features of her face. Her eyes, the arch of her eyebrows. Her lips, colored red with lipstick. Her cheeks and the way they become fuller when she smiles.</p><p>Then a thought comes to her head unwillingly.</p><p>Niko</p><p>Polastri</p><p>She blinks at Eve, fighting against the impulse to bring him up, not wanting to ruin the moment but not able to help but wonder.</p><p>Does he still mean something to her?</p><p>She forces the thought out of her mind and far away because the woman sitting across from her is absolute perfection and it would simply be a waste of beauty to bring up Niko Polastri and watch as her soft features twist into harder edges, the topic undoubtedly only going to upset her.</p><p>Eve gazes at Villanelle, studying her, trying to read her thoughts through her eyes. She can’t help but think about the woman from trivia night, Gemma.</p><p>Does Villanelle still have feelings for her? Did she when she saw her?</p><p>Her mind gets stuck on the question, wondering if Villanelle is telling the truth, that there is nothing between them anymore and in fact there hardly ever was, or allegedly on Villanelle’s end. Part of her believes the blonde woman sitting across from her gazing at her with such a tenderness it’s hard to believe otherwise but another part of her is still unsure and it is this part that nags her now.</p><p>A silence settles, the air tensing around them.</p><p>The waitress appears at the side of their table.</p><p>“Did we decide on dessert tonight?”</p><p>They stare at each other.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“I don’t…”</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>“The raspberry cheesecake is my favorite,” the waitress offers with a grin.</p><p>Villanelle smiles charmingly at her. “Let’s do that then.”</p><p>“Oh”—the woman’s cheeks flush—“okay great.”</p><p>She quickly disappears.</p><p>Eve leans her elbows on the table.</p><p>“Cheesecake?” she asks with raised brows.</p><p>“Sounded good.” Villanelle shrugs.</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>The tension swirls tighter, they have to shift around to fight against it.</p><p>Villanelle tilts her head, flashing a smirk.</p><p>“Should we take it to go?”</p><p>“Back to your place?”</p><p>“No.” Villanelle furrows her brow. “To yours.”</p><p>“It’s always mine.”</p><p>“Yeah, so? Yours is nice.”</p><p>Eve throws up a hand and falls back in her chair.</p><p>“What?” Villanelle shoots her a look. "What was that?"</p><p>“No." Eve scoffs a laugh. "It’s just I’ve never seen where you live. Do you even have a flat?”</p><p>p&gt;“Yes.” Villanelle scowls.</p><p>“You sure you don’t live in a car?”</p><p>“I work on cars, Eve, I don’t live in one.”</p><p>“Well." Eve shrugs. "I wouldn’t know, would I?”</p><p>Their stares grow sharper.</p><p>“Fine”—Villanelle leans across the table—“next time you come to mine.”</p><p>“Next time?”</p><p>“Yes. Next time," Villanelle says. "Not tonight.”</p><p>Eve runs a hand through her curls and shakes her head with a fed-up eye roll. The muscles in Villanelle’s neck twitch as frustration flows into her. She quickly replaces the feeling with another, smirking at Eve, exuding charm and seduction, doing her best to make herself irresistible.</p><p>Eve glances at her, a grin forming on her lips even as she tries to hold it back.</p><p>“So if I didn’t get my toy out earlier...” Villanelle leers, running her tongue between her lips. “What were you going to do? I think you said you had a few ideas?”</p><p>Eve leans across the table letting desire overcome her. She runs her foot against Villanelle’s leg under the table. She simpers.</p><p>“More than a few.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>SATURDAY</strong><br/>
Villanelle rolls over in bed, cuddling up against Eve and wrapping an arm around her. She nuzzles into her curls, breathing them in as Eve stirs with a groan. She puts her hand on Villanelle’s and interlaces their fingers. Villanelle grins and slides her hand up to Eve’s breast and gives it a playful squeeze. Eve lets out a throaty laugh as Villanelle grinds her hips against her ass.</p><p>“Hm," Eve hums. "What time is it?”</p><p>“Who cares,” Villanelle murmurs. “You have someplace to be?”</p><p>Eve laughs lightly. “No.”</p><p>She reaches back and grabs Villanelle’s ass, Villanelle laughing in her ear as she grinds on her. The sound of the front door opening comes from downstairs then the jingling of keys. Villanelle stops. They both tense.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” Eve asks.</p><p>They lie there frozen, listening to what clearly sounds like footsteps walking around downstairs. Eve turns to Villanelle.</p><p>“What do we do?” Villanelle asks her.</p><p>They both roll over and face the bedroom door, eyes wide. Villanelle throws the sheet off deciding to go lock the bedroom door.</p><p>"Wait." Eve grabs her by the waist. “Stay.”</p><p>The footsteps move from the hall to the living room to the kitchen. A gruff voice shouts something but it’s too muffled to make out any words. The steps move towards the stairs.</p><p>“Eve?” the low voice comes again.</p><p>Eve immediately recognizes the voice; adrenaline surges from her heart.</p><p>“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.”</p><p>She shoves Villanelle out of bed.</p><p>“What are-“</p><p>“Get dressed!”</p><p>“Eve?” Villanelle stares at Eve, scrambling around trying to gather clothes. “Eve?” she demands again, the footsteps ascending the stairs.</p><p>“I can’t explain right now you just need to go,” Eve blurts. She throws Villanelle’s blazer at her; it hits her in the side, she doesn’t try to catch it.</p><p>“Eve?” Villanelle growls, demanding an answer.</p><p>“Please, I’m so sorry," Eve says," just go.” She heaves Villanelle’s pants into her hands.</p><p>A knock on the door.</p><p>“Eve?” a man's voice calls.</p><p>Villanelle’s head snaps towards the door, recognizing the voice.</p><p>“Is that?”</p><p>Eve cringes. “My husband.”</p><p>Villanelle’s eyes double in size.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Another knock.</p><p>“Eve? Are you up?”</p><p>Villanelle jams her legs in her pants as fast as lightning.</p><p>“Eve?”</p><p>The door opens.</p><p>“No!” Eve and Villanelle shout at the same time, Villanelle still topless, Eve stark naked.</p><p>Niko’s eyes widen. His cheek turn red, a look of absolute shock on his face then rage. Villanelle pulls her blazer on as Eve grabs a blanket from the bed and wraps it around herself. Niko stutters trying to get his mouth to form words. Villanelle gives Eve a final frantic look then slips past him and runs down the stairs as fast as she can.</p><p>Niko fumes at Eve with an infuriated scowl.</p><p>“The mechanic?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I might keep the 80s music vibe going</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. totaled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things take a sudden turn for the worst when Eve is forced to face Niko and Villanelle mishandles a different problem wrecking her and Eve's relationship possibly beyond repair.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one goes out to killingg_eve because I know she loves hurt/comfort and because she’s always been supportive to me when I needed it. Hope you like it!</p><p>Trigger warning - there's verbal abuse and one instant of physical abuse at the beginning but it doesn't last long.</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3gnH5OEEGuQTiUfPNw5ZZY?si=quWjU1NkT6qiO9UxViV3dA">Playlist</a> if you want it – I highly recommend it for increased angst</p><p>Start it when you hit [Alone – Heart] and listen to it in order if you can</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>SATURDAY</strong><br/>
<strong>ONE SECOND LATER</strong><br/>
“The mechanic?!” Niko demands.</p><p>“Okay, okay." Eve panics, her mind spinning. "Look, you just need to calm down and-”</p><p>“Calm down?” Niko retorts. “Calm down?”</p><p>“Yes,” Eve bites. “You yelling never solves anything.” She throws her hand up at him, having to quickly grab the blanket from falling off her bare body.</p><p>“Oh, me yelling?” Niko points to his chest and lets out a gruff laugh. “Don’t tell me you’re going to try to pin this one on me, Eve.”</p><p>“Just listen to me,” Eve says.</p><p>“No, I won’t-“</p><p>“Listen to me," Eve raises her voice.</p><p>“No, I’m not going to stand here and listen to whatever excuse you’re going to try to come up with, Eve. You brought a woman into our home, into our bed-“</p><p>“It’s not <em>our</em> anything anymore!”</p><p>“No, because you went out and slept with half the city." Niko fumes, a look of detestation on his scrunched-up face. "Then you come home and you can’t even be bothered with me.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t even-“</p><p>“You don’t look at me, you don’t speak to me," Niko goes on, "you don’t even acknowledge me when I’m sitting across the dinner table from you.”</p><p>“Don’t try to-“</p><p>“No, Eve! You’ve been absent from this marriage, from this relationship for months. Years,” Niko shouts. “I came home and half the time you weren’t even here, or if you were you acted like it was the worst thing you could imagine, being here with me, living with me, married to me.” </p><p>“Because it was!” Eve shouts. “You left the marriage first.”</p><p>“No, I-“</p><p>“You and whatever person, whatever ‘friend’ you see all the time. And how convenient that you work together, Niko.” Eve sneers. “Don’t act like you waited around all day for me to come home because you were off screwing around with this fucking person you refuse to tell-“</p><p>“Because it’s none of your business!”</p><p>“Oh, it’s none of my business?” Eve yells at the ceiling with an unrestrained laugh. “None of my business who you wrecked our marriage for?”</p><p>“No!” Niko shouts, furious. “And at least it’s the same person, unlike you. Tramping around with someone new every week.”</p><p>Eve sets her jaw. “Don’t.”</p><p>He stalks towards her, looking down on her contemptuously.</p><p>“<em>She</em> is not the first woman I have had to meet in this bedroom.“</p><p>“Yeah well maybe I needed a woman to give me what you couldn’t,” Eve retorts.</p><p>“Oh for Christ’s sake, Eve, I tried to-”</p><p>“No, you didn’t, Niko! You never tried and that’s the problem,” Eve says with finality, holding her ground.</p><p>He lets out a disparaging laugh.</p><p>“It’s the sex then, is it? That’s all you care about?” He stalks closer, scornful gaze digging into her. “You needed a woman to get you off?“</p><p>Eve growls and shoves him in the chest.</p><p>Niko huffs, taken by surprise.</p><p>"So that’s what you like?" he says, fueled by anger. "You like it when she’s rough with you, Eve?” He pushes her in the shoulder. “You like it when she pushes you around some before she fucks you?”</p><p>Eve’s heart jolts with fear.</p><p>“Niko.”</p><p>“You like it when she chokes you?” He pushes her shoulder again, advancing on her. “Does she hold you down? Pull your hair?”</p><p>“Niko, stop,” Eve says, her heart beating harder.</p><p>“You like a little pain with it, Eve?” Niko rejoins. “Does it turn you on? Make you-”</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>“That’s what you like?” Niko snarls, shoving her with both hands.</p><p>Eve stumbles back onto the bed, the blanket yanked off her body.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle’s heart races on the front steps listening to the shouts coming from upstairs. Eve’s voice then Niko’s, back and forth, back and forth, but never clear enough to make out any of the words. She picks her nails, a wounded and worried glower on her face as she listens further feeling uneasy as the yelling gets louder. She glances around the street unsure of what to do and where to go or even how to get there, leaving her vehicle at the restaurant after several glasses of wine.</p><p>A young mother walks by pushing a stroller with a small child prancing alongside her. She notices Villanelle there on the steps, her blazer off-kilter by one button, her slacks wrinkled, her boots in her hand and not on her feet. She grabs her child by the wrist and drags her away quickly, shooting Villanelle an appalled glare, her mouth hanging open.</p><p>Villanelle frowns and looks down at herself.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>She drops her boots and faces the front door, readjusting the buttons, her fingers trembling much to her surprise. She reaches for her phone in her pants pocket.</p><p>It’s not there.</p><p>She goes for her other pocket.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Her face turns more panicked as she pats down all her pockets finding no phone, nor keys, nor wallet.</p><p>She swallows.</p><p>The yelling inside thunders louder and louder. There’s a crash, boom, bang, then suddenly it all falls quiet. Villanelle eyes the door warily, reaching for the knob as footsteps thud heavily down the stairs. A gasp gets caught in her chest as she dives over the fence just in the nick of time. Niko barrels out the door in a fury, cursing in another language as he stomps down the street, phone held to his ear. Villanelle climbs back over the fence and hesitantly walks up to the front door left hanging wide open.</p><p>She steps inside slowly, glancing around then shutting the door softly behind her, locking the deadbolt then slinking up the stairs like a cat, making no sound at all. As she gets to the top, she can hear sniffles and cries, whines and whimpers. She frowns. Her body slumps. She hurries to the top but treads lightly into Eve’s room, finding the desk chair on its side and a potted plant shattered on the ground, dirt spilled all over the carpet.</p><p>Her eyes immediately go to Eve, sitting on the floor against the side of the bed, huddled up in a ball, her knees against her chest, the blanket wrapped around her. She shakes all over, her shoulders shuddering as she sobs, taking sharp ragged breaths between.</p><p>Villanelle stares at her for a moment, a heaviness filling her heart, unsure of what to do.</p><p>“Eve?” she speaks softly.</p><p>Eve sniffles and looks up, her eyes red, tears streaming down her cheeks, snot dripping from her nose. As she wipes it away with the back of her hand, Villanelle notices red marks on her upper arm, the unmistakable imprint of fingers gripping too hard on her skin.</p><p>“What are you still doing here?” Eve asks, her voice low and hoarse.</p><p>Villanelle doesn’t move, just looks at Eve with a gentleness, upset with herself that she could be the cause of this.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asks quietly.</p><p>Eve hangs her head and shakes as she cries harder, sniffling up the snot.</p><p>“What does it look like, Villanelle?”</p><p>Villanelle’s shoulders droop. She swallows back the tears coming up in her throat and bravely steps closer, albeit hesitantly, wanting to try to make Eve feel better somehow but not knowing how. She gets down on the ground next to her, scooting close and bringing her knees to her chest, watching Eve as she lets out muffled cries, wanting to put her arms around her, pull her in, hold her, run her fingers through her curls. </p><p>But she doesn’t.</p><p>They sit side by side, Eve crying into the blanket, Villanelle watching her with sorry eyes. She wraps her arms around her own legs, curling into a little ball next to Eve, resting her head on her knee and gazing over at her helplessly as she sniffles and sobs, her head buried in the blanket. She summons up the courage and reaches her arm around Eve’s shoulders.</p><p>“You should go,” Eve cuts her off mid-reach.</p><p>Villanelle freezes, moving her arm away slowly and wrapping it back around her shins.</p><p>“Oh,” she mutters. “Okay.”</p><p>But she doesn’t move, can’t get herself to. She stays next to Eve as she snivels, trying to get ahold of herself, wiping her nose and rubbing her eyes. </p><p>Villanelle swallows. “Eve, I-“</p><p>“Just go.”</p><p>“Eve-“</p><p>“Go,” Eve snaps. “Please.” She sniffs. “Please, just go.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Go, Villanelle! I just, I can’t”—Eve sighs and runs her hands over her head—“I can’t do this right now, with you. Please.” She sniffles, tearing running down her cheeks again. “Please"—her voice wobbles— "just go. Don’t make me”—she huffs and breaks down into her hands.</p><p>Villanelle nods, clenching her jaw to fend off the hurt, feeling like she just got shot through the heart. She gets to her feet and grabs her phone and other items from the dresser, a tear falling down her cheek. She hurriedly wipes it away.</p><p>She mopes to the door with her head hanging, crestfallen and heartbroken.</p><p>She sniffles.</p><p>“Bye, Eve.”</p><p>Eve lets out a long shaky breath and looks up already regretting telling Villanelle to leave but she finds the door closed and Villanelle gone.</p><p>Villanelle treads down the stairs, her shoulders slumped forward, a dejected frown on her face. It gets all bunched up as she tries to stop the tears but she can’t hold it in any longer, they burst from her eyes as she lets out a whimper, hurrying out the door, her fingers clumsy with the lock.</p><p>She pauses on the front steps, wiping her tears with the back of her hand then leaving it in front of her eyes to try to hide herself as she cries. A few people walk by on the sidewalk and give her curious and concerned glances but none intervene. She lets out a pitiful moan then slides her feet in her boots, not even bothering with the laces, and trudges down the sidewalk in a pout, morose and miserable even though the sun is shining and the birds in the trees chirp to one another.</p><p>She calls Bear first thinking he’ll answer right away, come pick her up, and drive her home without asking too many questions.</p><p>It rings and rings.</p><p>Then his voicemail.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, this is Bear, leave me a-</em>
</p><p>Villanelle hangs up and lets out a squeaky little groan, trying Hugo next.</p><p>It rings once then goes to an automated voicemail.</p><p>She huffs and tries another.</p><p>It rings and rings.</p><p>Then an automated voicemail.</p><p>Villanelle bounces on her feet with another weak groan, running out of options.</p><p>She tries a number with a +7 country code.</p><p>It rings and rings and rings and rings an automated voicemail finally cutting it off.</p><p>“Noo,” Villanelle moans, drawing out the word as she glowers. She huffs and scowls up at the sky.</p><p>She calls one last number.</p><p>It rings.</p><p>Villanelle moans.</p><p>And rings.</p><p>Villanelle frowns.</p><p>And rings.</p><p>Villanelle growls, regret setting in, about to hang up and walk.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Villanelle freezes.</p><p>She lets air out slowly between her lips.</p><p>“Villanelle?” Gemma asks.</p><p>She shuts her eyes, her face blanking and losing all emotion. Her neck tics.</p><p>“What are you doing right now?”</p><p> </p><p><strong>SUNDAY</strong><br/>
Eve sits on the couch all bundled up in a blanket. Her curls stick out wildly on one side and are smooshed down on the other, dark circles under her eyes from crying all night instead of sleeping. She brings a spoonful of steaming ginseng chicken soup to her mouth, blowing on it only once before slurping it up, not caring that it scorches her throat.</p><p>“When’s the locksmith supposed to get here?” Elena asks before taking a bite of dumpling, sitting next to her with a blanket around her legs.</p><p>“Two thirty.”</p><p>“Good”—Elena chews—“I think you’ll feel better, safer, knowing Niko can’t just walk in here anytime he wants.”</p><p>Eve nods, tears coming to her eyes. She sniffles and stares off, yesterday’s fight replying behind her eyes.</p><p>“God, I just don’t want to have to deal with that again.”</p><p>She sighs.</p><p>“I can’t believe he threw the plant at the wall. I mean I can but that’s just so…” Elena trails off trying to find the word.</p><p>“Insane.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Eve sets her bowl on the coffee table and huddles under her blanket, wiping a tear from her cheek. Elena studies her, feeling there’s something more to the story.</p><p>“Eve,” she ventures. “Has he ever...” She hesitates. “Been rough with you?”</p><p>Eve swallows and hangs her head.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me details, actually you don’t have to tell me at all if you don’t want to but I just had this weird feeling so I thought to ask.”</p><p>Eve huddles up tighter, feeling exhausted and empty, words wanting to be spoken but unable to come out. Elena senses it and scoots closer, kind eyes attentive on Eve as she tears up more.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Elena says, putting an arm around her. “You don’t have to tell me.”</p><p>“He grabbed me,” Eve says, sniffling.</p><p>Elena nods and rubs her shoulder in a warm and caring way.</p><p>“Yesterday?” she asks, feeling that perhaps it’s been more.</p><p>Eve nods. “And before. Once or twice,” she says, her voice gruff.</p><p>“Eve, I’m so sorry." Elena pulls her in closer. "I had no idea.”</p><p>“How could you?” Eve wipes her wet eyes. “I never said anything.”</p><p>“No, but I should have known, or guessed, or asked.” Elena hugs her. “I’m so sorry, Eve.”</p><p>Eve shrugs then hides her face in her hands and cries harder, her shoulders shaking as she sniffles and inhales sharp breaths. Elena hugs her tighter.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Elena reassures her.</p><p>Eve sobs, snot running down her nose.</p><p>“I don’t want to see him again.” She cries. “Or deal with him, or talk to him, or be around him ever again.”</p><p>Elena nods, frowning seeing Eve so down and upset, angry that Niko is the cause.</p><p>“I want out of the relationship completely,” Eve continues, her voice shaky, “I want to get divorced and get out of this house, move to some other part of the city, somewhere new, and I don’t want him to know, I don’t want anybody to know, and I don’t want-“</p><p>“Okay, easy, easy.” Elena squeezes Eve tight. “One day at a time.”</p><p>Eve huffs a laugh. “I just want it to be over with.”</p><p>“I know you do.”</p><p>Eve sighs and sits up, staring off for a minute.</p><p>“I want more soup.”</p><p>Elena laughs and unwraps her arms but stays close.</p><p>“I’m afraid to ask, but, have you heard from Villanelle?”</p><p>“No.” Eve sniffles. “That’s the worst part. I don’t care about Niko, if he’s angry or upset. But…” She sighs and hangs her head.</p><p>“You care about her?”</p><p>Eve nods, looking small sitting there.</p><p>“A lot.”</p><p>Eve nods and wipes her snot on the blanket.</p><p>“Eve,” Elena disapproves, scrunching up her nose and quickly looking down at the blanket wrapped around her.</p><p>“I’ll wash it later,” Eve mumbles. “That one is clean.” She stares down at her soup for a long while. “I yelled at her, told her to leave.”</p><p>“Well that’s a normal reaction.”</p><p>“Yeah, but”—Eve huffs—“I’ve tried texting her and calling her but she won’t respond. I don’t know what to do. I mean, what if she’s upset? What if she doesn’t want to see me? What if-“</p><p>“Okay, I can tell you right now there’s no point going down that rabbit hole. The ‘what ifs’ are a truly awful game.”</p><p>“But, Elena-”</p><p>“I know.” Elena nods, taking Eve’s hand. ”I know you’re sad, and it sucks, all of it, really it does, and you’ll probably feel like absolute rubbish for a few days-“</p><p>“Elena.”</p><p>“But,” Elena cuts in. “If you give her time, I’m almost certain she’ll come around and the two of you will be alright.” She grins and squeezes Eve’s hand. “I’d put money on it.”</p><p>Eve gives her an unamused look.</p><p>Elena smiles. “You just have to wait. Be patient.”</p><p>Eve groans.</p><p>“Yeah, I know it, your least favorite thing.”</p><p>Eve falls back into the couch, staring up at the ceiling, blinking around as she overthinks.</p><p>“More wine?” Elena asks.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>MONDAY</strong><br/>
Villanelle bends over the hood of the Jaguar in the garage, furiously rubbing a soft- fiber cloth over the scratch to try to buff it out. So far, she’s only managed to somehow make it look worse. She huffs and hangs her head, a ball cap on today to try to hide her puffy eyes, too glum to do it with concealer.</p><p>Hugo saunters up behind her in that way he always walks, cocky and over-confident, a smug grin on his face.</p><p>“How’d that happen?” he inquires, bumping into her shoulder.</p><p>She ignores him and goes to the workbench, rummaging around for something more useful as Bear comes through the door, large lunchbox in hand.</p><p>“Is it done yet?" He nods at the Jaguar. "I’m tired of getting calls from Raymond. He’s a real prick, you know.”</p><p>“Something happened to the finish," Hugo says, running his finger down the scratch. "All the way down to the primer. Somebody must’ve been in here”—he pauses for effect—“after hours.” He flashes Villanelle a smirk.</p><p>“Why would anyone be in here over the weekend?" Bear says. "We spend enough time here as it is.”</p><p>“Don’t know, maybe you should ask Villanelle.”</p><p>“We do have security cameras,” Bear replies then notices the long and deep scratch in the paint. “Wow, that’s going to be tough to get out.”</p><p>“If you even can,” Hugo adds.</p><p>“I can do it.” Villanelle growls at them, holding a sharp point screwdriver like a weapon.</p><p>Bear assesses her about to say something but just shakes his head and walks towards the onyx black Bentley.</p><p>“I’m working on the Bentley all day, replacing the transmission and sensors. Not getting involved in all that,” he says, leaving Hugo and Villanelle to their usual banter. </p><p>Hugo looks Villanelle up and down. “So was it after hours? Should I check the security footage?”</p><p>“I’ll stab you in both eyes if you even try to access the server.”</p><p>Hugo smirks wider. “If I guess and get it right, will you tell me?”</p><p>Villanelle holds the screwdriver under his chin, digging in the sharp point.</p><p>“I am not in the mood for this today, Hugo.”</p><p>He recoils and looks at her like she’s gone mad just as Jamie comes into the garage, staring at them in bewilderment.</p><p>“Good morning.” Villanelle flashes a warm smile at him. “Just a little game we play.” She shrugs and grins at Hugo who nods going along with it, uneasy by Villanelle’s temper. She looks at him, an odd smile on her face. “Don’t forget”—she wags the sharp point in his face—“you have until Thursday.” She storms off towards the waiting area.</p><p>Hugo swallows and rubs his chin then remembers his deadline to try to impress Villanelle if he wants to keep his job.</p><p>“Wait!” he calls after her. “Okay, I’m finishing the Mercedes and the Land Rover today, whatever you need!”</p><p>Villanelle disregards him and sulks up to the Parts Desk, screwdriver still in her hand.</p><p>“Good morning,” Jess greets her with a smile then notices her demeanor. “Or maybe not?”</p><p>“I need touch-up paint for the Jaguar. As soon as possible.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not going to be-“</p><p>“Can we talk in the office?”</p><p>“Sure.” Jess nods then notices Villanelle's puffy red eyes. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Villanelle walks past the desk without responding and into the small office behind it, flopping down in the nearest chair. Jess hesitates, making eye contact with Hugo as he comes in from the garage down the hall. She shuts the door a crack and sits across from Villanelle.</p><p>The clock on the wall tics evenly.</p><p>“So...?” Jess ventures.</p><p>Villanelle tosses the screwdriver in the empty chair beside her and looks at her with a frown but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>“You have to give me some direction here. This could be a home problem, another impulsive decision problem, or maybe a Hugo problem but I doubt you’d be so upset about something he did.”</p><p>“Eve,” Villanelle mutters.</p><p>“Oh. Well. That, I was not expecting.”</p><p>“We got into a fight.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“She has a husband.”</p><p>Jess’s face falls. “Oh.” She looks off to the side and scratches her forehead.</p><p>“He came home when we were in bed together.”</p><p>“Oh, Villanelle.”</p><p>Villanelle hides her face in her hands, ashamed for having to say it out loud. Tears start to well up.</p><p>“What if she hates me? What if she never wants to see me again?” She sniffles. “What if I never get to see her again?” The tears fall down her cheeks.</p><p>“Villanelle.” Jess moves to the seat beside her, tossing the screwdriver on the ground and putting an arm around her. “It’s going to be alright.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.” Villanelle pouts.</p><p>“No, you’re right, I don’t, but-“</p><p>“So how can you say it then,” Villanelle snaps feebly.</p><p>Jess grins and rubs her back. “You know I am older than you, I do have a bit more experience with-“</p><p>Hugo pushes the door open with a grin.</p><p>“Look at me, ordering an oxygen adaptor, being pro-“</p><p>“No, get out!” Jess jumps up, pushing him towards the door.</p><p>“What? Wait, Villanelle, are you crying?” he asks, noticing her wet eyes.</p><p>“No!" Jess shoos him towards the door. "Not today.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m just-“</p><p>“Being unhelpful. All you ever are. Get out.” Jess shoves him out the door, shutting it hard behind him. “You still considering firing him?” she asks, sitting next to Villanelle again.</p><p>Villanelle shrugs with a sad little frown, not even the slightest bit amused by the thought.</p><p>Jess smiles at her warmly.</p><p>“Did Eve say she hated you?”</p><p>“No,” Villanelle mumbles.</p><p>“Did she say she never wants to see you again?”</p><p>Villanelle looks down at her hands and shakes her head.</p><p>“Well, then, there’s no reason to think-“</p><p>“But she yelled at me.” Villanelle sniffles and wipes her tears.</p><p>Jess nods sympathetically. “Has she reached out to you at all since?”</p><p>Villanelle nods.</p><p>“Well, what’d she say? What’d you say?”</p><p>“I didn’t respond,” Villanelle mutters.</p><p>“What?” Jess gives her a confused look. “Villanelle, why not?”</p><p>Villanelle looks over at her, teary-eyed. “I think I did something bad." She groans. "After.”</p><p>“Villanelle.”</p><p>She pouts and looks away.</p><p>“Villanelle, what did you do?”</p><p> </p><p><strong>TUESDAY</strong><br/>
Eve pushes around cold leftover pork belly and rice from Sunday’s dinner in the Tupperware with her plastic fork, Kenny off somewhere for lunch, and Elena in Bill’s office with the door closed.</p><p>“I was over there all day Saturday and Sunday.” Elena nods. “Cleaned, ordered food, watched movies. Bought her coffee and lunch yesterday, she refused drinks so today it’s your turn.”</p><p>Bill rubs his forehead. “And Villanelle?“</p><p>“Has not responded still," Elena says. "I’m starting to get fed up with it, honestly. It’s been four days and she’s read all the messages.” She gives Bill a look of total frustration.</p><p>“Well, maybe she and Eve aren’t such a great fit. I mean she’s far-“</p><p>“No, that is not the attitude you need to have when you go out there. You want to see Eve more upset you go tell her she and Villanelle aren’t good for each other because Villanelle is far what? Younger? Blonder? Some other adjective you wanted to use?”</p><p>“I’m going to choose not to respond to that.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Elena looks him up and down. “You buy her lunch, drinks, dinner, whatever she wants, you tell her everything will be alright, and you smile and sound like you really mean it.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Bill nods. “We have done this once or twice before.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know what you might try after that little comment.”</p><p>“I’ll say the right things.” Bill taps his desk with a finger. “I don’t want this to turn into another episode like what happened after Niko.”</p><p>“Well it’s a Niko problem really.”</p><p>Bill stands and gathers up his coat.</p><p>“His fault.” He nods.</p><p>“All of it. Entirely.” Elena follows him to the door.</p><p>“Curry or Korean barbeque?” Bill asks.</p><p>“Barbeque—actually no, curry. Korean was her and Villanelle’s thing.”</p><p>He nods and opens the door, gesturing for her to go first. Eve glances over at them.</p><p>“Have that expenditure analysis done before the end of the day, please,” Bill says to Elena trying to act casual.</p><p>She shakes her head with an eye roll and grabs her bag then heads out the door, Eve watching her go with a sad look on her face hoping she would stay. Bill sidles up to her desk.</p><p>“Let me buy you a real lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve sulks, not saying much for most of the walk there, purposely choosing Korean barbeque for lunch so they would have to pass V’s Garage.</p><p>Villanelle’s Garage</p><p>Villanelle</p><p>Her heart beats faster as they approach, a heavy sadness in her chest instead of giddy anticipation like it used to be.</p><p>Bill glances over at her. “We could have gone down-“</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You want to see her?”</p><p>Eve shrugs, stealing a glance up ahead and seeing the cursive letters.</p><p>They walk in silence as they pass by on the other side of the street, Eve only looking over one other time, hoping to see Villanelle there but afraid to at the same time. She sighs despondently when she doesn’t see her.</p><p>Bill glances over at her.</p><p>“You need to talk to her.”</p><p>“And say what, Bill?” Eve fires back. “Sorry I yelled at you because my husband walked in on us in bed. By the way, the marriage is over so it doesn’t even matter. Oh and I’d rather be with you anyway.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a good start.”</p><p>Eve shoots him a look.</p><p>“Well”—he shrugs—“you’ve got nothing to lose. I think if you explained the situation calmly you’d-“</p><p>“Calmly.” Eve scoffs and rolls her eyes.</p><p>Bill tries again. “If you explained the situation then I think she’d be willing to listen and you could work it all out, solve the problem, and carry on together probably better than you were before.”</p><p>Eve narrows her eyes at him.</p><p>“Did Elena tell you to say that?”</p><p>“No, I’m telling you, Eve. You really like this woman, don’t you? I can see it, Elena can see it, anyone with eyes can see-”</p><p>“Bill.”</p><p>He stops walking and turns to her. “If you want to be with her then you’re going to have to face what happened head-on and tell her the truth then hope she listens and if she does then brilliant. And if she“—he cuts himself off. “We’ll just start there.”</p><p>Eve blinks at him.</p><p>“I’m getting a drink with lunch.”</p><p>“Excellent.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>WEDNESDAY</strong><br/>
Villanelle and Jamie stare at the purring engine of a 1967 Corvette Stingray.</p><p>“I put in a new control valve and slave cylinder for the power steering, a new radiator hose, and new fan blades and clutch,” Jamie explains.</p><p>Villanelle nods, impressed.</p><p>“I say it’s good. All ready to drive again.” Jamie nods. He reaches through the driver’s side window and turns the key to cut the engine.</p><p>“Well, that was fast work. Quality work,” Villanelle says, catching Hugo trying to listen from the workbench in the next lane over. “I’m glad I hired you,” she says a little louder. “I’m considering making some other changes to personnel.” She glances over at Hugo who quickly ducks down behind the workbench.</p><p>“Thinking about hiring another mechanic?” Jamie asks, wiping his hands off on a rag.</p><p>“No, the opposite.”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>Jamie eyes Hugo, sliding under the Mercedes, and Bear across the garage struggling with the plastic packaging of new wiper blades. The phone next to the computer rings and he runs over, answering clumsily.</p><p>Villanelle pats Jamie on the shoulder with a smile. “I’ll have Jess order you a jumpsuit with your name on it.”</p><p>Jamie nods. “Good to be working here.”</p><p>“That’s the right attitude.” Villanelle grins.</p><p>“Villanelle!” Bear shouts across the garage, holding up the phone.</p><p>Villanelle’s smile falls. She wipes the grim off her hands and down her pants on the way over.</p><p>“Raymond,” Bear explains.</p><p>Villanelle slumps with a scowl. “I’ll take it inside.”</p><p>“He sounds pissed, more than usual. Demanded to talk to the manager.”</p><p>“Great.” She yanks the door open. “How lucky for me.”</p><p>She hops on the seat at the Service Desk and stares down at the phone, Line 1 blinking at her. She takes a deep breath then lets it all out at once and picks up.</p><p>“Hello. This is Villanelle.”</p><p>“I said I wanted to talk to the manager,” Raymond spits.</p><p>Villanelle grits her teeth. “Yes, this is she.”</p><p>He doesn’t reply.</p><p>“Manager and owner,” Villanelle follows up.</p><p>Raymond clears his throat. “Well. You seemed so knowledgeable about fuel injectors when we spoke in-person last week so maybe you can explain to me why a simple repair that should have taken only two days has taken nine. And your mechanic still doesn’t know when it will be done.”</p><p>“I can assure you we are working very hard on-“</p><p>“I want a detailed report on the current state of my vehicle,” Raymond cuts in. “The 1961 Jaguar E-”</p><p>“Yes, I know which car is yours, Mr. Smith.” Villanelle smirks, more pleased than ever about her and Eve’s escapades making the lie that much easier to tell. “We had to special order new pistols and valves which were unavailable from our normal distributer so we searched all the other locations and luckily were able to-“</p><p>“You’re telling me it-“</p><p>“Excuse me, I was not finished.”</p><p>Raymond grunts into the receiver.</p><p>“We found new parts for the fuel injections for your vehicle, Mr. Smith, but have been forced to wait while the product is being shipped to the shop. The current estimated arrival is”—she clicks on the keyboard just for effect, a grin on her face—“Friday.”</p><p>“Friday?” he retorts irritably.</p><p> “Yes, so most likely your car will be ready next Monday.”</p><p>“Monday?" he snaps. "Two weeks for that repair?”</p><p>“Two days for the repair but seven days for the part. The other distributor doesn’t ship on weekends. Plus, your car is not the only one in the shop, Mr. Smith. We are very busy here at V’s Garage.” Villanelle smiles to herself. “Working on a wide range of vehicles from daily commuters to classics. Yours is not the only vintage model we’ve had in the garage, let me assure you. We handle all vehicles with great care.”</p><p>The bell rings over the front door.</p><p>“I personally stand by-“</p><p>Villanelle stops mid-sentence upon seeing who just walked inside.</p><p>“Stand by what?” Raymond retorts.</p><p>Villanelle swallows, her stomach uneasy.</p><p>“Customer service?” Raymond huffs. “Because clearly that-”</p><p>“Your mechanic will call you when your vehicle is ready,” Villanelle mumbles then hangs up.</p><p>She stands slowly, her face blank.</p><p>“Sorry, I know I probably should have called first but I decided just to come down because I thought I’d have a better chance at talking to you.” Gemma smiles weakly, her cheeks flushed.</p><p>Villanelle pinches the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to quickly come up with a solution to this very inconvenient problem.</p><p>Gemma holds up a paper bag.</p><p>“I brought you lunch.”</p><p>Villanelle grumbles, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Can I-“</p><p>“No,” Villanelle replies quickly, reluctantly looking up at Gemma.</p><p>“Are you busy?” She smiles nervously, shy. “I can come by again when you close. Or tomorrow?”</p><p>“No.” Villanelle gives her a weak smile. “That’s alright.” She gestures to the lounge chairs and coffee table in the waiting area. “Let’s sit.”</p><p>Gemma smiles, full of optimism as she following Villanelle over, sitting on the couch as Villanelle falls in the chair with a huff, piecing together what to say next as Gemma places boxes on the table, pushing one towards her.</p><p>“I got you fish and chips.”</p><p>Villanelle forces a grin but makes no move to grab it.</p><p>Gemma looks at her funny. “Aren’t you hungry? You’re always hungry. I almost got two.”</p><p>Villanelle rubs her face, frustration and irritation growing. She holds her fingers between her brows then sighs. “Look, Gemma-“</p><p>“Oh, no.” Gemma slumps. “That’s never good coming from you.”</p><p>Villanelle brushes back loose strands of her messy hair.</p><p>“Look, I appreciate what you did for me over the weekend. I was in a difficult situation and you were helpful to me.”</p><p>Gemma smiles through worry. “But?”</p><p>“But. That is all it was. If you thought that meant I wanted-“</p><p>Villanelle chokes, gripping the chair, eyes on Eve as she walks through the door.</p><p>The bell rings.</p><p>Eve smiles at Villanelle, bright and hopeful, then her eyes find Gemma sitting across from her, lunch on the table in front of them. The smile vanishes from her face as a pang hits her heart.</p><p>Villanelle stands slowly.</p><p>“Eve.”</p><p>Eve shakes her head clenching her jaw, giving Villanelle a furious then heartbroken then betrayed look, her eyes starting to water.</p><p>“Eve, it’s not—please, I will explain.”</p><p>Eve scoffs. “What is there to explain? I can see it.” She waves a hand at Gemma who shrinks into the couch looking mortified.</p><p>“No, Eve, it’s not like that." Villanelle shakes her head. "She just brought me lunch.“</p><p>“I bring you lunch!” Eve says, her voice breaking with hurt.</p><p>Jess watches from down the hall, eyes wide.</p><p>Villanelle huffs, panicking. “Eve, please, just-“</p><p>“No.” Eve shakes her head. “No, I was going to come here and”—she lets out a laugh then scowls, fighting off the tears—“I was going to come here and apologize but clearly you’ve already moved on so I’ll just go.” She glares at Gemma. “I’m sorry to have interrupted your lunch date.”</p><p>She turns sharply for the door.</p><p>“No, Eve, wait!” Villanelle glances at Gemma then back at Eve, already out the door. “Eve!”</p><p>She holds it open watching Eve fade down the sidewalk in a storm of anger, glancing back at Gemma, her brain short-circuiting trying to decide what to do. She looks back and forth, unable to move, unable to speak, just stuck until Eve disappears around a corner.</p><p>She slumps and holds her hands over her face trying desperately not to cry in front of Gemma and for another time at work.</p><p>She suppresses it all, clenching her jaw to force it away. She turns and walks up to Gemma.</p><p>“You should go.”</p><p>“Villanelle, I’m so sorry.” Gemma frets. “Had I known I wouldn’t have come, I shouldn’t have at all, I’m sorry, I feel so stupid.” She stands hurriedly.</p><p>“Thank you for the ride on Saturday,” Villanelle says flatly then walks off towards Jess, her hands clapped over her mouth having watched the entire scene unfold.</p><p> </p><p>[Alone - Heart]</p><p> </p><p>Eve sobs on her couch, tissues all around her, empty wine bottle on the coffee table. She hangs her head in her hand, her curls a wild mess then flops on her side and pulls the blanket over her head.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle lies in bed staring up at the ceiling, darkness all around her, tears streaming down out of the corners of her eyes. She rolls over and covers her head with a pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Eve stands in the kitchen staring down into a full glass of wine, eyes drained and exhausted. She wipes her nose then picks up the glass and takes a long, long drink.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle gazes out her bedroom window at the night outside, no stars in the sky. She places her hand on the cool pane, tears rolling down her cheeks, blanket wrapped around her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Eve sits on the edge of her bed, staring at her phone on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle sits at the foot of her bed, phone on the comforter next to her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>THURSDAY</strong><br/>
Eve rinses her face with cold water in her bathroom, her eyes red and puffy, swollen from crying. She sighs, gazing at her own reflection, hoping to find some clarity in it.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle pulls on each leg of her jumpsuit then sits on her bed, staring down at her feet then looking up at the mirror in front of her searching for answers there.</p><p> </p><p>Eve types slowly on her keyboard, a devoid look on her face.</p><p>“Did you finish the projections for the Jacobson Corporation yet?” Elena asks.</p><p>“No,” Eve mutters.</p><p>Elena sighs, “Eve, no later than Friday or Bill will have both our heads.”</p><p>Eve shrugs indifferently. Elena turns to Kenny who frowns.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle slides a socket wrench over a bolt and cranks it but the bit doesn’t take. She sighs and replaces it with a smaller size trying again but the bit still doesn’t take. She huffs and tries another. It doesn’t fit over the bolt. She growls and heaves the wrench on the ground.</p><p>Bear and Hugo exchange a glance.</p><p> </p><p>Eve shuffles through the Tube station getting bumped into but not caring. She steps onto the train and falls into a seat, resting her head in her hand and closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle applies touch-up paint to the scratch on the hood of the Jaguar, the only one left in the garage, the sky fading to dark outside.</p><p> </p><p><strong>FRIDAY</strong><br/>
Eve trudges into the office wearing the same shirt as the day before. She flops down in her chair and collapses onto her desk, resting her forehead on her arms. Elena frowns at her.</p><p>“It’s well past nine, Eve,” Kenny comments.</p><p>Elena spins in her chair and shoots him a look then glances over at Bill with worry. He shrugs and waves her in then looks at Kenny and waves him in too.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle files a service report behind the Service Desk, Jess sorting through order forms next to her.</p><p>“I gave Raymond the good news his car’s finished,” Jess says with a smile. “He’s coming first thing Monday morning.”</p><p>“Great,” Villanelle mutters, grabbing a motorcycle helmet from beneath the desk.</p><p>Jess furrows her brow. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Home.”</p><p>“It’s not even four.”</p><p>Villanelle shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>Eve opens a bottle of wine in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle twists the cap off a bottle of vodka.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SATURDAY</strong><br/>
Eve lies listlessly on the couch, eyes on the TV but not watching what’s on the screen. She checks her phone and sighs heavily when there are no new notifications.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle scoops up a spoonful of cabbage soup then lets it fall back into the bowl. She grabs the half-empty bottle of vodka and takes a swig then picks up her phone and stares at it in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Eve shambles up to the cash register at the Korean supermarket and throws two bottles of wine, a handful of shin ramyun, and several Kit Kat bars onto the conveyer.</p><p>“And a pack of Raison Blue,” she adds last-minute. “Actually, make it two.”</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle stumbles down the sidewalk, paper bag in hand. She snivels and spits on the cement, pulling her hood over her head.</p><p> </p><p>Eve sits on the back steps, lit cigarette between her fingers. She takes a long drag, closing her eyes and holding the smoke in.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle sits on the curb in front of her house, bottle between her feet, pebbles in her hand. She throws them into the street each time a car drives by.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SUNDAY</strong><br/>
Late morning sun shines into Eve’s bedroom. She rolls over and groans, grimacing from the headache pounding at her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle leans up against the wall in the bathroom across the toilet, her hair damp and sticking to her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Eve huddles under the covers in bed watching the clock change. Her phone lights up and she quickly snatches it only to find Elena calling for the tenth time. She silences it and rolls over.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle curls up on the bathmat, pulling the blanket she dragged in from her bed over her body. There’s a knock on the door.</p><p>“Leave me alone.”</p><p>Someone turns the handle and opens it a crack. Villanelle kicks it shut.</p><p>“Leave me alone!”</p><p> </p><p>Eve crunches on a Kit Kat in bed, spilling but not caring about the mess, her phone on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle drags herself into bed, pulling off her damp T-shirt and climbing under the covers, phone in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Eve stares up at the ceiling, sniffling, tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle stares at the wall, sniveling, wiping her wet eyes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>MONDAY</strong><br/>
Eve sits at her desk shaking her leg and biting a nail, curls out of control. She checks the time.</p><p>12:03 PM</p><p>“You want to grab lunch?” Elena asks, eying her with worry. “Bill and I are-“</p><p>Eve stands abruptly and bolts for the door.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle sits at the Service Desk, leg bouncing up and down. She glances at the clock as Raymond comes through the front door, a scowl on his face as he approaches her.</p><p>She pushes past him and heads for the door.</p><p> </p><p>Eve walks down the sidewalk, her heart racing, brow creased, lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle stares down at her boots, her palms sweaty, her hands shaking. She wipes them down the front of her pants then glances farther ahead and comes to a halt.</p><p>“Eve?”</p><p>Eve looks at her and slows to a stop, her brain registering Villanelle standing there, a few meters ahead.</p><p>Villanelle’s legs carry her closer.</p><p>“What are you doing?” she asks.</p><p>“I was coming to talk to you.” Eve walks closer. “What are you-“</p><p>“Coming to see you.” Villanelle nods. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”</p><p>Eve breaks down in front of her.</p><p>“Eve, I am so sorry. The other day with Gemma, I didn’t ask her to come, she just showed up, with food—I don’t even like fish and chips.” Villanelle huffs and frowns, staring at the ground and shaking her head. “I called her because I needed a way to get home after.” She pauses for a breath. “And she gave me a ride but that’s all it was, I didn’t want anything more, I promise, I didn’t want to see her after that, really I didn’t, Eve, you have to believe me.”</p><p>Eve nods, her body starting to quiver, tears welling up.</p><p>Villanelle huffs, tears in her eyes. “And I wrecked your marriage, Eve, and made you get in a fight, and then you were so sad and crying-“</p><p>“What? No, Villanelle, you didn’t wreck my marriage.”</p><p>Villanelle furrows her brow. “What?”</p><p>“My relationship with Niko was over way before I met you.”</p><p>Villanelle looks at her, mouth hanging open, not understanding.</p><p>“Eve, I don’t-“</p><p>“<em>He’s</em> the one getting in the way of <em>this.</em>” Eve sniffles. “Or I thought.“</p><p>“What? But, then, why did you say he is your husband?”</p><p>“Oh God,” Eve presses her fingers between her brows. “Technically he still is, legally, but we’ve been separated for months, have hardly been in contact. I hadn’t seen him or spoken to him since…” She shrugs. “Jesus, I don’t even know.” </p><p>“Why did he come into the shop with charges on his card? For the work on your car?”</p><p>Eve’s face turns more serious. “He came into the shop?”</p><p>Villanelle wipes her eyes and nods. “He was angry, yelled a lot.”</p><p>Eve shudders, fending off the memories. “God, I knew the credit card was such a stupid idea,” she scolds herself.</p><p>“You still have bank accounts together?” Villanelle asks.</p><p>“Yes.” Eve nods, looking completely drained. “It’s complicated, and messy, and going to be such a nightmare to deal with that I just haven’t done anything about it yet.”</p><p>“But you’re not with him?” Villanelle asks carefully, still trying to work through it all.</p><p>“No.” Eve shakes her head. “God, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before and that I threw you out of bed. And that I snapped at you and made you leave.” She sniffles. “I’m sorry, Villanelle, for all of it.”</p><p>“No, Eve, I am. For Gemma, for not responding, for not calling or trying to talk to you until now.”</p><p>Eve grins a small grin, her eyes exhausted, her curls wild. Villanelle gazes at her with a troubled look on her face, her brow all scrunched up, her eyes bloodshot. They take a step closer at the same time, wanting to reach out and grab each other.</p><p>“You’re not actually talking to her?” Eve asks.</p><p>Villanelle shakes her head. “I deleted her number. I don’t know why I didn’t sooner.”</p><p>Eve lets out a weak chuckle, tired of crying. Villanelle reaches out and brushes her fingers against Eve’s with a small smile just wanting this all to be over with.</p><p>“So you have a husband that’s not really your husband but comes home sometimes?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Eve nods with a weary grin. “But I got the locks changed, and I’m going to figure out how to handle it, for real. I want him out of my life.”</p><p>Villanelle nods, her eyes solemn. She takes Eve’s hand gently.</p><p>“Did he hurt you, Eve?”</p><p>Eve softens at the question, not expecting it. Her arm twitches involuntarily. She looks away and shakes her head, full of shame, unable to tell Villanelle the truth.</p><p>She swallows.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Villanelle nods, understanding just from that. She places her hand on Eve’s cheek, stroking it tenderly.</p><p>“I am never going to hurt you.”</p><p>Eve smiles weakly and places her hand over Villanelle’s. They peer into each other, time standing still, the rest of the world disappearing around them. Eve wraps her arms up around Villanelle’s neck as Villanelle melts into her, arms tight around her, burying herself into her neck.</p><p>“I don’t want to do this again,” Eve mutters in her ear.</p><p>Villanelle squeezes her tighter. “I don’t either.” She pulls back and holds Eve’s face gently, stroking her thumb across her jaw. She grins. “Can I come see you tonight?”</p><p>Eve smiles and nods then chuckles. “You know I still haven’t-“</p><p>“Yours,” Villanelle cuts her off. “Please.”</p><p>Eve doesn’t push her.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle watches Eve in the kitchen with a lopsided grin, her elbow propped on the couch, head resting on her hand, gazing at Eve thoughtfully, admiring her, taking note of each of her features. Eve smiles, feeling her stare but focusing on the cork, popping it from the bottle of red and carrying it over along with two glasses, Villanelle’s eyes on her the whole time, soft and sweet. Eve blushes and looks away self-consciously. She gives Villanelle a glass and fills it for her then pours herself a splash and sets the bottle aside.</p><p>She cozies up next to Villanelle, pulling the fuzzy blanket over their legs as Villanelle wraps her arm around her in the smoothest way possible, a grin on her face. Eve nuzzles into her, sipping her wine as rain patters lightly on the windows.</p><p>“Ready?” Villanelle asks.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Villanelle hits the remote and <em>Say Anything</em> resumes on the TV.</p><p>
  <em>No, no. Look, I’m not gonna meet somebody like Diane Court at a kegger. This girl was different, man. When we’d go out, we didn’t even have to go out, you know? We’d just hang out. That girl made me trust myself, man.</em>
</p><p>Villanelle pulls Eve in closer, her fingers tracing absently on her shoulder, toying with the sleeve of her shirt.</p><p>She sips.</p><p>Eve sips.</p><p>
  <em>Then she cuts me loose. I don’t know why. She won’t tell me why.</em>
</p><p>She drinks.</p><p>Eve drinks.</p><p>Villanelle rests her head against Eve’s and shuts her eyes, just listening to the movie for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>Dude, name a babe, alright? Any babe in Seattle. I’ll set you up with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Diane Court!</em>
</p><p>Villanelle smiles to herself, feeling Eve’s warm body nestled up next to her, content, at ease. Her heart beats slower, a settling warmth radiating through her.</p><p>She drinks.</p><p>Eve drinks.</p><p>She cuddles closer, snuggling up against Villanelle, feeling safe and protected in her arms, a feeling she rarely felt in the later years of being with Niko. She breathes it in, exhaling out all the heaviness. The fight with Niko, the aftermath with Villanelle, the incident on Wednesday. She melts into Villanelle, feeling like she can finally relax, fully let her guard down.</p><p>Her heart thuds harder, another more alluring feeling flowing through her. She slides her hand to Villanelle’s inner thigh, Villanelle’s muscles jumping at her touch, a shiver running down her body.</p><p>
  <em>Lloyd, you have to understand her family is being ripped apart. Like you and she were ripped apart. Like Joe and I were ripped apart.</em>
</p><p>Eve nearly finishes her glass.</p><p>Villanelle nearly finishes her glass.</p><p>
  <em>If she wants me she can come to me. </em>
</p><p>The TV screen flickers as the movie plays giving off a soft glow, only one other light on in the kitchen, the living room feeling cozy and intimate, warm and snug.</p><p>
  <em>Hi. Lloyd. This is my eighth and final call.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Go ahead and pick it up if you want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Um, I just wanted to say I thought about everything, and I decided something. I’m gonna give you another chance. Maybe no one’s listening, or maybe your father is listening. Mr. Court, if you’re listening to this, hello. How are you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I pick it up, we’ll only get back together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, then don’t pick it up. you know what’s best.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway Diane, I’ve been thinking maybe I didn’t know you maybe you were a mirage maybe the world is a blur of food and sex and a spectacle and everyone was just hurting towards an acropolis, in which case it’s not your fault, you know? Maybe there’s a good side to all this I don’t know, I’ve been thinking about these things. You’re probably standing there monitoring, so just uh, one other thing – the letter that I wrote you, could you please rip it up? Nuke it, flame it, destroy it. It hurts me to know it’s out there. Would you do that for me? Alright. Later.</em>
</p><p>Villanelle tosses back the rest of her wine and sets her empty glass on the coffee table.</p><p>“Oh?” Eve laughs and follows suit, finishing hers and handing it to Villanelle to get out of the way.</p><p>Villanelle grins and settles back into place as Eve moves her hand up her thigh, closer than where it was before. Villanelle’s heart flutters, lust sweeping through her, her body heating up. She wets her lips and slips her hand under the front of Eve’s shirt feeling her soft skin, her warm belly.</p><p>“Hm.” Eve smiles but keeps her eyes on the TV.</p><p>Villanelle leaves her hand there, nuzzling her nose into Eve’s curls and inhaling the sweet scent that is simply Eve, feeling no rush to do anything more, perfectly happy with only this.</p><p>She runs her thumb back and forth just under Eve’s breast, Eve grinning at her touch, gentle waves of desire pulsing between her legs.</p><p>She slides her hand farther up Villanelle’s leg, close but still inches away from where she really wants it to be.</p><p>Villanelle hums in Eve’s ear, letting her hand glide up to Eve’s breast, squeezing her gently then running her fingers over her nipple slowly, in circles, one way then the other until it hardens from her touch. She exhales a warm breath on Eve’s neck, continuing to caress her softly, tenderly.</p><p>Eve closes her eyes and gives all her attention to the way Villanelle’s warm hand squeezes her and massages her, the way her fingers pinch and pull, teasing her. She lets out a sigh and grazes her fingers higher up Villanelle’s thigh, Villanelle automatically spreading her legs so Eve can have access.</p><p>She runs her hand over Villanelle’s clit through her sweatpants, her fingers knowing just where to go. Villanelle huffs in Eve’s ear and leans closer, Eve picking up on some unspoken signal and brushing her curls away from her neck. Villanelle runs her tongue across Eve’s skin.</p><p>She sighs out a soft moan, getting lost in the feeling, the waves growing between her legs and rippling out to the rest of her body. Her fingers find a pleasant rhythm on Villanelle’s clit making her breath shaky. She nips Eve’s earlobe.</p><p>“You’re missing the best part,” Eve murmurs, her eyes still closed but listening to “In Your Eyes” coming from the TV.</p><p>Villanelle hums and runs her tongue over Eve’s neck, sucking on it, her lips pulling on her skin while her fingers pinch her nipple. Eve lets out a heavy breath, licking her lips, wanting more, craving more.</p><p>“Are you going to tease me all night?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Villanelle purrs. “Maybe.” She sucks her lips off Eve’s neck. “Maybe not.”</p><p>Eve cranes her neck and kisses Villanelle, their lips colliding in an amorous kiss, eager but restrained, both enjoying the slower pace. She presses her fingers harder against Villanelle’s clit, rubbing up and down in strokes then in slow circles with a lighter touch, Villanelle’s hips bucking up and chasing after her fingers, a flame sparking inside her. She sighs and squeezes Eve‘s breast harder, dragging her nails across her belly then slipping her hand down her pants, rubbing Eve’s clit over her silky panties.</p><p>Eve spreads her legs, lips still on Villanelle’s, their kissing becoming more impassioned but still controlled, savoring the build.</p><p>Villanelle lets out a roguish chuckle feeling Eve already wet through the fabric. She runs her fingers through Eve’s curls, twisting one around her middle finger, her tongue dancing with Eve’s in a perfect balance of lead and follow. I dip, you dip. You twirl, I catch. Then spin, twist, tango, and shimmy. </p><p>Her clit throbs from Eve’s touch, the flames inside her enticing her to pull Eve’s panties aside, running her fingers between her lips, slippery and wet.</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle chuckles in her chest in amusement. “Eve.”</p><p>“Hm.” Eve moans a grin, taking Villanelle’s lower lip between her teeth and biting it.</p><p>Villanelle slides a finger up and down as Eve glides her hand up Villanelle’s shirt, her nails just barely grazing across her skin, traveling between her breasts then circling around and coming back down, taking a handful and squeezing softly, Villanelle’s skin hot to the touch. Villanelle huffs warm breaths on Eve’s lips that tremble on the inhale, her chest pitching as her breath becomes shallower, her body wanting her to act on the smoldering desire, now.</p><p>“I want your tongue,” Eve whispers on her lips.</p><p>“Mm, you don’t have to tell me twice.”</p><p>Villanelle gives Eve one final kiss then pulls her hand out from her pants and climbs on top of her, straddling her with a smirk. She runs her fingers through Eve’s hair as Eve looks up at her with fire in her eyes, wrapping her arms around her and hugging their bodies together.</p><p>Villanelle places her hand around Eve’s throat and kisses her hard, her tongue twisting and twirling inside her mouth, her appetite for Eve insatiable. She grinds against Eve as Eve squeezes her ass, her fingers clawing her through the fabric of her sweats.</p><p>She pulls back, holding Eve by the neck, feeling her rapid pulse under her fingers as she looks into her eyes unable to contain the flames any longer. She scrunches her nose and growls at Eve with a grin then climbs off and grabs the waistband of her pants, tugging them off her hips, Eve helping them down her thighs, already slipping out of her panties.</p><p>“Mm, yeah.” Villanelle grins. “Get those off.”</p><p>She lugs the coffee table out of the way, turning to find Eve spread wide with a savage smirk.</p><p>Her eyes double in size, her breath gets caught in her chest.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Eve rubs her clit with her fingers, eyes locked on Villanelle.</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle exhales. “Eve,” she growls hungrily, “you’re so-”</p><p>Her breath hitches as Eve slips a finger inside. She huffs, biting her lip as she watches Eve glide her finger in and out in slow thrusts, getting wetter as she does so.</p><p>Eve licks her lips. “Do you want to watch?” She raises a brow. “Or-“</p><p>Villanelle pounces, placing her hands on Eve’s knees as she gets down on her own, spreading Eve even wider, Eve already glistening for her.</p><p>“Mm, yes.” Villanelle groans in pleasure as Eve scoots down the couch. “Perfect.”</p><p>She runs her hands up Eve’s thighs, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her down farther, arching her back as she bends down and dives in headfirst, shimmying her hips back and forth, ass in the air, putting on a little show for Eve.</p><p>Eve laughs, her head falling back into the cushions. She groans impatiently as Villanelle bites at her soft skin and sucks on it, inching closer and closer, hands reaching up and squeezing her breasts. She drags her nails down Eve’s body as she finally lets her tongue travel to her clit.</p><p>“Oh God, yeah.” Eve moans hot and heavy, squeezing her breasts.</p><p>Villanelle starts slow, tongue rolling in easy waves over Eve’s clit, long strokes between her lips, taking her time as Eve squirms, her clit throbbing deep already. </p><p>“Nice and slow,” Eve murmurs, her voice shaking.</p><p>“Yeah?” Villanelle kisses her just above the clit. “Tell me what to do.”</p><p>She laps Eve up, inside and out in a slow and steady rhythm, bobbing her head, knowing exactly all the spots to hit. She gazes up at Eve for a reaction.</p><p>Her eyes are closed and she bites down on her lip, taken totally by the sensation.</p><p>“God, whatever you’re doing”—she moans on the exhale—“don’t stop.”</p><p>Villanelle huffs out a laugh and grips Eve’s hips, diving deeper inside, Eve warm and slick on her tongue. She grins devilishly and brings her thumb to Eve’s clit and strokes it back and forth.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Eve sighs, belly quivering. She grips the couch cushion. “Yeah, rub my clit.”</p><p>Villanelle works her tongue in and out, curling it this way and that, moving her head side to side. She gets Eve from all angles, slurping her up and not caring about the sounds it makes, her lips wet and slick.</p><p>She shakes her hips back and forth as she works her tongue having the time of her life between Eve’s legs, her clit pulsing between her own. She squeezes her legs together and squirms around, the fire quickly spreading, demanding that she act.</p><p>She sits up and slips her sweats down her thighs.</p><p>“What?” Eve huffs. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>She looks up.</p><p>Villanelle grins at her, fingers on her clit.</p><p>“Oh.” Eve looks her up and down with a feral grin, biting her lip again. “Yeah?”</p><p>Villanelle shrugs her shoulders and looks off to the side doing her best to look innocent.</p><p>“Couldn’t help it.”</p><p>She smirks and pops her fingers in her mouth, eyes on Eve as she sucks on them then brings them to her clit, stroking a few circles then diving back between Eve’s legs. Eve lets out a laugh, Villanelle’s tongue lapping her up, dancing inside her as she shakes her ass back and forth.</p><p>“God, that’s so fucking hot,” she growls, lust swelling inside her, all her senses heightened.</p><p>Villanelle reaches a hand up to Eve’s belly and Eve slides hers over, intertwining their fingers, fluttering hers, Villanelle fluttering back. She brushes strands of hair out of Villanelle’s face, sweeping it to the side, their eyes locked on each other as Villanelle fucks her with her tongue. She tries to focus on all the tasks at hand, her brain fuzzy from wine and the scorching desire the grows inside her. She rubs her clit while sucking on Eve’s, flicking it with her tongue, Eve taking a handful of her hair and keeping her in place, letting out sharp little moans as her hips jerk around, the throbbing in her clit growing in swells, like waves about to break then relenting and flowing easy.</p><p>Villanelle lets out breathy laughs, reading Eve’s body, making her groan and squirm, giving her just enough but not too much, keeping her on the edge. She slips her fingers inside herself, her lips wet and slick from fucking Eve, still tracing her tongue over Eve’s clit.</p><p>Eve groans through clamped teeth, her muscles tightening then releasing. </p><p>Villanelle slides her hand free from beneath Eve’s and throws her hip open, leering up at her as she slips one finger inside delicately, licking Eve off her lips as watches it glide in and out, feeling the warm slipperiness on her fingers and letting out a deep moan. Eve’s stomach trembles, her jaw hanging open as sharp breaths escape her throat shaking on the inhale and exhale, her clit throbbing as Villanelle bends over, tongue tracing circles on it as she curls her finger over that sweet spot in quick strokes.</p><p>Eve’s hips jerk up. “Oh, fuck,” she whines, the swells getting large and coming quicker, the waves just about to crash.</p><p>Villanelle laughs and slips another finger inside, fucking Eve in an unsteady tempo making her wait a little longer for that final wave to catch all the way to shore. She flicks the tip of her tongue fast then draws it slow, her own clit pulsing and making her squirm on her knees. She strokes it with her other hand but falls out of sync, her brain only able to do two things at once.</p><p>Eve groans from the torment, holding Villanelle in place tighter, urging her on.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” she groans. “Please just-“</p><p>She whimpers as Villanelle locks her lips over her clit, rolling her tongue as she quickens her pace with her fingers, Eve tightening around them. She lets out high-pitched moans as her hips jerk about, holding on to Villanelle and the couch cushion for dear life.</p><p>“Oh fuck”—she inhales sharp breath and arches her back—“fuck.”</p><p>“Yeah, come all over my fingers,” Villanelle purrs.</p><p>Eve whines, her breath catching in her chest as the waves finally break, all at once, crashing and sending a cascade of ecstasy through her entire body. She clenches around Villanelle’s fingers, hips bucking and muscles twitching, tingling euphoria surging through her and hardening her nipples.</p><p>Villanelle chuckles, slowing her fingers and focusing on her tongue, flicking it as fast as she can as Eve moans deep in her chest, every nerve ending vibrating, jolting at the slightest touch.</p><p>“Oh, God.” She groans with a grin, looking down at Villanelle who gazes up at her, smiling with her eyes.</p><p>Eve laughs in delight and releases her tangled grip on Villanelle’s hair, relaxing back into the cushions, her body full of bliss. Villanelle grins and slides her fingers out, placing kisses on Eve’s inner thighs as she sits up.</p><p>The movie credits roll on the TV behind her.</p><p>She licks the slick wetness off her fingers slowly, one at a time, wild eyes on Eve. Eve sighs out, her clit sending out aftershocks.</p><p>She moans a laugh. “You like the way I taste?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Villanelle hums. She runs her tongue up and down her middle finger then sucks it, her lips making a slurping sound as they pop off. She does the same with her index finger but slower and sucking for longer.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Eve rubs her clit, another surge flowing through her.</p><p>Villanelle smirks and pushes Eve’s legs closed, slipping out of her sweats as Eve scoots higher up the couch. She climbs on top of her and straddles her again, Eve running her hands all over her body, gliding them under her shirt and squeezing her breasts.</p><p>Villanelle moans, her head falling back as the flames inside flicker hotter.</p><p>“I want your tongue.” She simpers.</p><p>Eve slides her shirt up slowly and brings her lips to Villanelle’s nipple, running her tongue over it and sucking on it as Villanelle pulls her shirt over and behind her head, leaving it on her shoulders.</p><p>Eve squeezes her and sucks on her, bites at her and nips her. Villanelle shivers. Goosebumps raise on her skin.</p><p>“Mm.” Eve smirks, noticing this. She runs a nail down Villanelle’s spine, her muscles arching involuntarily, her chest sticking out. “Sensitive tonight?” Eve husks.</p><p>Villanelle grins, blushing almost.</p><p>“I missed your touch.”</p><p>Eve lets out a throaty chuckle, eyes looking up at Villanelle. She bites her lip, watching Eve suck on her breasts, the fire between her legs burning hotter as flames rip through her body. She grabs a handful of curls and pulls Eve’s head back, gazing at her with an untamed grin, her chin twitching, eyes on Eve’s mouth.</p><p>“Lie down.”</p><p>She releases her hold and stands as Eve lies on her back on the couch, smirking to one side, a few gentle swells coming back. She throws one leg up on the cushions as Villanelle gets settled between her legs, tongue rolling between her lips as soon as she feels Eve’s wetness on her clit.</p><p>“Oh”—she groans, her stomach quivering—“fuck, Eve.”</p><p>Eve laughs in amusement and reaches up and squeezes Villanelle’s breast, pinching and twisting her nipple, then slapping her and falling back on the couch, one hand behind her head, smiling smugly.</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle laughs. “Enjoying the view?”</p><p>“Oh my God, yeah. You’re so fucking sexy.”</p><p>“Mm.” Villanelle grins. “You’re sexy.”</p><p>She rolls her hips, finding the perfect angle, her clit rubbing over Eve’s, pulsing and tingling. She closes her eyes and grinds nice and slow, taking deep breaths, focusing only on the feeling.</p><p>Eve grins, squeezing Villanelle’s thigh. “Does that feel good?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Villanelle moans. “So good.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Eve licks her lips as she watches. “I want you to fuck me ‘til you come.”</p><p>Villanelle lets out a throaty chuckle and smiles, throwing her head back and picking up her pace, her clit slick and slipping around on Eve’s, both of them soaking wet. She grips Eve’s leg tight, thrusting her hips, grunting and groaning.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eve sighs, her clit starting to throb deeper.</p><p>Villanelle pinches her nipple as she grinds fast then takes it slow, bounces up and down, then works side to side, letting out little whimpers.</p><p>“Oh, God.” She moans, finding the perfect rolling rhythm, feeling her clit rubbing up on Eve’s.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eve purrs, licking her fingers and playing with her nipples. “Come for me, baby.”</p><p>Villanelle groans and grinds harder, her body set ablaze, her clit pulsing deeper and deeper. She drops her head and thrusts her hips faster, squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple, gripping Eve’s leg, huffing and grinding faster still.</p><p>Her muscles tense, her hips jerk about unable to keep a steady rhythm. Eve grabs the back of her thigh with both hands to hold her in the right position, the throbbing in her clit swelling.</p><p>Villanelle lets out high-pitched groans, her breath faltering, the feeling in her clit igniting into white-hot flames that rip through her body, every muscle, every nerve on fire. She huffs, her tongue between her lips as she drives her hips, her stomach quivering, nails leaving marks on Eve’s skin.</p><p>Her muscles contract, her hips twitching and spasming as she nuzzles her head against Eve’s leg, letting out little groans, her eyes squeezed shut as the inferno consumes her.</p><p>Eve chuckles a moan, feeling Villanelle warm and wet all over her.</p><p>Her hips buck up. “Oh, God, yeah.”</p><p>Villanelle grins, shimming around, “Feels so fuck-ing good.”</p><p>Eve laughs at her, grinding her hips and rubbing her clit on Villanelle’s. She shudders.</p><p>She bends over Eve and kisses her heatedly, hand around her throat as she slips her tongue in her mouth.</p><p>Eve wraps herself around her, clawing at her back, holding her close and never wanting to let go. Their tongues dance, tasting each other, lusting after each other until Villanelle eases up and rests her forehead against Eve’s, gazing into her eyes.</p><p>Eve runs her nails across Villanelle’s skin, kissing her softly on the lips then running her fingers through her hair and brushing it away, holding her by the face. She smiles easy as Villanelle grins to the side, her hazel eyes soft. She climbs on top of Eve, laying all her weight on her.</p><p>Eve grunts and laughs as Villanelle gets all situated, lying on her chest, listening to her heart. She kisses her on the top of the head, brushing her hair off her neck and away from her face.</p><p>They lie together, breath becoming steadier, muscles more relaxed, hearts slowing to an easy pace. Rain drizzles outside, dripping down the windows in large drops and they both listen to it, a sense of calm and quiet settling over them.</p><p>“Hm,” Villanelle hums, shutting her eyes.</p><p>Eve grins, perfectly content.</p><p>“How did it end?” Villanelle asks.</p><p>“How’d what end?”</p><p>“The movie.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eve chuckles. “How they always end.”</p><p>“Hollywood is so boring.” Villanelle huffs.</p><p>Eve laughs. “Well. What do you want to watch next then?”</p><p>Villanelle smiles but doesn’t reply as Eve runs her fingers through her hair. She takes a deep breath, her ribs expanding out against Eve’s.</p><p>“Are you sleeping?” Eve asks with a smile.</p><p>“No,” Villanelle replies sweetly. She sits up to look at Eve, grinning at her like she’s about to say something, like it’s right there on the tip of her tongue but she looks away shyly and rolls off of Eve, getting to her feet.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Eve frowns.</p><p>“Bathroom.” Villanelle slinks off, shaking her hips for Eve.</p><p>Eve laughs and pushes herself up, shaking out her curls.</p><p>“Do you want more wine?” she yells.</p><p>Villanelle shouts something undecipherable back.</p><p>Eve shakes her head and stretches out her back, wriggling around, then goes for the wine bottle, pouring them each another glass. She checks her phone.<br/>
Six messages from Elena and two from Bill. One from Kenny.</p><p>
  <em>Elena (8:27 PM): Are things going alright?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elena (9:13 PM): You haven’t responded so I’m assuming it’s all good</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elena (9:47 PM): I’m getting worried</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elena (10:00 PM): Please respond soon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elena (10:21 PM): Eve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elena (10:34 PM): I had a spare key made for myself I’m coming over in 20 min if you don’t respond in the next 5</em>
</p><p>Eve types rapidly, her clock showing the time to be 10:41 PM.</p><p>
  <em>I’m fine don’t come over!! Everything’s fine! I should be mad about the key but I’m not because I’m watching movies with my girlfriend</em>
</p><p>Villanelle comes back into the living room, her demeanor different, skittish in the eyes.</p><p>“Elena texted me worrying something bad happened because I took so long to respond.” Eve chuckles.</p><p>Villanelle smiles absently.</p><p>Eve grins. “I told her I was just busy with my girlfriend.”</p><p>Villanelle stops in her tracks, a weird look on her face.</p><p>“Girlfriend?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Eve responds, her voice rising at the end, sounding unsure. </p><p>Villanelle’s mouth moves, trying to find words, her face looking more panicked.</p><p>“What?” Eve creases her brow. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I, just, I.” Villanelle shakes her head, fumbling for words.</p><p>Eve’s eyes grow concerned. Her heart thuds. “I was mainly joking,” she says quickly, “we can-“</p><p>“I like things the way they are now,” Villanelle cuts in evenly.</p><p>Eve lets out a nervous chuckle. “What we’re doing now is kind of the same thing as dating.”</p><p>“No,” Villanelle responds. “It’s not. It’s different.”</p><p>“How?” Eve asks, getting worried by the way Villanelle fidgets with her fingers.</p><p>“It just is,” Villanelle says, pulling her shirt back over her body.</p><p>Eve stands slowly, her heart racing fast with fear.</p><p>“Do you not want that?” she asks, watching Villanelle fret.</p><p>“No,” Villanelle answers quickly then catches herself. “I mean, I don’t know.”</p><p>Eve looks at her with confusion and hurt.</p><p>“You don’t know?”</p><p>Villanelle’s eyes dart around searching for her clothes and phone.</p><p>“I don’t, I just”—she panics—“I just want to keep hanging out.”</p><p>“Hanging out?” Eve scoffs. “That’s all this is to you?”</p><p>“No, Eve, I”—Villanelle runs a hand over her head, getting more and more frazzled—“I don’t.” She starts to sweat, heart pounding in her chest. “I don’t want to do this,” she blurts.</p><p>Eve falters, taken aback.</p><p>“What?” she breaths out.</p><p>Villanelle hurriedly gathers her clothes.</p><p>“I’m going home.”</p><p>“What, home?” Eve panics, dread washing over her. “Villanelle, why?” She watches her get dressed as fast as possible, tugging on her sweats without looking up. “Villanelle?” she demands in almost a cry.</p><p>Villanelle gives her a distressed look. “I just"—she shakes her head—“I can’t.”</p><p>She grabs her phone from the coffee table and bolts for the front door in a frenzy, Eve trailing after her.</p><p>“Villanelle!”</p><p>She pauses in the entranceway and wavers on her feet a second then opens the door.</p><p>“Villanelle!” Eve cries, watching it slam shut.</p><p>She hurries back to the couch and wraps a blanket around her body then runs back to the door and throws it open, standing on the front steps and searching the street frantically, raining falling from the sky.</p><p>But Villanelle is nowhere to be found, not on either side of the street or down either of the sidewalks.</p><p>Eve goes back inside, slamming the door and locking it with trembling fingers, bursting into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle slams her bedroom door, rattling it on its hinges. She collapses to a heap on the floor crying hard into the crook of her arm then looks up at her reflection in the mirror across her room, tears running down her cheeks. She groans and climbs to her feet, heaving all the outfits she decided not to wear onto the floor and flopping on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Eve stares out her bedroom window apathetically, eyes red but empty, all out of tears. She gazes into the dark night, rain streaking down the panes, trees swaying in the wind. She brings the wine bottle to her mouth takes a long swig.</p><p> </p><p><strong>TUESDAY</strong><br/>
Eve mopes into the office looking completely knackered and disheveled. She falls into her seat at her desk, Elena watching her with worry, not receiving another text from her after the one she sent indicating everything was fine.</p><p>“Eve, what happened?” she asks with a frown, afraid of what Eve is going to say.</p><p>“Villanelle and I broke up I think,” Eve mutters then turns on her computer, not saying another word.</p><p>Elena glances at Bill who strokes his chin, eyes somber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle slams the hood of the BMW E9 shut and wipes her brow as Hugo approaches her nervously, writhing his hands.</p><p>“So it’s Tuesday but you still haven’t said anything about my job.“</p><p>She walks past him without a response.</p><p>“Villanelle?”</p><p>“I’m not firing you.”</p><p>“Thank you so much for the opportunity to continue working here I…” he trails off, Villanelle ignoring him and going out to the backlot.</p><p>She leans up against the wall and pulls out her phone, her hand trembling, not able to work up the courage to do anything more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>WEDNESDAY</strong><br/>
Eve sits between Elena and Bill at their usual pub. She finishes her third drink and slams the mug on the counter then slides it forward, resting her head in her hand and pressing fingers to her forehead.</p><p>“It’s only been two days,” Elena says optimistically.</p><p>Eve closes her eyes and shakes her head.</p><p>“Don’t throw in the towel yet you have to give it more time,” Bill adds.</p><p>“Time for what, Bill?” Eve snaps. “If she cared about me at all she would have at least texted by now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle sits on the floor against her bed staring at her phone between her feet, her room torn apart around her. She bites her nail, picking her phone up and turning on the screen then putting it back down. Picking it up, putting it down, picking it up, putting it down.</p><p>She yells and heaves it across the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>THURSDAY</strong><br/>
Eve sits in a sad little heap at her desk resting her forehead on her arm and staring at her phone, spinning it around in circles. Kenny sets a cup of coffee next to her and pats her on the shoulder.</p><p>“I hope she calls soon, Eve.”</p><p>Eve grunts.</p><p>“She will,” Elena chimes. “I believe it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle slumps over the counter at the Parts Desk.</p><p>“Have you done it yet?” Jess asks.</p><p>“No,” Villanelle mumbles.</p><p>“She’s not going to wait forever.”</p><p>Villanelle groans and Jess smacks her lightly on the head with a rolled-up stack of papers. She looks up with a scowl.</p><p>“I never wanted to have to say this but you’re being a lot like Hugo right now and it’s not a good look on you, at all.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eve holds her phone to her ear in the kitchen, pacing back and forth, an empty wine bottle on the counter next to a box of takeaway.</p><p>It rings and rings then goes to voicemail.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, it’s Niko. Leave me a message. Then text me to tell me you have because I always forget to listen to them.</em>
</p><p>The tone beeps.</p><p>“Hi, um.” Eve pauses and stares at the floor. She sighs heavily into the receiver. “I’m making arrangements, Niko. This is over. Don’t come by the house again.”<br/>
She hangs up quickly and has to steady herself on the counter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle straddles her motorcycle, stopped at a stoplight, raining pouring down around her in the late night. Other drivers honk at her impatiently, the light green but she just stands there, rain soaking her through.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eve stands under the awning in the backyard, a cigarette between her lips, watching the rain fall from the sky. She wraps her cardigan around herself tighter, shivering from the cold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle strides into her bedroom, dripping wet, and rips off her helmet, throwing it to the ground, pacing around with a hand to her head trying to come up with what to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>FRIDAY</strong><br/>
Eve doesn’t show up to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle doesn’t show up to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eve leans her hips into the kitchen counter, a half-empty bottle of wine in front of her. She stares down into her glass and the tiny bit of liquid that remains at the bottom, letting out a long sigh and going for another pour just as there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>She freezes.</p><p>Niko flashes through her mind.</p><p>She sets the bottle down softly and steps gingerly to the front door thinking of what to say if it’s him, what to do, cursing for not having one of those spyholes put in.</p><p>She pauses at the door, staring at it, mind racing as a feeling of dread sweeps through her.</p><p>She unlocks the deadbolt.</p><p>And the chain lock.</p><p>And opens the door.</p><p>Villanelle stands there holding a bouquet of red roses with a sheepish smile on her face, dressed in a black suit with the tie loose around her neck, her blonde hair hanging down. She looks down at her feet, suddenly very nervous. More nervous than she anticipated.</p><p>This next part is not going to be fun.</p><p>At all.</p><p>Eve gives her a flat look, displeased, angry even.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” Villanelle mutters, fighting off the nerves and meeting her gaze. “These are for you.” She holds up the roses.</p><p>“Thanks.” Eve takes them, refraining from brushing her fingers over Villanelle’s.</p><p>Villanelle fidgets with her hands, picking a nail.</p><p>“I’ll just skip the long explanation and-”</p><p>“I want the long explanation,” Eve replies, leaning in the doorway and crossing her arms.</p><p>Villanelle chews the inside of her cheek and nods. “Okay.” She looks away and takes a deep breath, dropping her shoulders down as she lets it out to try to calm her racing heart then gripping her pant legs. “Um.” She swallows, swaying on her feet, giving Eve a panic-stricken look.</p><p>Eve blinks at her.</p><p>Villanelle nods and lets out a nervous laugh, swallowing hard and writhing her hands, staring at the ground by Eve’s feet.</p><p>“Um, uh…” She breaths out a shaky laugh and flashes Eve a strained grimace, her throat bobbing as she tries to find the words. “Uh.” She sways back and forth, taking a step to one side then the other, her palms becoming quite clammy as she rubs her hands together, griping her fingers tight.</p><p>She scowls at the ground, frustrated that the beautifully phrased and well-rehearsed speech she had prepared flew right out the window as soon as Eve opened the door.</p><p>Eve looks her up and down, feeling a little better seeing her so flustered.</p><p>“Take it from the top.”</p><p>Villanelle huffs a determined breath and nods. “Okay.” She swallows, “Okay, okay, okay. I’m sorry I left the other night and I’m sorry I didn’t call or text you back and I’m sorry I didn’t come here sooner.”</p><p>Eve blinks at her, unimpressed.</p><p>Villanelle nods awkwardly, searching for the more important words. “I’m <em>really</em> sorry I left and I know it was really not good timing and I know it was not the first time I did something like that but I think I know why I did it.” She swallows.</p><p>Eve raises her brows, looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“Um.” Villanelle jams her hands in her pockets, looking very small standing here. “I think I did it because I’m afraid to feel things because in the past when I felt things it didn’t turn out so well and so I uh, oh”—part of the speech returns to her—“I avoided the situations where I was uncomfortable because in the past I never learned how to manage my emotions.”</p><p>Eve grunts.</p><p>“Okay, uh, an example. With Gemma-“</p><p>Eve cuts her off with a wide-eyed look.</p><p>“No! That’s not what I meant, no”—Villanelle flounders, bouncing up and down a little—“I was trying to say." She huffs. “I was trying to say that this is something that I do because I don’t know what to do when I feel things, real things, feelings like the way I feel about you. I never liked her the way I like you. Actually, I never liked anyone the way I like you and it’s scary to me and I don’t know what to do and I really don’t want to mess it up but then I do when I try not to and it really is just very confusing to me and I ran because I didn’t know what to do about it and I guess I thought that”—she takes a breath—“I don’t know you can’t lose what you never had.” She shrinks a little.</p><p>“You think you’d lose me?” Eve eyes her. “That I’d just disappear?”</p><p>“No.” Villanelle considers this. “No.” She thinks a little more. “No. That is more like what I do.” She gives Eve a half-grin half-cringe.</p><p>“So?” Eve presses her for more.</p><p>“So…so…so I don’t want to do that anymore.” Villanelle bites a nail, having to go completely off-script. “I want to stay and feel things with you.” She nods, liking the way that sounds. “I want to stay and learn and do it for real with you, Eve, really I do. I will try my hardest, I promise. I don’t want to keep messing up and I don’t want you to be sad especially if it is my fault and I was the one who made you feel that way. I don’t want to do that ever again.”</p><p>“Villanelle. You just left, ran out, and then I never heard from you. For days.”</p><p>Villanelle frowns. “I know.”</p><p>“That, hurt.”</p><p>Villanelle nods and frowns more. “I’m sorry, Eve. Really, I am. I don’t know how to do this and I’ve never tried to figure it out.”</p><p>Eve lets out a heavy sigh and shakes her head, thinking it all over while Villanelle waits and worries, her heart pounding painfully hard.</p><p>“Eve?” She frets.</p><p>Eve looks at her but doesn’t respond for a very long while, considering her options, considering if it’s worth it, giving Villanelle <em>another</em> chance.</p><p>“That’s all you have to say?” she finally replies.</p><p>“Um, I think what I really wanted to come here to say was that I’m sorry, really.” Her heart lurches. “And that I will be your girlfriend if you will be mine.”</p><p>Eve rubs her lips together to suppress a smile, looking off to the side feeling happy and excited but confused and conflicted all at once. She looks back at Villanelle with a serious expression, eying her carefully.</p><p>Villanelle anxiously awaits her reply, eyes sincere and hopeful then more panicked the longer Eve remains quiet.</p><p>“Thank you, for the explanation,” Eve says at last.</p><p>Villanelle nods.</p><p>“And the flowers.”</p><p>Villanelle swallows.</p><p>“So you want to be my girlfriend?” Eve asks with a small grin.</p><p>Villanelle nods. “If you want to be mine.”</p><p>Eve breaks into a smile, biting her lip.</p><p>“Do I get more flowers?”</p><p>“Any kind, whenever you want.”</p><p>“And this?” She waves at Villanelle’s outfit.</p><p>Villanelle runs her hands down her tie. “I have plenty more.”</p><p>“Hm.” Eve grins.</p><p>“And you can pick all the movies, and where to eat, and I will bring you coffee, lunch, whatever you want.”</p><p>Eve smiles, cheeks flushing then her face drains, giving Villanelle a very solemn look.</p><p>“Promise me you won’t run again?”</p><p>Villanelle nods earnestly. “Promise.” She grins wide. “Can I kiss you now?”</p><p>Eve barely has time to laugh and rolls her eyes before Villanelle has her arms wrapped around her, kissing her sweetly then nuzzling into her neck.</p><p>“I will do better, Eve, I promise.”</p><p>Eve smiles and hugs her tight, hoping this time that statement is true.</p><p>“You still have to take me to yours.” She pulls back. “I’m not convinced that you don’t live in a car.”</p><p>Villanelle grins. “I will, and it is not a car.”</p><p>“Tonight.”</p><p>Villanelle nods. “Tonight.”</p><p>Eve smiles and pulls away, kicking the door shut behind her and locking all the locks.</p><p>“Right now?” Villanelle asks, fidgety again.</p><p>“Later, I’m in the middle of dinner. Have you eaten?”</p><p>“I was too nervous.”</p><p>Eve grins to herself as Villanelle trails after her to the kitchen.</p><p>“Shoes.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>Eve gives her a stern look over her shoulder.</p><p>Villanelle shrinks. “Okay, off.”</p><p>She kicks off her boots as fast as possible, her tongue sticking out as she tries to work them off without untying the laces. She slips one off then practically jumps out of the other, chasing after Eve down the hall and wrapping her arms around her from behind, hugging her tight. Eve laughs, smiling wide as they stumble together, Villanelle holding her snug in her arms.</p><p>“What’s for dinner?” she asks.</p><p>“Leftover ramyun.”</p><p>“Leftover ramyun?” Villanelle scrunches her nose up.</p><p>“Listen.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Villanelle quickly apologizes, kissing Eve on the cheek then sitting in a dining chair.</p><p>Eve scans the kitchen shelves. “What can I put these lovely flowers my girlfriend got me in?”</p><p>Villanelle beams as Eve sets the roses on the counter and reaches up trying to grab a blue glass vase from the top, her fingers barely touching it.</p><p>Villanelle watches her struggle for a bit, smiling, relieved to be in her kitchen, fight finally over.</p><p>“Do you need help?” she asks.</p><p>“No,” Eve replies defiantly, standing on her tippy toes and nudging the vase closer to the edge.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Eve nudges it closer and closer.</p><p>She drops her shoulders in defeat. “No.”</p><p>Villanelle jumps up to assist, reaching up behind Eve and pulling the vase down with ease.</p><p>Eve smiles. “Thank you.”</p><p>She goes to work trimming the ends off the stems with a pair of kitchen shears as Villanelle sits back down, watching her curiously, like she could do it forever and never get bored. Eve lets out a long, exasperated sigh as she snips.</p><p>Villanelle eyes her. “What?”</p><p>Eve looks over. “What?”</p><p>Villanelle mocks her heavy sigh, making it more exaggerated. “What was that for?”</p><p>“Oh. Um…” Eve hesitates. “I need to find a decent solicitor but I don’t even know where to start.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.” She snips a stem. “You wouldn’t happen to know any?”</p><p>“No, but you would be surprised what type of people come into the shop.”</p><p>“Huh.” Eve ponders this, snipping more stems. “I just really don’t want to have to deal with a lawsuit. It’s going to take so much time and money and-”</p><p>“I have money,” Villanelle interjects nonchalantly.</p><p>“Oh, <em>you</em> have money?”</p><p>Villanelle furrows her brow, slighted. “Do you see the cars I work on?”</p><p>Eve shrugs her shoulders. “The one we had sex on was expensive. I think?” She cringes.</p><p>Villanelle shuts her eyes and rubs her forehead, taking personal offense that Eve could possibly not remember that car and the price.</p><p>“Eve, most of the cars that come into the shop are vintage classics or high-end sports cars.”</p><p>Eve puts a hand on her hip, pointing with the shears. “I have never once seen a fancy sports car at your shop.”</p><p>“That is because they’re all at the other garage,” Villanelle replies with a shrug.</p><p>“What, you have <em>another</em> garage?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Villanelle nods like it’s no big deal.</p><p>“What’s it called? ‘V’s Other Garage?’” Eve jokes.</p><p>“No, it’s also V’s Garage.”</p><p>“What? Then how are people supposed to know the difference?”</p><p>“That one is V for Vasiliev.”</p><p>Eve raises her brow. “Vasiliev?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Who’s Vasiliev?”</p><p>“Um…my uncle,” Villanelle says unconvincingly.</p><p>Eve narrows her eyes.</p><p>“Is he also a mechanic?” she questions.</p><p>Villanelle blinks at her. “Mhm. That’s actually how I got into the business,” she says, avoiding Eve’s gaze.</p><p>“Hm, well.” Eve crosses her arms. “Maybe I’ll have to go visit the other V’s Garage. Meet this Vasiliev.” She gestures a hand.</p><p>“Well I mean I did already meet your husband so I guess-“</p><p>Eve presses her lips together.</p><p>Villanelle winces. “Too soon?”</p><p>Eve looks her up and down.</p><p>“Take me to your place.”</p><p>“But I thought-”</p><p>“I want to see it now.”</p><p>Villanelle huffs. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle unlocks the front door and pushes it open, letting Eve in first. Even though it’s dark inside she can tell the floors are a deep mahogany, the walls lined with undoubtedly exorbitant art, and the furniture has a Victorian-era flair with a grand staircase leading to a second story no less.</p><p>Eve gawks. “<em>This</em> is where you live? Why didn’t you take me here sooner?”</p><p>Villanelle closes the door softly.</p><p>“Because.”</p><p>A glass clinks in the kitchen then footsteps come towards the entranceway. Eve glances over at Villanelle as a rotund man with thinning grey hair and matching beard rounds the corner, coming to a stop when he sees Eve.</p><p>“Oh,” he utters then looks at Villanelle with raised brows.</p><p>“This is Eve,” she explains.</p><p>“Who is that?” Eve mutters in her ear.</p><p>Villanelle cringes a smile.</p><p>“My uncle.”</p><p>“Hello.” The man extends his hand. “Konstantin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for all the angst, hope you survived!</p><p>There will be more of this fic because I’m forcing a plot into it but it might take a while to get a new chapter up</p><p>Say Anything is a very het and very 80s romance but decent if you’re bored. I tried not to spoil it too much</p><p>The only reason daydreaming_out_loud exists is because I read Quid Pro Quo which opened my eyes to the world of fanfiction and the endless possibilities of universes to create as a writer</p><p>I’ve just been trying to get Fixy’s attention ever since</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. T-boned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their relationship back on track, Eve and Villanelle spend every second they can together revving each other's engines.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Killing Eve Week!</p><p>Here’s some smut with a side of plot. You don’t really need to read the other parts to enjoy this.</p><p>Buckle up!</p><p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4MUQdZjnjWABuHZwCye7L9?si=lrMRcZleR5OQQr7BvuCqfQ">Playlist</a> with some 80s tunes</p><p>Start it when you hit [Feels like the First Time – Foreigner] and listen to it in order if you can</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>FRIDAY</strong><br/>
Villanelle smiles nervously, almost cringing as Eve and Konstantin shake hands.</p><p>“Vasiliev, right?” Eve asks.</p><p>“Yes.” Konstantin nods and runs his hands down his jacket straightening it. “And you are?”</p><p>“Eve.” She smiles. “Polastri,” she adds, feeling the need to.</p><p>“Polasti,” he repeats, flubbing it.</p><p>“Polastri.” Villanelle emphasizes the “tr.”</p><p>“Polas-tri,” Konstantin echoes.</p><p>“Better.” Villanelle nods in approval.</p><p>Eve glances between the two getting more and more uncomfortable the longer they all stand there. She readjusts her purse on her shoulder.</p><p>Konstantin clears his throat. “Pleasure to meet you, Eve. I was just leaving.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Where?” Villanelle asks. “For how long?” she follows up. The more important question.</p><p>“Work.” Konstantin narrows his eyes at her. “I will be back on Sunday.”</p><p>“You work on cars at eight at night?” Eve asks with a chuckle.</p><p>“Yes.” Konstantin points at Villanelle. “Don’t be naughty.”</p><p>He steps between the two and out the front door.</p><p>“Um.” Eve glances at Villanelle. “What was-“</p><p>“Want to see my room?”</p><p> </p><p>Eve wanders around Villanelle’s room, her bed up against one wall with an undoubtedly high-priced three-panel piece of art over it—shades of crimson paint splattered over white canvas. Across from her bed is a cluttered vanity next to a dresser with clothes hanging out of half-shut drawers, candles and a golden cat sit on top.</p><p>In one corner is an overly large standing mirror, in the other a bookshelf with the most random assortment of books crammed inside. A circular rug with a satiny sheen covers the hardwood floors and heavy curtains drape to the side of the window looking out through trees into the side yard.</p><p>Eve twirls a curl around her finger as she roams, navigating around piles of clothes and pairs of boots scattered across the floor.</p><p>“God, do you never put things away?”</p><p>“Um, I’ve been a little preoccupied lately,” Villanelle replies.</p><p>Eve drifts closer to the vanity, intrigued by the mess of papers on top. Villanelle runs over and gathers up all the wrinkled pages and wadded-up balls, rough drafts of her apology speech scribbled on them.</p><p>“What was-”</p><p>“Nothing.” Villanelle crumples them all together making quite a ruckus. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>She stuffs them into the rubbish bin, shoving them down to the bottom with her foot.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Eve grins, very amused. </p><p>The many bottles of perfume catch her eye next. She dances her fingers across the uniquely shaped bottles stopping on <em>La Villanelle</em>.</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>She carefully dabs some on her wrist, inhaling the scent that very much is Villanelle.</p><p>“They named it after me,” Villanelle comments with a lopsided grin, sounding confident though she fidgets with her fingers, nervous that Eve is in her room looking at her things putting on her perfume.</p><p>“Oh.” Eve chuckles. “Right. I’m sure they did.” She replaces the bottle and smiles at Villanelle who watches her with wide eyes, a little on the uneasy side. Eve plants a kiss on her cheek before flopping down on her bed amongst the sea of velvety fabric. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>“Um.” Villanelle shrugs. “I don’t know. What do you want to do? We have the whole house to ourselves.” She grins, slinking towards Eve.</p><p>“Honestly.” Eve rolls onto her side. “I want to order takeaway and eat in bed.”</p><p>Villanelle flops down next to her with a wide smile.</p><p>“Curry or sushi?”</p><p> </p><p><strong>SATURDAY</strong><br/>
Villanelle yawns with a soft groan, stretching out her long limbs like a jungle cat, late morning sun peeking through the slits between the curtains. She runs her tongue across her teeth, the aftertaste of the dragon roll not at all sexy prompting her to jump out of bed and run off to the bathroom.</p><p>She brushes her teeth and swishes around mouthwash, flashing a smile at herself feeling minty fresh. She assesses the nonexistent lines in her forehead, checks her smooth and supple skin free from any blemishes.</p><p>“Beautiful.”</p><p>She prances back to her bedroom, for a second considering tearing open the curtains and making a scene about it being morning but decides against waking Eve, looking so peaceful there as her body rises and falls. She slips under the covers instead and cozies up next to her, forming her body into the shape of Eve’s.</p><p>Eve hums, smiling once she remembers where she is.</p><p>“You smell minty.”</p><p>“I probably taste minty too,” Villanelle replies, wrapping her arms around Eve’s waist.</p><p>Eve huffs a laugh.</p><p>“I was thinking we could stay in bed all day.” Villanelle snuggles closer.</p><p>“Mhm.” Eve grins.</p><p>“And order more takeaway.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“And do nothing.”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“Just watch movies, all day.”</p><p>Eve smiles wider, Villanelle’s warm body pressed up against her, feeling safe and snug in her arms.</p><p>“We could watch Top Gun,” Villanelle offers, shimmying around with excitement.</p><p>“I thought I got to pick the movies?” Eve mutters, rolling over to face Villanelle.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Villanelle remembers her promise. “You do.” She takes a deep breath and lets out a theatric sigh. “I just really wanted to watch Top Gun,” she mumbles looking off to the side.</p><p> </p><p><em>Top Gun</em> flickers on the TV, Villanelle snuggled up against Eve’s chest, feeling her fingers brushing through her hair. She shifts around under the blankets, sliding her hand down Eve’s belly.</p><p>Eve squirms. “God, your hand is cold.”</p><p>“Maybe you can warm it up.” Villanelle grins, slipping her hand between Eve’s legs, rubbing over her clit.</p><p>Eve lets out a shaky sigh.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to watch the movie.”</p><p>“I do,” Villanelle mutters. “I can do this and watch at the same time. I’m very good at multi-tasking.”</p><p>She strokes her fingers in a gentle circle over Eve’s panties, going no further. Eve melts under her touch.</p><p>“You’re going to do that the whole time?”</p><p>“If I do will you stay tonight?”</p><p>Eve hums, Villanelle’s fingers expertly pulling the fabric aside, slipping between already wet lips.</p><p>“Mm.” Villanelle moans. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>SUNDAY</strong><br/>
Villanelle scrambles eggs in the kitchen, wearing a silky blue kimono with white tigers on it—the one that Eve wanted to wear, said she wanted to wear, made a very clear point of it, but found missing by the time she crawled out of bed.</p><p>Sausages sizzle in the frying pan as Villanelle drips honey over them, Konstantin setting the table and starting on a third place setting.</p><p>“No,” Villanelle interrupts him. “Only two plates. You are not eating with us.” She points with the spatula. “And the fork goes on the left.”</p><p>Konstantin barks a laugh, returning a plate to the cabinet.</p><p>“I have never seen you like this before,” he comments, raising his brow at her.</p><p>“Like what?” Villanelle shrugs a shoulder, stirring around the eggs.</p><p>“Like <em>this</em>. Making breakfast with eggs and sausages. You even put berries in a little bowl.” Konstantin laughs, holding up a bowl full of raspberries and blackberries.</p><p>Villanelle scowls at him. He gingerly sets it back down on the table.</p><p>“I make breakfast,” Villanelle says trying to act casual as she flips the almost burnt sausages.</p><p>“But setting the table for it, huh?” Konstantin replies, moving the forks to the left side of the plates.</p><p>Villanelle sucks in a breath, brows going up as she searches around for a response.</p><p>“It’s Sunday.” She shrugs.</p><p>“Mhm.” Konstantin assesses her through narrowed eyes.</p><p>“How did it go?” she asks before he can pester her.</p><p>“Fine.” He nods.</p><p>“But?” she asks, hand on her hip.</p><p>The sausages sputter and crackle on the stove. Konstantin stares at her. She swerves around him with the pan of eggs.</p><p>“We need you to start going back to-“</p><p>“No,” Villanelle cuts him off, shaking her head. “No, I told you I’m not-“</p><p>“Villanelle. This is what the family needs.”</p><p>“Family,” she scoffs, scooping eggs onto the plates, bits flinging off. “You know I was going to give you the rest of these but I think I’ll throw them down the sink.”</p><p>“You are so dramatic.” Konstantin reaches for the bowl of fruit. “Can I-”</p><p>“No.” She smacks his hand with the spatula.</p><p>He frowns.</p><p>Villanelle acts as if he’s not there, plating the sausages—making sure the more blackened side faces down—and filling glasses with orange juice, nodding to herself when the table is set.</p><p>“Please.” Konstantin puts his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”</p><p>Villanelle stares him down, no emotion in her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t want-“</p><p>Eve comes around the corner with a bright smile on her face smelling the sweet sausages and freshly brewed coffee all the way in Villanelle’s bedroom. It falls picking up on the obvious tension.</p><p>“Enjoy your Sunday.” Konstantin pats Villanelle on the shoulder. “Eve.” He nods with a thin-lipped smile before exiting the kitchen.</p><p>Eve eyes Villanelle with concern, taking her hand.</p><p>“Are you-“</p><p>Villanelle turns sharply. “I made eggs and sausages and there’s juice—orange juice. And coffee and tea—oh you like cream in your coffee.”</p><p>She retrieves the half cream from the refrigerator. Eve blinks at her, not moving.</p><p>“Sit.” Villanelle nudges her towards the table and pulls out a chair for her, nodding enthusiastically.</p><p>“Okay.” Eve sits down slowly. “Thank you.”</p><p>Villanelle beams, double-checking that everything on the table is perfectly in place before sitting across from Eve who has yet to pick up her fork.</p><p>“Please.” Villanelle gestures for her to eat.</p><p>Eve nods, grabbing her fork and taking a bit of sausage and eggs.</p><p>“Oh, wow, that’s good.” She gives Villanelle a satisfied smile with her eyes as she chews. “God, I’m starving.”</p><p>Villanelle lights up, smiling from ear to ear. </p><p>“Tonight I could make dinner.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I mean if you are staying.” Villanelle quickly tries to dismiss it. “You don’t have to.” She pushes around eggs with her fork avoiding Eve’s gaze.</p><p>“Will Konstantin be around?”</p><p>“No,” Villanelle replies flatly. Her light demeanor falls away. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Eve comes through the front door of her house with a big yawn, kicking off her boots and hanging her purse on the hook by the door.</p><p>Locking all the locks.</p><p>She trudges upstairs with another yawn, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes and falling face-first onto her bed. Her room is an absolute mess, the kitchen downstairs in no better condition.</p><p>And there’s laundry in the bin.</p><p>And in the washer which she’ll have to run again.</p><p>Clothes in the dryer that need to be folded.</p><p>More tossed around that need to be put away.</p><p>God only knows what remains in the refrigerator.</p><p>Certainly, no groceries.</p><p>Or wine.</p><p>She groans and glances at the clock.</p><p>10:42 PM</p><p>Eve lets out a tired sigh.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>MONDAY</strong><br/>
Eve stares at the block-lettered sign on the brick building, the white paint chipping off in spots.</p><p>Vasiliev’s Garage</p><p>She glances down at her phone to make sure she got the address right, looking back up at the sign and getting a weird feeling in her stomach, something like anxiety or nerves or maybe too much coffee without breakfast. She shrugs it off and opens the door, pausing in the doorway as if waiting for something to happen.</p><p>There’s no bell above this door like the one at V’s Garage.</p><p>A younger woman with kind eyes but a melancholy face looks at Eve in a way that makes her self-consciously readjust her purse.</p><p>“Can I help you with something?” the woman asks.</p><p>“Uh...” Eve takes in the small office—nothing more than a desk, a water cooler, some filing cabinets, and a backdoor with faint sounds of power tools coming from behind it.</p><p>No glass walls looking out into a busy garage.</p><p>She walks up to the desk wondering if this is the right location.</p><p>“Hi.” She smiles. “Um…” She trails off realizing she has no story or excuse for being there. She considers turning and heading right out the door but her curiosity convinces her to stay.</p><p>The woman eyes her warily.</p><p>“I need some work done on a car,” Eve says, nodding to herself. That seems like a perfectly plausible reason for being there. </p><p>“This garage only services vehicles by special request. You’d have to make an appointment with the owner.”</p><p>“Oh, is that Konstantin?”</p><p>The woman’s brow knits together. She reaches for the phone just as Konstantin and an older woman burst through the door, both guffawing.</p><p>“Geraldine, I need-“</p><p>Konstantin cuts himself off upon seeing Eve. The woman next to him shoots Eve a dirty look, bangs curled over her forehead and deep-set wrinkles around her mouth, the corners pulled down in a frown. Her brown velvet tracksuit has the letter “D” sewn in.</p><p>“And who are you?” she asks Eve, her Russian accent stronger than Konstantin and Villanelle’s combined.</p><p>“Uh,” Eve mutters.</p><p>“This is she,” Konstantin says, waving off Geraldine who frets about, readying herself to intervene.</p><p>“This is she?” the woman asks, sauntering up to Eve and eying her up and down like a piece of meat. “Hm.” She chuckles and gives Konstantin an entertained look.</p><p>“Are you…Villanelle’s aunt?” Eve asks.</p><p>The woman lets out a burst of laughter. “Villanelle’s aunt.” She glances at Konstantin. “She is funny.”</p><p>The uneasiness around the room grows. Konstantin presses his lips together as Geraldine fumbles about, apparently concerned by the situation.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Konstantin asks Eve.</p><p>“My car needs-“</p><p>“No.” Konstantin shakes his head. “You go to Villanelle’s Garage for that. Not here.”</p><p>“Why not here?” Eve asks, pressing a little.</p><p>“Because,” Konstantin says. “Only special cars here.”</p><p>The older woman clicks her tongue, throwing a hand up at Eve.</p><p>“One of you deal with this, huh? I just…”</p><p>She waves Eve off as if thinking about it further is simply so exhausting that she can’t be bothered to finish the sentence. She turns and leaves, shaking her head as she goes.</p><p>“Who was-“</p><p>“Don’t ask questions,” Konstantin interrupts.</p><p>“The less you know about Dasha the better,” the woman says over her shoulder before disappearing through the backdoor.</p><p>Konstantin scratches his head. “Geraldine, you will excuse us, please.”</p><p>“Um, I’m not sure what-“</p><p>“Check on the paint supply. In the back.”</p><p>“Right, of course.”</p><p>Geraldine gathers up her coat and heads out the backdoor eager to escape the situation. Eve tries to steal a peek of what’s on the other side before it closes.</p><p>“Why are you here, Eve?” Konstantin asks, tapping his foot.</p><p>“Uh, mainly I wanted to see if it was real.”</p><p>“Where is Villanelle?”</p><p>“She’s…at work, I guess.” Eve shrugs. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“She is not coming?”</p><p>Eve’s brow creases. “No?”</p><p>“Does she know you are here?”</p><p>“Uh, no.”</p><p>Konstantin puts his hands on his hips as if blocking her from entering further.</p><p>“You need to-“</p><p>“Where are all the cars?” Eve asks, walking past him.</p><p>“In the garage.”</p><p>“Where?” Eve lets out a chuckle. “What garage?” She peers around the corner but finds only bathrooms and more filing cabinets.</p><p>The corner of Konstantin’s mouth twitches.</p><p>“This is where all the fancy cars are, right?” Eve asks, turning to Konstantin with a grin. “Can I see one?”</p><p>“No. You do not have an appointment.”</p><p>“What? You need one just to look around?”</p><p>“You want to see cars, you go to Villanelle’s Garage, okay? Not here.” He gestures towards the door, ushering Eve out. “We are not taking new customers.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>TUESDAY</strong><br/>
Hugo drums his fingers on the Parts Desk, grinning at Jess smugly and on the verge of indecent.</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re still standing there. You know it’ll take me at least five minutes to fill out the orders,” Jess says, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“I don’t mind.” Hugo shrugs, leaning his elbow on the desk. “Could wait here all day.”</p><p>“You know I’m married <em>and</em> have a kid.”</p><p>“Milf.” Hugo smirks. “Hot.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Jess scoffs under her breath, shaking her head. </p><p>Bear kicks the back of Hugo’s knee making him stumble and almost fall over.</p><p>“Is he bothering you?” he asks, retrieving an order form for Villanelle.</p><p>“No more than usual,” Jess answers. “But that did help.” She smiles at Bear.</p><p>He bumps into Hugo knocking him off balance again before lumbering down the hall and out to the garage where Villanelle stands, one hand on her hip, the other twirling a socket wrench as she examines the crunched-in door of the cherry red 1971 Ford Mustang.</p><p>“Door will be here tonight around six,” Bear says, handing Villanelle the order form.</p><p>She reads it over and huffs.</p><p>“Late delivery.”</p><p>“And we’ll have to paint it,” Bear adds.</p><p>Villanelle groans. “Did you-“</p><p>“Paint will be here tomorrow morning.”  </p><p>Villanelle clicks her tongue, impressed. “Bear, you are so productive today. I won’t have to do any paperwork.”</p><p>“Hugo’s so <em>un</em>productive it makes the rest of us look great,” Jamie comments before sliding under a Chevrolet truck.</p><p>“That is true.” Bear nods. “Actually, we were wondering if you-“</p><p>“Villanelle, your girlfriend is here!” Hugo yells through the door.</p><p>“Hold that thought,” Villanelle says to Bear, tossing the socket wrench on the workbench and running over, a little skip in her step.</p><p>Eve brightens as soon as Villanelle walks in.</p><p>“Lunch?” Villanelle acts surprised. “Eve, what did you bring me?”</p><p>She falls on the couch next to Eve, rubbing her hands together in excitement, stomach growling.</p><p>“Wanna guess?” Eve asks before opening the lid of the box.</p><p>“Um…” Villanelle closes her eyes to think. “Gyros? Or no, kebabs?” She sniffs the aroma of grilled meat. “Mm, I hope it’s gyros.”</p><p>Her eyes pop open to find an overflowing pork gyro. She beams, grabbing it up and taking a huge bite.</p><p>“Jesus, what happened to that one?” Eve points at the Mustang with her fork.</p><p>“Oh yeah, got T-boned at a red light. Smashed the whole side in.”</p><p>“You can fix that?” Eve asks sounding surprised, sliding grilled pork off a skewer.</p><p>“Eve, I can fix anything,” Villanelle mumbles with her mouth full, bits of tomato and onion falling back into the box.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Eve mutters, shaking her head at Villanelle’s bad habit of talking with her mouth full.</p><p>“What?” Villanelle tears off a chunk of pita with her teeth. “You asked a question.”</p><p>“Just eat,” Eve orders, pulling out cans of Coca-Cola.</p><p>Villanelle cracks one open and swigs it down, wincing when the carbonation burns her throat. She lets out a loud burp, clapping her hand over her mouth and slinking down, looking at Eve with wide eyes.</p><p>Eve presses her fingers to her forehead. “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>Villanelle swallows down her bite and leans closer.</p><p>“Tonight, you can do anything you want.”</p><p>She kisses Eve on the cheek.</p><p>“Oh?” Eve’s brow goes up. She wipes the tzatziki sauce off her cheek. “Oh, I meant to tell you I went to Vasiliev’s Garage yesterday.”</p><p>Villanelle gives her a funny look.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I wanted to see what it looked like.”</p><p>Villanelle sets down the gyro in an oddly careful way.</p><p>“Did you talk to anyone?”</p><p>“Uh, Konstantin was there,” Eve says. “And another woman who seemed very anxious. I don’t know why.”</p><p>“Anyone else?” Villanelle asks.</p><p>“Um.” Eve hesitates, now regretting her excursion. “Dasha.”</p><p>“You met Dasha?” Villanelle scoffs and shakes her head.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong with that?” Eve asks, brow furrowed.</p><p>Villanelle takes her hand. “Don’t go over there again unless you are with me, okay?”</p><p>“Okay?” Eve replies, not understanding the sudden seriousness.</p><p>“Mm," Villanelle mutters. "Don’t go over there at all.”</p><p>Eve stares, trying to get a read on Villanelle.</p><p>“Okay?” Villanelle asks, waiting for Eve to confirm.</p><p>“Okay. Yeah, fine.”</p><p>Villanelle nods. “Good. Now”—she picks up the gyro—“what are you going to do to me later?” She smirks, free hand drifting up Eve’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p><strong>WEDNESDAY</strong><br/>
The motor hums as the garage doors close, Villanelle the only one still in the shop. She wipes down the Mustang, buffing out any smudges on the new glossy red paint—the last bit of work to do for the day. She catches movement out of the corner of her eye and glances over at the waiting room.</p><p>Gemma struts up to her, a look of determination on her face.</p><p>“Gemma.” Villanelle huffs. “What are you doing here?” She straightens up and glances around the garage.</p><p>“I had to see you,” Gemma says earnestly, coming to a stop in front of Villanelle.</p><p>Close.</p><p>Too close.</p><p>Eyes overeager.</p><p>“Look.” Villanelle tosses the cloth aside. “I told you that-“</p><p>“Shh.” Gemma shakes her head, bringing her finger to her lips. “Don’t talk.”</p><p>Villanelle’s head tics.</p><p>Gemma runs her fingers beneath the collar of her blouse, her breasts already on display.</p><p>“Just watch.”</p><p>“Gemma.” Villanelle’s breath gets caught in her throat. She forces her eyes not to drift. “I’m with Eve. I can’t-“</p><p>Gemma undoes one button of her blouse.</p><p>Villanelle swallows.</p><p>Another button.</p><p>“Gemma, you have to stop,” Villanelle growls.</p><p>Gemma undoes two more, lacy bra peeking through. Villanelle looks away, shaking her head and biting down on her lip.</p><p>“You need to leave,” she orders. “I-“</p><p>“You what?” Gemma asks, undoing the last buttons. “You don’t want to?”</p><p>“I can’t.” Villanelle grits her teeth. “You know that.”</p><p>“I think you can…” Gemma licks her lips. “Here…” She bites the lower. “With me.”</p><p>Villanelle avoids her lewd gaze but before she can say another word Gemma takes her hands and places them on her chest. Villanelle sighs, squeezing reflexively feeling Gemma’s ample breasts under the lace.</p><p>She chokes.</p><p>“Gemma-“</p><p>“Don’t talk.” Gemma smirks. “Just touch.”</p><p> </p><p>[Feels like the First Time – Foreigner]</p><p> </p><p>Gemma holds her hands over Villanelle’s, squeezing her fingers so Villanelle does the same.</p><p>“She doesn’t have to know,” Gemma whispers, her breath warm on Villanelle’s mouth. “We’re safe here.”</p><p>Gloss shines off her full lips as she leans in, meeting Villanelle in a gentle kiss. Villanelle kisses back, taken by the moment, slipping her tongue inside Gemma’s mouth, exploring while she squeezes her tits, an overwhelming surge of desire rushing through her. Gemma grabs her ass pulling their bodies closer, her hip bones digging in below Villanelle’s.</p><p>Desire throbs between Villanelle’s thighs.</p><p>She throws Gemma onto the hood of the Mustang, her decision made, the offer too tempting to pass up. She rips off her jumpsuit as fast as possible, kicking it off as Gemma slips out of her pants and unclips her bra, her tits perky and full, there for the taking. They’re warm and heavy in Villanelle’s hands as she squeezes and massages, gropes and grabs, pinching Gemma’s nipples and twisting them drawing out a whimper.</p><p>Their lips come together, Gemma tasting like strawberry-something on Villanelle’s tongue. It travels to Gemma’s neck and down to her chest, twirling around her nipple until it hardens in her mouth. She gives attention to each one, sucking them between her lips, slurping, flicking her tongue, biting, burying her face between Gemma’s tits.</p><p>The floral scent of her perfume fills Villanelle’s lungs. Fingers slip between her legs, stroking her clit, Gemma knowing exactly where to go.</p><p>Villanelle’s stomach trembles.</p><p>Gemma teases her, sliding her fingers between her lips but going no deeper, making Villanelle’s hips buck, her clit throb, sending vibrations out into her body.</p><p>Hungry for more, Villanelle lays Gemma down on the hood, spreads her legs wide, moaning in delight at the glistening view. She wastes no time and dives down between Gemma’s thighs, spreading her wider with her fingers, dipping her tongue inside, savoring the taste.</p><p>She goes to work, rubbing her clit while sucking on Gemma’s in quick slurps, flicking the tip of her tongue, pulling her lips off then locking them back on. Her fingers slip and slide over her clit as she strokes it, vibrations growing to a deep throbbing urging her on. She licks her fingers, sliding two inside Gemma.</p><p>She gasps.</p><p>Villanelle moans from the slippery warmth, curling her fingers right where they need to go.</p><p>Gemma tightens and lets out a high-pitched whine.</p><p>Villanelle chuckles as she glides her fingers in and out, sticky and slick. Her tongue travel back to Gemma’s chest, head between her tits, lips on her nipple as she thrusts her fingers faster, Gemma squirming around beneath her.</p><p>The door bangs open. Villanelle whips her head around.</p><p>Her face falls.</p><p>Her eyes widen.</p><p>Eve storms across the garage in a fury.</p><p>“Eve.” Villanelle pulls her fingers out. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Eve doesn’t respond.</p><p>Instead, she rips off her blouse; buttons go flying. She wears no bra, breasts free.</p><p>“Eve, what-“</p><p>She grabs Villanelle by the throat and smashes their lips together, jamming her tongue in Villanelle’s mouth and twirling it around impatiently. Villanelle dances her tongue with Eve’s, the vibrations growing in amplitude, turning into a full-body pulse that urges her to move faster at all costs.</p><p>She grabs Eve’s ass but she gets spun around and shoved onto the hood next to Gemma hardly able to react before Eve kisses Gemma fully on the lips, squeezing her tits with both hands, mouth drifting to her chest, tongue tracing around her nipple, lips sucking, eyes locked on Villanelle. A wave of electricity shocks her.</p><p>“Eve.” She chokes. “What are-“</p><p>“Don’t talk.”</p><p>Eve unbuttons her trousers and slides them down her thighs, standing naked between Villanelle’s legs. She spreads her apart as Gemma traces her nails down her chest, continuing down to her clit and meeting Eve’s tongue there.</p><p>Villanelle squirms.</p><p>Gemma rakes her nails back up Villanelle’s belly to her tits, squeezing her as Eve flicks her clit.</p><p>Villanelle moans, another jolt of electricity from between her legs.</p><p>She lets Gemma lay her back on the hood, kisses her as Eve’s tongue slips inside, squirms when Gemma pinches her nipple, sighs when Eve sucks her clit.</p><p>Her back arches as Eve’s fingers slide inside.</p><p>She clenches.</p><p>Gemma kisses her with encouragement, Villanelle getting lost in all the sensations, a current of electricity buzzing through her. She throbs so hard it hurts.</p><p>Eve plants kisses on the inside of her thighs. Bites at her skin. Tongue dancing on her clit while her fingers move hard and fast.</p><p>Villanelle’s hips buck with Eve’s rhythm, wanting more, yearning for it. She looks down at Eve who gazes up at her with a feral look in her eyes, nipping her clit.</p><p>Her hips jump.</p><p>There’s no time to think, only react, it all happens so fast. Gemma smiles down at Villanelle as she straddles her face.</p><p>Villanelle huffs out her nose, licking Gemma inside and out, twisting and twirling, reaching up and squeezing her tits. Gemma holds her hands there, her clit gliding back and forth over Villanelle’s tongue.</p><p>The electric current flows into every muscle, buzzing across Villanelle’s skin. She squirms, Eve’s fingers moving in perfect synchrony with her tongue. She brings her legs together but Eve forces them back apart, biting the tender skin of her inner thigh.</p><p>She whimpers, wishing her hands were free to touch Eve, tormented she can’t. She tenses and tightens, static prickling her skin, jolting every part of her as Eve thrusts her fingers over the perfect spot.</p><p>Her hips jerk.</p><p>Gemma squishes Villanelle’s face between her thighs, rolling her hips as Eve moves her fingers faster getting Villanelle to wiggle around, clit throbbing, every nerve lighting up, charging her body.</p><p>It grows and grows, hair standing on end, breath shallow, hips bucking up about to blow a fuse. Just another second more.</p><p>A bit more pressure.</p><p>Another thrust.</p><p>One more flick.</p><p> </p><p>Villanelle gasps.</p><p>Her eyes fly open.</p><p>Her hips grind against the mattress on their own, her hand between her legs. She blinks sleepily, finding herself in Eve’s bedroom. She lets out a sigh in relief.</p><p>It was just a dream.</p><p>But her clit throbs wanting more.</p><p>That was not <em>just</em> a dream.</p><p>That was something else entirely, something that not even her wildest fantasies could come up with, and yes, she has tried.</p><p>Truthfully, it would be a waste to dismiss it and let it be forgotten.</p><p>An utter waste.</p><p>She snuggles up closer to Eve, wrapping her arm around her and kissing her on the shoulder, getting a groan out of her. Eve shifts around, sliding her hand over Villanelle’s and intertwining their fingers, letting out a sigh and hoping to doze off again but Villanelle grinds against her ass, presses her chest into her back.</p><p>Eve grunts.</p><p>“Eve,” Villanelle whispers in her ear.</p><p>Eve groans.</p><p>“Eve,” Villanelle tries again, her hand slipping under Eve’s panties, fingers grazing back and forth across the sensitive skin of her lower belly.</p><p>Eve huffs, letting out a laugh then groaning in protest.</p><p>“Eve,” Villanelle sings in her ear, drawing out her name. “Wake up.” She nuzzles her nose into her curls.</p><p>Eve grumbles. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Does not matter.”</p><p>Eve grunts more irritably.</p><p>“I want you.” Villanelle squeezes her. “So bad.”</p><p>Eve sighs, not sure if she wants to give in just yet. </p><p>“Please,” Villanelle whispers. “Don’t make me wait until morning.”</p><p>Eve huffs in defeat and rolls over. Before she can even open her eyes, Villanelle is on top of her, straddling her, looking down at her wild-eyed and fervent. </p><p>“Are you awake?”</p><p>Eve grins as she blinks, bringing Villanelle into focus.</p><p>“Wide awake.”</p><p>“Good.” Villanelle hovers over her, blonde hair hanging down. “I’ll take care of you.” She plants a soft kiss on her lips. “All you have to do is relax.” Another kiss. “Enjoy the show.”</p><p>Eve lets out a breathy laugh.</p><p>“I think I can handle that.”</p><p>Her lips meet Villanelle’s, hands squeezing her before she hops off and slides her silky red panties down her thighs, taking Eve’s off too.</p><p>“Oh, I like this already.”</p><p>Eve smirks as Villanelle climbs back on top, getting situated between her legs, already wet and slick.</p><p>“Oh shit.” Eve blows a breath out between her lips, skin jumping as Villanelle pushes her tank up her chest.</p><p>“Mm, yeah.”</p><p>Villanelle squeezes Eve’s tits, working her hips in a slow rhythm, a spark ignited inside. Her clit pulses, bits of dream flashing behind her eyes.</p><p>“Yours too,” Eve says, tugging at the hem of Villanelle’s shirt.</p><p>She eagerly slips out of Eve’s T-shirt and tosses it to the side, wiggling around and finding the perfect angle, their clits rubbing together with every roll of her hips.</p><p>Having just woken Eve up, she starts nice and slow, gyrating her body clockwise then counter, an insatiable desire starting to burn in her belly, never wanting Eve more than she does in this moment.</p><p>“Oh God.” Eve sinks into the pillows, Villanelle warm and wet between her legs. </p><p>Villanelle grins, wiggling around side to side, flames licking her insides. She goes in a few more circles before flashing a more wolfish smile and thrusting her hips front and back.</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” She bites down on her lip. “You feel so good.”</p><p>Flames flicker hotter as she rubs across Eve, pleasant ripples flowing out between Eve’s legs. She gropes her tits, belly quivering when Villanelle moves faster.</p><p>“Yeah, squeeze your tits while you watch mine,” Villanelle purrs.</p><p>She thrusts with more vigor, fire dancing its way through her body as Eve directs her hips where they need to go, holding her tight, hips bucking up.</p><p>Villanelle’s nipples harden.</p><p>Eve licks her lips wishing they were in her mouth.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>She pinches her nipples instead, twisting them until it hurts, then twisting a little more, groaning deep from her chest. The ripples grow into waves spurring the heat in Villanelle to rise. She grinds harder, chest turning red, tits shaking as she thrusts her hips, slick and sliding around between Eve’s legs, the fire blazing hotter in her belly, throbbing deeper and deeper.</p><p>The headboard hits the wall in an even tempo.</p><p>
  <em>Thud</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thud</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thud</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thud</em>
</p><p>“Oh God.” Villanelle pants. “I’m getting so wet.”</p><p>Eve moans. “I can feel it.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“God, yeah.” Eve sighs, her breath trembling on the inhale.</p><p>Waves surge inside her, rolling through her body. She pulls Villanelle down for a kiss wanting to touch her, taste her, feel her, please her, hands covering every inch of her body.</p><p>She moans. “Your clit on mine feels so good.”</p><p>Villanelle lets out a throaty chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>She bounces up and down between Eve’s legs, making exquisitely juicy sounds.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Eve lets out a laugh in pure pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s so hot.”</p><p>The more Villanelle bounces, the wetter the sounds get as she and Eve drench each other, glistening strings forming in the space between.</p><p>“Fuck, Eve.” Villanelle growls, kissing her, devouring her, tongue prodding around her mouth.</p><p>Her body shudders as nails drag across her skin.</p><p>A slap on her ass leaves a handprint.</p><p>She huffs a laugh on Eve’s lips and receives another.</p><p>She shakes her ass up and down, palms pressed down on the mattress, looking back over her shoulder and putting on a show.</p><p>Her belly quivers.</p><p>Lips suck on sensitive skin.</p><p>Flames rip through her belly, throbs intensifying. She melts into the feeling.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” She sighs. “You fucking love my tits.”</p><p>A sharp moan escapes her throat. Lips lock around her nipple, sucking, tongue rolling round and round in circles.</p><p>Eve’s lips pop off.</p><p>“Oh God, yeah.” She squeezes Villanelle with both hands. “I just can’t help it.”</p><p>She flicks Villanelle’s nipple with her tongue, teasing her, getting her hips to jerk, rolling between her legs again. She grazes her teeth over it.</p><p>Nips gently.</p><p>Bites.</p><p>Villanelle’s stomach recoils.</p><p>“Eve,” she growls, flashing her eyes, about to burst into flames. “Give me it.”</p><p>She sticks out her tongue. Eve does the same, eyes wide with anticipation, heart pounding in her chest. Villanelle draws up spit, cheeks hallowing, letting a drop fall, her eyes on Eve’s, glancing down only at the last second to aim.</p><p>It lands on Eve’s tongue.</p><p>Drips down her throat.</p><p>Off the side.</p><p>She licks it all over Villanelle’s tits, slopping her up.</p><p>“Oh my God.” Villanelle moans, wet warmth coating both nipples.</p><p>Eve runs her tongue in circles, goes back and forth between the two, slurping on her, pulling on tender skin hard enough to leave marks.</p><p>Villanelle whimpers.</p><p>Her hips grind to their own rhythm as Eve draws up more spit, slathering it all over, sticking her tongue out, Villanelle shimmying over her face.</p><p>Spit drips down her chin.</p><p>“Fuck.” Villanelle groans, needing Eve to quench her inferno. “That’s it.”</p><p>She drags Eve down the bed, rocking her body to the edge, kissing her hungrily like she can’t get enough, diving in again and again. She stands on one leg, the other thrown over Eve’s, hand around her throat.</p><p>“You’re mine.”</p><p>Villanelle growls in her chest, flashing her teeth as she grinds her clit over Eve’s, slippery and slick all over her. She throws her head back and revels in the feeling, fire enveloping her body as her hand slides down to Eve’s chest over her collarbones, palm damp on her skin.</p><p>The headboard hits the wall in a tempo faster than before, Villanelle grunting and groaning as waves laps up against Eve’s insides, heightening with every thrust of Villanelle’s hips.</p><p>She squirms, the crests rising, body vibrating, feeling Villanelle’s warmth spreading over her.</p><p>Eve wraps her arms around her. Pulls her down closer. Traces her tongue across her tits.</p><p>Villanelle whimpers as the flames engulf her.</p><p>“Oh fuck, I-“</p><p>Her stomach tenses.</p><p>The throbbing combusts all at once.</p><p>She crunches over, sharp moans escaping her throat, muscles tightening as her body shudders, hips jerking and falling out of rhythm.</p><p>Nails dig into her back.</p><p>“No.” Eve moans. “Don’t stop.” She thrusts her hips, the waves subsiding.</p><p>Villanelle kisses Eve’s neck, tasting it with her tongue as she reaches down between her legs, fingers slipping over wet lips.</p><p>Eve’s hips buck up.</p><p>“Fuck.” She groans, craving more.</p><p>She scoots back up the mattress dragging Villanelle with her, locking her legs around her waist and spinning her onto her back, hovering just above her. Villanelle glows with amusement, aftershocks pulsing through her, more as Eve presses her hips into her and slips out of her tank.</p><p>She traces her thumb across Villanelle’s lower lip, looking at her with fervid desire, grinding her hips in slow rolls as her hand glides to Villanelle’s throat. She exhales warm breaths on her parted lips, holding her there, keeping her from doing anything more.</p><p>A breath gets caught in Villanelle’s chest.</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>Eve brushes her lips across Villanelle’s but goes no further, aroused by the feeling of being more in control, getting to decide what happens next as Villanelle squeezes her, claws at her, squirms underneath her.</p><p>She slips her tongue between Villanelle’s lips delicately at first, gentle, exploring the inside of her mouth as if it were the first time. She twirls her tongue around Villanelle’s. Tilts her head to find a new angle. Plunges down deeper. Hand under Villanelle’s jaw.</p><p>She huffs breaths out her nose. Twists and curls her tongue. Sneaks a peek at Villanelle, melting and unwinding as she laps her up like a cat drinking milk.</p><p>Villanelle returns, wrapping herself around Eve as she mimics her style only rougher, lusting after her. She sticks her tongue between Eve’s teeth. Thrusts it down her throat. Digs her nails into her skin.</p><p>Bucks her hips up, hands traveling to Eve’s ass.</p><p>She squeezes Eve, tensing and squirming beneath her, skin hot and damp, their bodies pressed up against one another.</p><p>Eve breaks off the kiss, leaving Villanelle wanting for their lips to touch again. She tries to reach up but Eve pulls away with a fiendish smile, taunting Villanelle as she grinds on her, giving her a few thrusts.</p><p>Their hips smack together.</p><p>Villanelle groans from the torment, throwing her hips up into Eve and gliding her hands up her back, grazing her nails down her ribs.</p><p>Eve’s body tingles, desire swelling inside. She kisses Villanelle fully, wet sounds escaping from their lips, drifting to Villanelle’s neck and turning her chin, tracing her tongue across her skin before locking her lips and sucking, leaving marks to find later.</p><p>Her body shudders, inhaling Villanelle’s heady scent.</p><p>Villanelle lets out soft moans as Eve kisses her neck. She slaps Eve’s ass. Grabs it and shakes it. Tries to tempt her into giving her more.</p><p>Eve huffs out a laugh, tongue rolling over Villanelle’s skin, her neck muscles rigid. She sits up, grinding on her, hands running all over her as she takes in the view deciding on her next move.</p><p>Villanelle gazes up at her, hips bucking in anticipation.</p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p>Eve shakes her curls behind her shoulders, looking like a lioness as she walks on her knees up towards Villanelle’s head, grinning down at her.</p><p>“I wanna-“</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Villanelle’s breath hitches as Eve straddles her face.</p><p>“Oh God.” Eve moans.</p><p>Villanelle’s tongue dances back and forth across her clit.</p><p>Her belly jumps.</p><p>Villanelle sucks on her, hands gliding up to her tits, squeezing her and pinching her, tongue stroking between her lips. Eve holds her hands over Villanelle’s, sighing out.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Villanelle moans, tongue tracing back to Eve’s clit.</p><p>“That’s good?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Eve groans, desire washing over her.</p><p>Villanelle laughs, legs falling open as she flicks Eve’s clit in quick bursts. Sucks on it. Flicks it. Keeps Eve on the edge, not satisfying her completely.</p><p>“Stick out your tongue for me,” Eve husks.</p><p>Villanelle obeys, sticking out her tongue and stiffening it. Eve thrusts her hips, clit running over Villanelle’s tongue, waves surging inside as she rolls her hips forward and back going faster, waves about to break.</p><p>She slows. Moves in circles. Bounces up and down, Villanelle’s tongue plunging just inside.</p><p>“Oh fuck.”</p><p>She wriggles around, Villanelle slurping on her clit drawing a deep moan out of her.</p><p>She traces her tongue circles. Changes direction. Flicks front to back. Draws ovals and any and all shapes she can think of getting Eve to tense and twitch, groaning when she slurps on her again.</p><p>Villanelle strokes herself while eating Eve up, every bit of her, mouth slick and wet.</p><p>It trails down her chin.</p><p>Eve warm on her tongue.</p><p>The taste divine.</p><p>“Flick it.” Eve huffs, body tensing, clit pulsing.</p><p>Villanelle flicks the tip of her tongue never stopping for a break, running her hand up and down Eve’s body. Desire swirls, the tide rises. Eve takes sharp breaths, her hips jerking around, muscling tightening.</p><p>“Oh God.” She groans. “I’m so close.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Mhm.” She whines.</p><p>“Yeah, come all over my face.”</p><p>Eve moans deeply from her chest.</p><p>“Come in my mouth,” Villanelle purrs.</p><p>She flicks her tongue as fast as she can, huffing through her nose, squeezing Eve as the final tidal wave crashes. Eve whimpers, body trembling, legs clenching, doubling over as euphoria rushes through her.</p><p>Hands glide up and down her body. Lips lock around her clit.</p><p>She shudders, laughing in delight, chest rising and falling in an uneven rhythm. Villanelle chuckles, lips glossy. Eve reaches back and rubs her clit.</p><p>Her hips jerk.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>She squeezes her legs together trapping Eve’s hand there.</p><p>Eve laughs and wiggles her hand free, aftershocks pulsing through her as she dismounts and falls beside Villanelle. Their lips find their way back together as they settle into the mattress, coming down from their high.</p><p>“Wow,” Eve mutters, still riding the wave.</p><p>“Mm.” Villanelle chuckles, wiping off her chin as Eve cuddles up against her, leg thrown over her getting her thigh wet.</p><p>“Hm.” Eve smiles, shutting her eyes and nuzzling around, breath returning to normal. “Are you going to tell me what your dream was about?”</p><p>“Oh,” Villanelle mutters. “Um. It was…” She blinks at the ceiling. “Wet.”</p><p>Eve chuckles. “Yeah, but-”</p><p>“We were at the garage,” Villanelle says. “On the Mustang.”</p><p>“Mm.” Eve grins. “Sexy.”</p><p>“It was.” Villanelle closes her eyes, imagining Eve on her back on the hood, legs spread wide. “If I have another”—she smirks—"you want me to-“ </p><p>“Always wake me up.”</p><p> </p><p><strong>THURSDAY</strong><br/>
Eve falls into her chair at work with a huff, eyes bloodshot with bags beneath them, curls tangled and sticking out wildly. She pushes them out of her face and starts up her computer with a big yawn.</p><p>Elena swivels in her chair shooting Bill a smug “I told you” look on her way around to face Kenny, flashing him a wide smile before spinning all the way around and smacking her knee on her desk.</p><p>“Fuck.” She winces.</p><p>Bill laughs in his office, fishing a €20 note from his wallet.</p><p>“Good morning,” Eve says with a chuckle. “Serves you right for whatever that just was.” She waves over at Bill, yawning so wide her eyes start to water.</p><p>“You’re early today,” Elena comments with a grin, rubbing her knee.</p><p>“Eight is on time,” Kenny corrects.</p><p>“On time is early for Eve.”</p><p>Eve gives Elena a flat look as Bill saunters up to their desk, handing Elena the twenty.</p><p>“Eve, you look terrible,” he says. “Like you haven’t slept in days.”</p><p>“I haven’t,” Eve replies, too tired to think of a smart comeback.</p><p>“Mhm,” Elena hums.</p><p>“Getting your end away, are you?” Bill asks with a self-satisfied grin.</p><p>Eve scoffs. “Oh God.”</p><p>“Good on you. I made twenty for it.” Elena tucks away the money in her wallet with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“You both have a serious problem.” Eve shakes her head.</p><p>“It’s out of control,” Kenny says.</p><p>“Kenny.” Eve looks past Elena. “Would you ever bet on someone’s personal life?”</p><p>“Oh, he has,” Elena answers for him.</p><p>“Kenny?” Eve shoots him a look.</p><p>His eyes widen. “Elena.”</p><p>“It was ten if you shagged and ten if you came in late,” Bill explains. “And here you are, exhausted but glowing, emptying my wallet because you somehow got yourself here on time. I will never understand what it is that makes you decide when you’re going to show up for something.”</p><p>“I just know her better is all,” Elena says with a proud grin. “They were fighting and now they’re back together. Course they’re going to be shagging every chance they get.” She winks at Eve.</p><p>Eve rubs her temples, rolling her eyes and suppressing a smile as Bill disappears into his office, chucking as he goes.</p><p>Elena smirks at Eve expectantly.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Eve creases her brow. “What?”</p><p>Elena leans on her elbows speaking in almost a whisper. “How <em>good</em> is she?”</p><p>“Oh.” Eve scoffs. “You dirty pervert.”</p><p>“She must be good,” Elena says. “You’ve shown up like this four days in a row now.”</p><p>“Oh God.” Eve lets out a cackle, running her hand through her curls. “She’s-“</p><p>With impeccable timing, Villanelle comes through the office door, coffee cups in each hand, a paper bag full of muffins under her arm. Elena exchanges a thrilled look with Bill as Eve laughs, smiling wide when her eyes land on Villanelle.</p><p>“Hi.” Villanelle smiles, eyes gleaming with delight. “Your coffee.”</p><p>“Good morning, Villanelle,” Elena chimes.</p><p>“Elena.” Villanelle nods. “Kenny.” She glances back at him.</p><p>“Hi,” he mumbles, eyes glued to his computer screen. The cursor glides across the document farther and farther down the page, his thumb stuck on the space bar.</p><p>“I got you three muffins,” Villanelle says, handing Eve the paper sack and sitting on the edge of her desk. “One blueberry, one chocolate chip, and one apple cinnamon.”</p><p>Eve opens the bag with excitement, tearing it open and crinkling the paper.</p><p>“Um, I only see two.”</p><p>“I ate the chocolate chip on the way over.” Villanelle shrinks with a guilty grin.</p><p>Eve laughs, unable to contain her smile. She goes for the apple cinnamon.</p><p>Elena and Kenny can’t help but give the pair cursory glances, Bill looking over the top of a folder at his desk in an attempt to be covert but making eye contact with Villanelle.</p><p>“Why is everyone being so weird?” Villanelle asks Eve in a whisper.</p><p>“I think they’re just jealous.” Eve pops the muffin in her mouth, melting at the sugary sweetness. “Mm, it’s still warm.” She flashes her eyes, devouring another bite.</p><p>Villanelle beams, taking a sip of her coffee, very pleased with herself for choosing muffins over Danishes.</p><p>Elena presses her lips together, noticing the faint purple splotches on Villanelle’s neck, glancing over at Bill who rubs his neck to indicate he’s also seen the confirmatory evidence. Elena holds her hand to her mouth in an effort to keep it together but lets out a small laugh, looking away and trying with all her might not to burst at the seams.</p><p>Villanelle and Eve make the realization at the same time, Eve choking as Villanelle pulls the collar of her jacket up, only drawing more attention to the hickey left on her neck by Eve’s lips only hours ago. A mark she would proudly show-off at V’s Garage is now turning her cheeks pink, Eve’s too.</p><p>Eve struggles to swallow down the muffin.</p><p>“I’ll see you later?” Villanelle says, ready to make an exit.</p><p>Eve nods, forcing the bite down. “I’ll come to yours.”</p><p>Villanelle gives her a quick peck then flies out the door. Eve collapses over her desk in a heap of embarrassment, hiding her face in the crook of her arm.</p><p>“<em>Eve</em>.” Elena flashes her eyes.</p><p>Guffaws come from Bill’s office. He smacks his desk with his palm having a good laugh about it, arriving at their desk still chuckling. Eve lifts her head, glancing back and forth between the two with tired eyes. They both raise their brows eagerly awaiting an explanation.</p><p>Eve sits up with a groan and leans back in her chair, brushing her hair behind her ear.</p><p>She smirks.</p><p>“Wanna hear about her tits?”</p><p> </p><p><strong>FRIDAY</strong><br/>
Candles on every surface available flicker and fill Villanelle’s room with a warm and radiant glow. She clicks through the movie selection on the TV, cozied up against the plush pillows on her bed.</p><p>“What movie do you want to watch?” she shouts at Eve. “There’s Dirty Dancing or Risky Business.” She scrolls to the next row. “Or Fatal Attraction or The Breakfast Club or-”</p><p>Eve comes out of the walk-in closet wearing the white tiger kimono, her hands behind her back clearly holding something. She swivels her hips with a devilish grin.</p><p>Villanelle glances over. “What do you have?” She scrunches her brow. “Eve, what are you hiding?”</p><p>“I found something,” Eve answers, grin growing.</p><p>Villanelle narrows her eye. “Found something?”</p><p>Eve reveals a black strap bigger than the blue one. Villanelle’s eyes get huge.</p><p>“Eve.” Her breath catches in her throat. “You’ve been looking through my things?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Eve slinks over, Villanelle squirming around on the mattress from excitement. “I was thinking this time I could wear it.” She holds it up to her puckered lips.</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle’s eyes flicker as she nods, tongue skimming between her teeth.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Villanelle licks her lips, spreading her legs apart and running her hand over her crotch</p><p>Eve lets out a laugh. “I wanna get you nice and wet first.”</p><p>“Mm.” Villanelle slips her hand down her sweats. “Just put it on.”</p><p>Eve smiles slyly, aroused already. She loosens the tie of the kimono letting the satiny fabric fall open, the flickering candlelight casting shadows across her bare body.</p><p>The silk glides across her skin as the robe falls to the ground.</p><p>She steps into the harness, Villanelle huffing shallow breaths as she watches, fingers rubbing over her clit. Eve yanks her sweats down her hips in one swift move, taking her panties too, tugging them off her feet. Her hands slide up Villanelle’s thighs as she spreads her legs apart eager to dive in.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Villanelle glistens for her.</p><p>“Told you.” She smirks, throwing her shirt to the side.</p><p>Eve licks her lips deciding where to start first as Villanelle puts one arm behind her head basking in pleasure, playing with her nipple until it hardens. Eve throws her leg open and laps her up, tongue curling in long strokes between her lips, getting a jerk out of her hips as it dances circles around her clit.</p><p>Villanelle sinks into the mattress, eyes closing, falling into the feeling of Eve flicking her clit, sucking on it, slurping, stroking, sipping, warm hands gliding up her stomach, nails clawing back down.</p><p>A soft bite to her inner thigh.</p><p>A kiss.</p><p>Hip thrown open wider.</p><p>Her fingers grip the comforter, Eve’s tongue dipping just barely inside.</p><p>She moans.</p><p>Barely and not enough, making her squirm and yearn for more.</p><p>Eve teases her, tongue dancing in and out, each time giving her a little more, turned on by the way she wriggles around, legs wanting to close out of frustration but Eve forcing them to stay open.</p><p>“Eve.” Villanelle groans, sighing as hands gliding across her body, hips bucking up and down, lust swelling inside in soft ripples.</p><p>She lets out a deep sigh.</p><p>Fingers slip inside her.</p><p>She tightens, moaning on the exhale as Eve fucks her slow and steady in a gentle warm-up. She places a soft kiss on Villanelle’s belly. Her skin jumps from the light touch. Eve chuckles, kissing her again.</p><p>“You ready?” she asks, feeling herself getting wet.</p><p>“Mhm.” Villanelle groans, lust swirling and tormenting her. </p><p>Eve takes in the view—scratch marks on Villanelle’s belly, her nipples hard, skin glowing, chest red, cheeks flushed. She rubs the strap over Villanelle’s clit. Taps her gently.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Villanelle moans, looking up and growling in absolute delight seeing Eve with her perfect body, the strap at the apex of where the lines of her hips meet. She wraps her legs around Eve and sits up, hands on her smooth skin, lips brushing against her neck.</p><p>Eve sighs.</p><p>Villanelle breathes in her ear, rubbing her hand up and down over the strap, letting out a moan when warm spit drips over her fingers.</p><p>She lets out a throaty laugh.</p><p>“It’s fun, huh?”</p><p>She gazes up at Eve as she works it all over the strap, the black shining and glossy. Eve rocks her hips, thrusting it through Villanelle’s hand.</p><p>“But I will need more than that,” Villanelle whispers.</p><p>“Oh shit.” Eve huffs. “I left the lube on the counter. Do you really-“</p><p>“Yes.” Villanelle flashes her eyes.</p><p>“Okay.” Eve laughs, holding the strap as she runs off.</p><p>“It’s big!” Villanelle yells after.</p><p>“It’s not <em>that</em> big!” Eve calls back, laughing to herself, adrenaline coursing through her from the thought of fucking Villanelle.</p><p>Her body trembles.</p><p>When she comes back into the bedroom Villanelle has splayed herself as wide as possible in the middle of the bed, tapping between her lips with her middle finger and making a deliciously <em>wet</em> sound.</p><p>Eve’s breath hitches. “Oh my God.” She growls with a grin. “You don’t even know what I’m about to do to you.”</p><p>Villanelle chuckles, continuing to tap her lips as Eve squirts lube on the strap.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>She climbs on top of Villanelle, kissing her hot and heavy, lips colliding, tongues clashing, neither coming up for air.</p><p>Lube coats Villanelle’s belly.</p><p>Drips down her thighs.</p><p>She moans onto Eve’s lips as the strap slips inside, huffing as it goes deeper, feeling stretched and filled. Her breath gets caught in her throat.</p><p>“Slow.”</p><p>Eve guides the strap gentle and easy, lips on Villanelle’s, exhaling warm breaths as she finds a rhythm. She takes her time, enjoying every second, planting tender kisses on Villanelle’s jaw and neck, brushing her lips across her skin.</p><p>Lust builds in Villanelle, warmth radiating into her body. She wraps her arms around Eve, hands gliding over her curves, feeling the muscles in her back flex with each thrust, ridges forming on the outside of her spine, a valley in between.</p><p>She moans.</p><p>Eve edges the strap deeper, moving her hips faster but in control, hands pressed on the mattress, curls hanging down around her face, reading Villanelle’s body.</p><p>“Yeah?” she asks.</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Villanelle wraps her legs around Eve bringing her closer for a kiss.</p><p>“Feels good?” Eve murmurs.</p><p>“Yeah.” Villanelle sighs.</p><p>She lets out groans, taking ragged breaths between as the strap fills her, pressure up in her belly.</p><p>Eve rolls her hips in a slow wave. Hands glide to her ass. Squeeze her. Slide up to her shoulders. Take handfuls of curls.</p><p>Their lips collide in a passionate kiss. Greedy. Uninhibited. Lust swirling and building, sweeping them both away. Eve grabs Villanelle by the hips and thrusts faster. </p><p>“Oh fuck.” Villanelle moans.</p><p>The strap bumps up against her insides. She relaxes letting it in farther, belly dancing as Eve leans to one side hitting her right where she wants it.</p><p>“Fuck.” She groans. “Right there.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Eve huffs, throwing her hips harder.</p><p>A slap stings Villanelle’s thigh.</p><p>Another.</p><p>Then nails digging into her skin.</p><p>Eve holds her secure as she thrusts a few heavy pulses.</p><p>Their hips smack together.</p><p>Eve quickens her tempo, Villanelle pushing her palms against her thighs almost at her limit, the pressure mounting inside making her groan. It lessens, Eve easing up, watching the strap slowly slide in and out of Villanelle, slick and slippery.</p><p>Villanelle strokes her clit, the strap gliding smooth on her sweet spot. Her back arches off the mattress, clit throbbing and begging for more. She hooks her legs around Eve. Pulls her closer. Fingers claw at her.</p><p>“Faster,” she breathes.</p><p>Eve huffs, picking up her speed as Villanelle squirms beneath her fluttering on the verge, about to overflow as lust blazes through her.</p><p>“Fuck.” She groans.</p><p>Eve drops down and throws her hips faster, Villanelle holding on tight. Her muscles tense. Legs clench. Hips jerk.</p><p>She locks her legs around Eve, pouncing on her and flipping her on her back, pinning her down with a savage smile, throbbing between her legs.</p><p>“I wanna ride you.”</p><p>“Oh,” Eve huffs. She nods. “Yeah.”</p><p>Villanelle pushes down her chest, straddling her, craving the full feeling. Eve guides the strap in as Villanelle lowers herself down, letting out a deep moan as it slides up into her.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>She grinds slow to start, Eve’s hands all over her body as she rocks side to side. Back to front. Rolls her hips.</p><p>The strap slides right where she wants it.</p><p>She eases down more, letting the strap fill her completely.</p><p>“Fuck, it feels so good.”</p><p>She bounces up and down, moaning deeper, pressure building inside. Dimples form in the small of her back as she arches, finding the perfect spot, muscles tightening as she rides Eve.</p><p>“You’re so fucking hot,” Eve purrs, hips twitching from watching Villanelle roll her body on top of her.</p><p>Villanelle groans with a grin, bouncing up and down, pressure hitting all the right places. Lust ignites into a fire. Grows in intensity.</p><p>Her stomach tenses. Her muscles clench. Her clit throbs as she edges closer to climax.</p><p>She whimpers, pressing her hands on Eve’s chest, blazing skin beneath her palms.</p><p>“Yeah.” Eve bites her lip. “Come all over me.”</p><p>Villanelle lets out a high-pitched moan, hips rolling faster, fingers clawing at Eve.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eve breathes, hands helping Villanelle.</p><p>Villanelle groans, hips straining as her body jerks, muscles tensing as she tightens, belly dancing as sharp moans escape her throat. She erupts inside hitting her peak, euphoria rushing through her making her breath shallow.</p><p>She squirms above Eve, crunching over as bliss flitters through her. </p><p>“Oh yeah.” Eve thrusts her hips up.</p><p>Villanelle shudders, nerves vibrating and pulsating, skin flushing.</p><p>“Fuck.” She huffs, bouncing up and down a few more times, reveling in the feeling.</p><p>“You’re so hot,” Eve husks, breath getting stuck in her throat.</p><p>“Mm, you are.”</p><p>Eve hums, in rapture as Villanelle dismounts, her hips trembling. She goes in for a kiss meeting Eve’s lips, soft and sensual, smiles in between.</p><p>“Now you,” she whispers.</p><p>She loosens the straps around Eve’s waist, pulling the harness off her hips and down her legs, running her hand up her thigh. Her fingers slip around between Eve’s legs.</p><p>“Oh fuck.”</p><p>Eve grins, belly quivering as Villanelle strokes her swollen clit, planting kisses on her chest, tongue snaking up to her neck.</p><p>“Hm.” She hums. “What should I do first?”</p><p>Eve moans, tempted by Villanelle’s touch but feeling an overwhelming craving for something different.</p><p>“I need a cigarette,” she mutters.</p><p>“What?” Villanelle scrunches her brow. “Really?”</p><p>Eve cringes.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Eve.” Villanelle tries to protest but is stopped with a kiss as Eve rolls on top of her and scoots off the bed leaving her sprawled out on her back in defeat. She gazes up at Eve as she digs around in her purse for her pack of Raison Blue and a lighter.</p><p>“You want one?” Eve asks, turning back to Villanelle with a cigarette between her lips.</p><p>Villanelle scrunches up her nose up in disgust making a <em>blegh</em> sound, repelled by the mere thought.</p><p>Eve rolls her eyes.</p><p>“God, you’re so dramatic.” She flicks the lighter but hesitates. “Are you going to make me go outside?”</p><p>“I should.” Villanelle gets to her feet, shadows dancing across her curves. “But I won’t.”</p><p>She opens her bedroom window to the sweet sound of drizzling rain then flops on her bed on her belly. Eve grins as she sits beside her, slapping her ass.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Villanelle spins around, grabbing Eve by the waist. Eve flicks the lighter.</p><p>“Wait.” Villanelle plucks the cigarette out of Eve’s mouth. “Before you do.”</p><p>“What-“</p><p>Villanelle takes her by the face and plants a full kiss on her lips, holding the cigarette expertly between her fingers. Perhaps she has smoked one or two before.</p><p>She smiles, lips brushing Eve’s, no space between.</p><p>“Share it?” she asks, pulling away and placing the cigarette between her lips.</p><p>Eve flicks the lighter. Fire dances between them as Villanelle leans in and touches the cigarette to the flame, eyes locked on Eve’s, pupils dilating as soon as the flame vanishes.</p><p>She inhales smoothly.</p><p>Then coughs as soon as the smoke enters her lungs.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Eve laughs, taking a puff, body loosening and relaxing as the smoke swirls around her lungs. She blows it out towards the window with a cool casualness. </p><p>“You know you look kind of sexy when you do that,” Villanelle says, gliding her hand up Eve’s leg.</p><p>“Hm. Do I?” Eve grins and takes another long drag.</p><p>“Yeah, but I think it’s mainly because you’re naked in my bed.” Villanelle flashes her a smirk.</p><p>Eve laughs out the smoke, offering the cigarette to Villanelle who takes a small puff then hands it back, falling back on the mattress and blowing smoke up at the ceiling. She glances at Eve, their eyes meeting and staying on each other, hearts fluttering out of rhythm until the beats align.</p><p>Smoke twirls and dances around Villanelle’s room getting caught in the draft coming in through the window, the scent of rose and jasmine wafting around from the candles.</p><p>Eve stubs out the cigarette on the wet stone window seal, only needing a few puffs, and lies on top of Villanelle, her warm body comforting against the cool air coming in from outside.</p><p>Rain patters on the panes.</p><p>Eve settles her head on Villanelle’s chest, listening to her heart thud, feeling her fingers running through her curls. Goosebumps rise on her skin from the cold. Villanelle holds her tighter, wrapping the velvety blanket around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>“You smell like cigarette,” she says.</p><p>“I probably taste like it too.”</p><p>Villanelle scrunches her nose up in a funny grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need a cigarette.</p><p>I’ve written more than enough smut so the next parts will be more plot-driven and probably a little shorter too.</p><p>Happy Smut Day! I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. busted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking it upon herself to investigate Vasiliev’s Garage, Eve finds Villanelle involved in some questionable mechanic work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plot with an appetizer of smut</p><p>I don’t know if a montage of scenes works in fanfic but if it has any chance at working it’s because of <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4y8d8IqmjMK3J9qCZKewno?si=KfmjBj-BTnWhTFJm2Arm1A">MUSIC</a></p><p>Start it at [What I Like About You – The Romantics]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A FEW WEEKS LATER</strong><br/>
Bill and Elena sit on either side of Eve up at the bar of their favorite pub, deciding to come to karaoke night this week instead of trivia, mainly for the cheap drinks.</p><p>“No Villanelle tonight?” Elena asks.</p><p>Eve shakes her head. “She’s busy.”</p><p>“And how is Villanelle these days?” Bill asks before finishing the rest of his oatmeal stout.</p><p>“She’s really well,” Eve replies casually, nodding. “She’s really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>[What I Like About You – The Romantics]</p><p> </p><p>Elena nudges her knee into Eve’s, giving her a funny look.</p><p>Eve creases her brow.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know we don’t want the boring answer,” Bill says.</p><p>“Give us the details,” Elena adds with an eager grin.</p><p>“Fine.” Eve gulps down her beer, letting out satisfied <em>ah</em> after. “She’s exceptional.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle has her face buried between Eve’s thighs, on her knees in the kitchen, Eve sitting up on the counter with one foot hanging off, the other up against the island. Villanelle flicks her tongue over Eve’s clit then draws it up and down between her lips, glancing up at her and smiling devilishly. She claws at Eve’s inner thighs, dipping her tongue inside and making Eve moan and arch her back, desperately holding on to the counter for dear life. Her palms sweat. She throws her head back. Craving more, she jumps off the counter and takes Villanelle to the floor, pinning her down on her back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Villanelle lifts Eve up onto the tailgate of the Ford, squirting lube on her strap as Eve scoots herself up towards the cab of the truck. She spreads her legs wide taunting and teasing Villanelle. Trying to hurry faster, Villanelle leaves her pants around her ankles and awkwardly jumps into the truck, climbing on top of Eve, the hard metal painful on her knees. She leans down for a kiss, Eve’s hands gliding up and down her back then suddenly pushing against her shoulders.</p><p>“Ow, ow.” Eve winces. “This is not going to work.”</p><p>She twists her body away from the corrugated metal that digs into her spine.</p><p>Villanelle sighs with disappointment.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>She ungracefully crawls out of the truck and jumps down, waiting for Eve to scoot off. Impatient, she grabs Eve’s ankles and pulls her along. Eve slides across the truck, her bare skin squeaking on the metal. Her ass bumps over the gap between the tailgate and the bed.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” she growls.</p><p>Villanelle cringes.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>She picks Eve up and carries her off towards the powder blue 1955 Chevrolet pickup truck.</p><p>“No. Inside,” Eve directs.</p><p>Villanelle groans, keen on trying it in the truck bed, but turns and heads for the waiting area having to hop with her pants around her ankles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eve and Villanelle stroll out of the bathroom of a posh restaurant, Eve’s curls flat in the back, Villanelle’s hair hanging wildly out of her bun. She buttons up her blazer, misaligning the top button with the lower hole.</p><p>“Your buttons are wrong,” Eve comments, straightening her blouse and tucking it back in.</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle fumbles around, trying to redo the buttons with shaky fingers. “Your zipper is down.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eve looks down and zips up her trousers, situating the high waistband above her hips. “Okay.”</p><p>She takes Villanelle’s hand and rounds the corner, the two of them receiving wide-eyed horrified looks from every diner in the restaurant as well as the entire wait staff.</p><p>“Oh God,” Eve mutters.</p><p>“Excuse us,” Villanelle says, flashing a charming smile and pulling Eve towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steam rises from Villanelle’s shower, soapy water dripping down Eve’s bare body, her chest flushed. She holds Villanelle up against the tile and slips her hand between her legs, sliding her fingers inside and sucking on Villanelle’s neck as she fucks her. Villanelle tightens. Her hips buck up. She gropes Eve’s breasts, moaning as Eve thrusts her fingers faster, hot water singing their skin. Overheating, Villanelle turns off the water and pushes Eve out of the shower, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to her bedroom, directing her to her bed and climbing on top of her with water streaking down her body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eve wraps her legs around Villanelle who hovers just above her on the couch, thrusting her hips and guiding the strap. Eve moans, squeezing Villanelle tight, feeling her flexing muscles that drive her hips in a steady tempo. Digging her nails into Villanelle’s back, Eve impels her to dip down for a heated kiss, their tongues fighting for control. As she brings Eve’s legs together so she can go deeper, a series of knocks on the front door interrupts her.</p><p>She pauses and looks at Eve.</p><p>“Who is that?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Eve glances towards the door. “Hopefully they just go away.” She spreads her legs apart and pulls Villanelle down for a kiss.</p><p>Another series of knocks grows into loud bangs.</p><p>Villanelle growls and pulls out, getting off the couch and peering through the blinds to try to see who has the audacity to get in the way of what she was just about to do to Eve.</p><p>“Eve?” a familiar deep voice calls.</p><p>Eve’s breath catches.</p><p>“Oh God.”</p><p>“I’ll handle it,” Villanelle says, stepping into her trousers and pulling them over the strap.</p><p>“What? No.” Eve sits up. “What are you-“</p><p>“Eve, please.” Villanelle pulls Eve’s tank over her head. “Let me deal with him.”</p><p>“Villanelle,” Eve growls, wrapping a blanket around herself but it’s too late. Villanelle is already around the corner at the door.</p><p>“Eve, I know you’re home,” Niko calls. “I can see the lights on in the-“</p><p>Villanelle swings the door wide open with a big smile on her face, her hardened nipples peeking through Eve’s thin tank.</p><p>Niko’s mouth falls open in shock and disbelief.</p><p>“Oh.” He picks up his jaw. “Well.”</p><p>“Niko.” Villanelle flashes a smize. “What an unpleasant surprise.”</p><p>The strap prominently bulges out from her trousers, tautening the fabric over her left thigh. Niko chokes, clearly noticing it. He raises his chin and keeps his gaze upwards.</p><p>“I was just-“</p><p>“Eve is here but she doesn’t want to talk to you.” Villanelle scrunches her nose up in pity. “But I can take a message.” She sniffs, sticking her hips out and making the strap that much more apparent.</p><p>Niko clenches his jaw, forcing himself not to look at the bulge that is quite large and making him question himself.</p><p>“This is my house,” he says forcefully, trying to walk past her. “I can still-“</p><p>Villanelle throws up her arm stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>“Um, no.” She stretches her arms above her head, leaning her elbows in the doorway and completely blocking entry. “Did you not hear me? I said Eve does not want to talk to you.”</p><p>She asserts her dominance, shifting on her feet so that the strap protrudes from one trouser leg. Niko fumes, his mustache getting all wrinkled up.</p><p>He points his finger in her face.</p><p>“I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Ooh.” Villanelle’s eyes light up in amusement. She drops her voice lower and mimics his angry scowl. “I’ll be back.” She barks a laugh and throws the door shut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eve nuzzles closer to Villanelle, in her bed, the plush blankets tangled around their legs. Villanelle groans softly, reaching back and feeling for Eve, rolling onto her back so Eve can lie on her chest. Eve hooks her leg around Villanelle’s, sliding her hand up Villanelle’s belly to her breast, making her let out a little moan as she grins. Eve rolls her hips on Villanelle, giving her a squeeze.</p><p>Villanelle laughs lightly.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Eve smiles.</p><p>Before Villanelle has time to wake up, Eve throws off the covers and climbs between Villanelle’s legs, grinding her hips and running her hands up and down Villanelle’s body.</p><p>Villanelle’s breath hitches.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>MONDAY</strong><br/>
In the garage, Villanelle busies herself in the engine of a 1969 Alfa Romeo Spider, loosening the mounting bolts of the radiator. She pauses for a big yawn, wiping the sweat off her brow after, and moves to the next bolt. In the lane to her left, Hugo slams the hood of the Vauxhall Astra and saunters over to her with the sole purpose of getting a rise out of her.</p><p>“One and three quarters,” Villanelle says holding out her hand.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you are going to stand there at least make yourself useful.”</p><p>Hugo scowls, Villanelle beating him at his own game, and retrieves the wrench from the workbench, slapping it in her palm. She goes to work on a different set of bolts, diving deeper into the engine and getting grease all over her hands and arms.</p><p>“What do you want?” she asks in between wrenching, feeling his lingering stare on her back.</p><p>“I just finished the Astra so I thought I’d come over and see how the radiator’s coming along,” Hugo says, hovering behind her.</p><p>“It was going a lot better before you came over.”</p><p>He leans against the front of the Alfa Romeo right next to Villanelle, watching Bear attempt to park a Nissan Rogue over the inspection pit, having to pull forward and adjust the steering then reverse again several times. It requires multiple attempts before he gets it parked over the pit properly.</p><p>Amused by it, Hugo laughs then crosses his arms, glancing over at Villanelle who is bent over practically inside the engine.</p><p>“You’re an attractive successful woman,” he observes. “Eve is an attractive successful w-“</p><p>Villanelle stands up abruptly nearly hitting her head on the raised hood.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Hugo grins wider. “The two of you must know other attractive women. Single. Looking for a good time, maybe?”</p><p>Villanelle narrows her eyes, looking him up and down.</p><p>“More performance problems?” she says with a funny cringe.</p><p>“What?” Hugo straightens up. “No.”</p><p>Laughter comes from beneath the 1990 Ford Escort in the next lane over, Jamie’s boots sticking out.</p><p>“I told you before that’s not the problem.” Hugo scowls at Villanelle.</p><p>“Then why are you asking me for help?” she asks, grinning now, enjoying this.</p><p>“I’m not after help.”</p><p>Villanelle raises her brow. “Then…?”</p><p>Hugo looks off to the side, muttering, “Jess didn’t give me-“</p><p>“Wow, you asked Jess and now you are asking me. You must really be desperate.”</p><p>“I don’t have a problem picking up women.” Hugo glares, jamming his hands in his pockets. “I’m just tired of going out to the same pubs and meeting the same types of girls. Great bodies, not great personalities.”</p><p>“I know it must be hard.” Villanelle puts a hand on his shoulder with feigned sympathy. “Watching me treat a woman better than you. A <em>very</em> attractive, successful, intelligent, and thoughtful woman with amazing hair. But maybe you could learn something, hm?” She shoves him.</p><p>Hugo grumbles and crosses his arms again, glancing over at Bear who shakes his head at the two of them—always bickering about something—on his way to the waiting area.</p><p>“I told you not to ask her,” he says to Hugo.</p><p>“It’s not like you’re ever any help!” Hugo calls after him. He turns to Villanelle. “You know what?” He gestures with his hands. “Forget I asked.”</p><p>He follows after Bear, cursing under his breath.</p><p>“Now that I think about it…” Villanelle leads on with a mischievous grin. “Eve does have a coworker,” she says. “She’s confident, funny, smart. Definitely too good for you.”</p><p>Intrigued by the thought of a woman who has all of those qualities, Hugo can’t help but glance over his shoulder.</p><p>“She’s single,” Villanelle adds, grabbing a cloth from the workbench.</p><p>Hugo turns around eying Villanelle, skeptical of the offer.</p><p>“You and Eve would set me up with her?”</p><p>“Mm...” Villanelle wipes the grim off her hands as she thinks. “As a joke maybe.” She nods.</p><p>Hugo doesn’t bite on the snub, trying a different tactic with her instead.</p><p>“Don’t you want me more focused on work?” he asks. “Finishing jobs quicker? Filling out service reports?” He grins smugly, walking back up to her, thinking this approach might work. “You know I’m way more productive when I’m-“</p><p>“Don’t finish that sentence.”</p><p>“What? You’re the same way,” he says. “Except not lately with Eve.”</p><p>“I take my job seriously.” Villanelle balls up the cloth. “You should try it.” She throws it at him then goes back to her workbench, looking around for pliers, hosing, and clamps.</p><p>Hugo kicks the cloth aside then sits on the front end of the Alfa Romeo again, hoping that if he antagonizes Villanelle enough, she’ll break and agree to set him up.</p><p>“Every time Eve walks in here, you get all flustered and fidgety…”</p><p>“I do not.”</p><p>“And now you’re starting to get behind on repairs, making mistakes and ordering the wrong parts…”</p><p>“No.” Villanelle’s neck tics.</p><p>Hugo notices and grins.</p><p>“Is she keeping you up late?”</p><p>Villanelle refuses to answer.</p><p>“Because your jumpsuits are always all wrinkled,” Hugo goes on. “Boots dirty…”</p><p>Villanelle’s nostrils flare.</p><p>“You come in with your hair all tangled and messy. Bags under your eyes because you and Eve are-“</p><p>Villanelle spins wielding a pair of needle-nose pliers.</p><p>“If I ask Eve to ask Elena will you leave me alone?”</p><p>“Elena?” Hugo asks, face brightening. “Hm.” He grins. “You’re being serious?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You’ll shake on it?”</p><p>“Yes,” Villanelle growls, hoping to finish the radiator repair before lunch which is becoming less likely the longer Hugo stands in her way.</p><p>He sticks out his hand with a self-satisfied smirk, pulling it back when Villanelle nearly rips his shoulder out of its socket. She stares at him, waiting for him to move away from the engine.</p><p>“What?” he says, missing the hint.</p><p>“Get out of my way, please.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>TUESDAY</strong><br/>
At work, Eve swivels back and forth in her chair at her desk, not able to get herself to focus or care about anything work-related today.</p><p>Elena glances up. “You get new shampoo or something?”</p><p>Eve stops swiveling.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your curls are looking extra voluminous today.”</p><p>“Oh.” Eve shakes out her curls with a smile. “No, I just—oh, you know what? It’s probably Villanelle’s conditioner. Costs like two hundred quid just for one bottle.”</p><p>“Oh, to live like Villanelle,” Elena comments with heavy sarcasm.</p><p> Eve laughs and goes back to swiveling in her chair, a little livelier.</p><p>“Oh, that reminds me,” she says. “Do you want to go on a date?”</p><p>“You have a girlfriend,” Elena replies without looking up.</p><p>“No.” Eve chuckles. “Not with me. Though I’m flattered you thought that.”</p><p>“I was, in fact”—Elena clicks her mouse then hits the enter key—“joking.” She looks up.</p><p>“Oh, sure.” Eve nods with a grin.</p><p>Elena rolls her eyes.</p><p>“A blind date,” Eve says, “with one of Villanelle’s coworkers.”</p><p>Kenny glances up from his computer, curious what Elena will say. The thought of asking her out crosses his mind making his cheeks flush. He quickly looks back at his screen.</p><p>“Hmm.” Elena rests her chin on her hand and looking off to the side as she contemplates. “So what then? He’s a mechanic? Works on cars all day?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Eve says. “And Villanelle’s a mechanic so if you have something to say about-”</p><p>“Oh, no, Villanelle isn’t really…” Elena trails off, not sure how to finish that sentence. “Well she’s more…” She thinks about it more. “Okay, yeah, that was unfair. But you really don’t see a lot of female mechanics.”</p><p>Eve grins with satisfaction, feeling a little elevated, thinking about Villanelle with her jumpsuit tied around her waist, sweat glistening on her chest, dripping down her toned body, her breasts-</p><p>“God, look at you,” Elena comments with an eye roll.</p><p>“What?” Eve blinks out of the daydream.</p><p>Elena shakes her head and goes back to working on financial forecasting.</p><p>“Are you interested or not?” Eve asks, a little curt.</p><p>Kenny glances again up.</p><p>“What’s his name?” Elena asks, sounding anything but interested.</p><p>“Hugo.” Eve leans forward on her elbows. “He’s tall, outgoing, has a stable job. Decent looking,” she adds.</p><p>“Is he the one I saw when I was there with you before?”</p><p>“Uh…” Eve tries to remember, smiling when she recalls the first few days of meeting Villanelle. “No, that was Bear,” she says. “This is a different guy.”</p><p>“Hm,” Elena mutters, weighing the pros and cons of agreeing to a date with one of Villanelle’s coworkers, considering all the potential ridicule she could receive from both Eve and Villanelle. She lets out a theatrically long sigh. “Alright, fine.”</p><p>“Perfect.” Eve lets out a little chuckle, digging around her purse for her phone. “That means Villanelle has to buy me dinner next.”</p><p>“She thought I’d say no?” Elena asks, suddenly second-guessing the decision.</p><p>“Um…” Eve sends Hugo’s number to Elena. She looks up. “Yes.”</p><p>“Oh, great.” Elena falls back in her chair. “That’s totally reassuring.”</p><p>Eve laughs, throwing her phone back in her purse.</p><p>“Now that that’s done…” She wakes her computer screen and checks her email then closes the window. “I need Bill.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re working on something today,” Elena comments.</p><p>Eve shoots her a dirty look on her way to Bill’s office.</p><p>“You’re really going out with him?” Kenny asks Elena quietly.</p><p>Elena spins in her chair and shrugs. “Might as well.”</p><p>Eve stands in Bill’s doorway, anxiously biting her nail with a coy smile on her face.</p><p>“Can I help you with something?” Bill asks without looking up from the file in his hand.</p><p>“Yes.” Eve walks in. “You and only you, Bill.” She drags a chair up and sits across from him.</p><p>“Sure, sit,” he mutters, glancing over the financial plans for Dozen Incorporated.</p><p>Eve stares at him, clasping her hands and resting them on his desk, waiting until he finally looks up.</p><p>“Alright.” He tosses the file aside and leans back in his chair. “You’ve got my full attention.”</p><p>“I need your car.”</p><p>Bill raises his brow at her.</p><p>“Please,” Eve adds with an eye roll.</p><p>“May I ask what for?”</p><p>“No. But I only need it for one night. Maybe more depending on how tonight goes.”</p><p>Bill twirls a pen between his fingers, mulling it over for a moment, about to say no but ultimately conceding and letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Just be sure to leave the windows down after. That’s all I ask.”</p><p>“What?” Eve retorts.</p><p>“To let some air-“</p><p>“What? Bill!” Eve cuts him off, falling back in her chair, hardly able to form words. “Did you seriously think I wanted to use your car for sex?”</p><p>Bill shrugs. “I don’t know what you and Villanelle get up to.”</p><p>Elena’s voice carries over from her desk, “Oh, I’ll tell you what they-”</p><p>“Oh.” Eve scoffs and kicks the door shut.</p><p>“You slink in here with that grin,” Bill says, “demanding to have my car for the night. What am I supposed to think?”</p><p>“Bill. God, I can’t believe you’d”—Eve shakes her head at the thought of climbing around the backseat of Bill’s car with Villanelle—“Jesus, I haven’t been in the backseat of a car since the late 90s.”</p><p>“So what then?” Bill asks. “You already got the girl. You have another across town you’re trying to pick up?”</p><p>“No.” Eve scowls. “Jesus.”</p><p>Bill shrugs with his hands, waiting for an explanation. Eve looks off to the side drumming her fingers on his desk, debating whether or not to tell him the truth but deciding that since it’s Bill she may as well be honest.</p><p>“Okay.” She scoots her chair closer and talks in a hushed voice. “I got this weird feeling when I went to Vasiliev’s Garage—the one ran by Villanelle’s uncle but I got the impression that might not actually be the case—that something’s...uh…” She struggles to find the right words to explain it.</p><p>“Something’s…?” Bill’s brow goes up.</p><p>“I don’t know I just think it’s weird.”</p><p>“And?” Bill asks.</p><p>“Well...” Eve looks away, fidgeting with her nails.</p><p>“Oh Eve, don’t tell me you want to-“</p><p>“Only for one night.”</p><p>“Eve.” Bill gives her a serious look. “You know how that turned out with Niko.”</p><p>“Oh, that was completely different.” Eve crosses her arms, leaning back in her seat. “This is nothing like that.”</p><p>“No?” Bill replies. “A bit of voyeurism then?”</p><p>Eve scoffs. “You’re the one with the kinks, not me.”</p><p>“That was told to you in confidence over our fifth shot of whiskey.”</p><p>Eve rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Fine then, I’m going with you,” Bill says.</p><p>“What? No.”</p><p>“Then you’ll take Elena.”</p><p>“Bill, come on.”</p><p>“You need someone there to stop you from barging in on something and getting yourself in trouble.”</p><p>Eve groans. “That was one time. You’ll never let me hear the end of it,” she mutters.</p><p>“If it’s just a stakeout—which I think is completely unnecessary—then it shouldn’t be a problem to have a little company, now should it?”</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous.”</p><p>“I’m not the one who wants to go spy on an auto repair shop to make sure what, Eve? What are you even looking for?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Eve stands abruptly, shoving the chair in the general direction of where it was before. “Forget it. I’ll figure something else out.”</p><p>“Hold on,” Bill says, stopping her from storming out. He opens his desk drawer and pulls out car keys. “I don’t want you dragging some poor other person into this.”</p><p>Eve presses her lips together, unamused, as he walks up to her, dangling the keys as if he were offering a special treat to a small child. He pulls them back when she tries to grab them.</p><p>“Bring it back in one piece.”</p><p>Eve grumbles and snatches the keys, opening his door and returning to her desk in a noticeably sour mood.</p><p>“What was that about?” Kenny asks, looking up from his computer.</p><p>Eve throws Bill’s keys into her purse. </p><p>“Elena, what are you doing tonight?”</p><p>“Oh no, I don’t want to-“</p><p>“Great, I’ll pick you up at eight.”</p><p> </p><p>The red Prius sits parked on the curb near one of the entrances to the back alley behind Vasiliev’s Garage. The large metal garage door is barely visible in the dark with a small lot across from it, a motorcycle parked in front of a dumpster with cardboard boxes sticking out. Against the brick wall of the garage are towers of stacked wheels and tires, several large steel drums, and a heap of wooden crates.</p><p>Eve drums her fingers on the steering wheel in an impatient, hurried tempo, seeing nothing exciting for the past two hours except a lone bicyclist riding through the alley.</p><p>“So…” Elena ventures. “How are things with the Niko situation?”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about that.”</p><p>“Well we’ve already talked about everything else.”</p><p>Eve stares out the window staying silent, desperate for something to interrupt this conversation. Elena checks her phone anxiously, regretting having asked.</p><p>“I started the paperwork for the petition,” Eve says, “but it got stalled because we have to figure out what to do about money and the house and I just haven’t thought about it yet and I really don’t want to.”</p><p>“Oh,” Elena utters. “Well that’s some progress though, yeah?”</p><p>“I guess,” Eve mutters, eyes glued to the backdoor to the left of the garage door.</p><p>Elena sighs and checks her phone.</p><p>“Do you think I should go?” she asks.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“On the date.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh…no,” Eve says quickly. “Eh.” She debates for a moment. “For the free booze.”</p><p>“If I wanted a free drink, I’d just go to the pub with Bill after winning a bet,” Elena says. “Which is always for me.” She smiles to herself.</p><p>Eve chuckles. “Well if it doesn’t work out there’s always Kenny.”</p><p>“Ah, Kenny doesn’t think of me like that, does he?” </p><p>“Are you kidding?” Eve turns to her. “He’s totally in love with you.”</p><p>“What? No, he’s not.” Elena furrows her brow. “Is he?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Eve nods.</p><p>“What?” Elena stares at her phone, rethinking the already typed-out message agreeing to go out with Hugo. “I always thought he was more in love with Villanelle,” she comments, sending the text.</p><p>“Yeah well…” Eve doesn’t finish the sentence, smile softly and thinking of Villanelle cuddling next to her in bed.</p><p>“Are you?” Elena asks.</p><p>“Am I what?” Eve turns.</p><p>“In love with Villanelle.”</p><p>Eve goes to speak but no words come out. She stares at Elena like a deer in headlights, her mouth hanging open.</p><p>She turns around sharply.</p><p>“Eve,” Elena demands.</p><p>“Shh.” Eve waves a hand at her, spotting someone peeking out of the backdoor, letting light spill through the crack.</p><p>“They can’t hear us.” Elena points out.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Eve realizes. Her shoulders drop.</p><p>Elena’s phone lights up with a text from Hugo.</p><p>
  <em>Hugo (from V’s Garage</em> <span class="x1F644"><span class="hide">(Face With Rolling Eyes )</span></span><em>): Great. I’ll be there at 8</em>
</p><p>“That was disturbingly fast.”</p><p>The garage door slowly raises up and a blue BMW pulls in the back alley from the opposite entrance, a blonde woman behind the wheel.</p><p>“Is that Villanelle?” Elena asks, paying more attention now.</p><p>“Yeah.” Eve leans closer to the window. “I knew something weird was going on.”</p><p>With the garage door open, they can see loads of car parts inside—mufflers, brakes, batteries, radiators, side mirrors, window glass, seats—not at all set up like V’s Garage.</p><p>“What do you mean weird?” Elena asks, starting to become more intrigued by it all.</p><p>“When I was in there it was like no one wanted to talk about cars,” Eve says. “They didn’t have any sets of keys laying around or work orders or posters or oil—or whatever that stuff for sale is. It was like it wasn’t even an auto shop.”</p><p>“I mean they do have the sign out front and a garage full of cars and parts. What else it could be?”</p><p>They watch Villanelle step out of the BMW and throw the keys at who they realize is another woman, new to Eve from her previous excursion. Villanelle slams the door shut, shaking her head then running her hand through her hair.</p><p>“People bring their cars to the shop,” Eve says with growing curiosity. “The mechanics don’t go out and get them, especially not in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s how it works with cars like that?”</p><p>“No.” Eve shakes her head, unconvinced. “It’s something else.”</p><p>She presses her palm up against the cool window, rain streaking down the pane, intently watching Villanelle gesture with her hands as she and the other woman apparently get into an argument. The other woman shrugs and throws her hands up and the ceiling as if to say “I don’t know” then hits the switch for the garage door. As it closes, Eve dips her head lower and lower, trying to see inside for as long as possible before the door shuts all the way.</p><p>“I have to go”—she opens her door and starts to get out.</p><p>“No.” Elena grabs the back of Eve’s shirt. “The whole reason I’m forced to be here with you is to not let you do something stupid like that.” She pulls Eve back in.</p><p>Eve grumbles and pulls her door shut. Elena hits the door lock button. Eve turns and gives her a flat look.</p><p>“I’m not going to let you run in there and-”</p><p>“But I need to know,” Eve says.</p><p>“Need to know what, Eve?”</p><p>“If…” Eve shakes her head, having no response. “If…” She shrugs. “I don’t know. I just need to know what Villanelle is doing here.”</p><p>“You afraid she’s cheating on you? Is that what all this is about?”</p><p>“No.” Eve slumps down in her seat, crossing her arms. “I don’t know.” She glances back out the window, searching around the dark. “Maybe now I am seeing another woman here,” she mutters with a hint of jealousy.</p><p>“Eve, you have to trust her. The two of you are in a relationship now and all you ever have to say are good things about her.” Elena turns towards Eve. “Just the other morning you were going on and on about how she was doing a better job communicating her feelings and all that.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Eve replies, dismissing it. “It’s just that”—she turns and gives Elena an earnest look—"something about this doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>Elena narrows her eyes at Eve.</p><p>“You know sometimes I wonder if you make trouble where there is none just for a little excitement.”</p><p>Eve turns back, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Trouble’s not interested in me.”</p><p>As the rain starts to pick up, pattering on the top of the car, Villanelle slips out the backdoor with a motorcycle helmet in hand. She takes her phone out of her pocket—the screen a small light in the darkness—and seems to stare at it for a moment. Eve’s phone vibrates in the cup holder making her and Elena jump.</p><p>“Jesus Christ.”</p><p>Eve checks the notification, groaning as she reads the text.</p><p>
  <em>V: Are you awake? Come to mine ??</em>
</p><p>“What’d she say?” Elena asks, leaning over the console to see Eve’s screen.</p><p>“’Are you awake. Come to mine. Question mark, question mark,’’” Eve reads.</p><p>“Oh, how thoughtful,” Elena mutters sarcastically. “And I was just saying how she’s improved so much at communication.” She shakes her head. “You going?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Eve shrugs, watching through the window.</p><p>Villanelle tucks her phone away then straddles the motorcycle, sliding the helmet over her head and tightening the strap.</p><p>Eve’s phone vibrates in her hand. She glances at it.</p><p>
  <em>V: I’ve been thinking about you all day</em>
</p><p>Then another.</p><p>
  <em>V: I have wine and I’m horny</em> <span class="x1F608"><span class="hide">(Smiling Face With Horns )</span></span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>WEDNESDAY</strong><br/>
At the Parts Desk, Villanelle fiddles with the corner of an order form for a new radiator for the Alfa Romeo, yawning wide as Jess comes down the hall with a tray of coffee, setting it on the desk and taking out a large for Villanelle.</p><p>“You’re looking more and more tired this week,” Jess observes, taking a coffee out for herself.</p><p>“Yeah well.” Villanelle slides the order form towards her. “I’m working nights again.”</p><p>Jess’s face suddenly turns serious.</p><p>“Villanelle.”</p><p>“Only for a few weeks,” Villanelle says, running her thumb along the lid of her coffee cup and avoiding Jess’s gaze.</p><p>“That’s what you said last time and then you-“</p><p>“I know what happened last time,” Villanelle cuts her off. “I don’t need you reminding me.” She takes a sip of coffee, recoiling when it burns her tongue, setting it down with a growl.</p><p>She hangs her head in her hands, letting out a frustrated groan and rubbing her tired eyes.</p><p>Wondering what the best approach might be, Jess waits and watches Villanelle’s shoulders rise and fall. Before she can come up with a response, Villanelle looks up in an entirely different mood, cheery and light.</p><p>“It’s only a few weeks,” she says, picking up her coffee and bringing it to her mouth. “A few weeks.” She nods, as if saying it out loud again will somehow guarantee it.</p><p>She gulps down coffee, this time not caring that it burns her tongue.</p><p>“The stereo and wiring will be here tomorrow,” Jess says, lowering her voice when she notices Jamie coming in from the garage. “Geraldine sent the order over this morning.”</p><p>“Great.” Villanelle runs a hand through her hair, ruffling it roughly.</p><p>“I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but if things are starting to get busy over there while we’re already slammed here then we might have to-”</p><p>“I know.” Villanelle runs her tongue over her teeth. “I know.”</p><p>The phone rings down at the Service Desk, Jamie the closest one to answer.</p><p>“V’s Garage. Service Desk.”</p><p>He looks up at Villanelle and Jess and shrugs as if to ask if he answered correctly.</p><p>Villanelle strides down the hall, glancing out at the garage full of cars, stressing over how she is going to get all the repairs done in a reasonable amount of time.</p><p>“Sure.” Jamie nods. He holds the phone out for Villanelle.</p><p>“Don’t tell me it’s-“</p><p>“Eve,” Jamie says.</p><p>“Oh.” Villanelle nods and lets out a tired sigh. “Okay.” She takes the phone from Jamie.</p><p>“But Raymond did call earlier this morning,” Jamie adds.</p><p>Villanelle says nothing just shuts her eyes.</p><p>“Right. I’ll leave you to it.” Jamie slips out the door into the garage, drills zipping with rock music turned up loud.</p><p>“Eve, why are you calling here?” Villanelle asks, sitting on the stool and resting her elbows on the desk.</p><p>“Your phone is dead,” Eve replies sounding unsure.</p><p>“Yeah, because I need to charge it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Eve utters. “Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight.” Her voice changes to a huskier tone. “I was thinking we could-“</p><p>“I can’t,” Villanelle says.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>There’s a long pause.</p><p>“Why not?” Eve asks.</p><p>“Work,” Villanelle replies, giving no more of an explanation.</p><p>“Okay,” Eve says. “Um…I can bring over lunch if you-“</p><p>“I have to work through lunch,” Villanelle says. “I’m behind on repairs and orders. Have to work tonight, tomorrow, and all of next week.”</p><p>Eve sighs heavily.</p><p>“I just haven’t seen you since-“</p><p>“Eve,” Villanelle cuts in abruptly then sighs, running her thumb over “V” on the coffee cup. “I can come over tonight but not until late.”</p><p>“How late?”</p><p>“Late.”</p><p>“Like when?” Eve asks. “Ten? Eleven?”</p><p>Villanelle laughs lightly. “No, like after one.”</p><p>“Villanelle.”</p><p>“That’s the best I can do right now, okay?”</p><p>“Why do you have to work so late?” Eve asks, more demanding. “You’ve never had to before and honestly I don’t think it’s legal to be working so many hours in one week.”</p><p>“Don’t make this harder, Eve,” Villanelle snaps, the words coming out harsher than she intended. She huffs. “Do you want me to come over or not?”</p><p>Eve stays silent for a long time. The clock in the waiting room ticks.</p><p>“Are you…” Eve starts to ask then drops it and lets out a sigh. “You know where the key is.”</p><p>“Great,” Villanelle says then hangs up.</p><p>She holds her hands to her forehead and groans, frustrated and angry, wishing that conversation would have gone differently. When she raises her head, there’s emptiness in her eyes along with total exhaustion.</p><p>She chugs the rest of her coffee then heaves the cup in the bin.</p><p> </p><p>Well past one in the morning, Villanelle’s motorcycle comes to a stop outside Eve’s house, a light rain coming down from the sky, a crescent moon high above. She swings her leg around the bike and pulls off her helmet, shaking out her damp hair as she walks up the sidewalk. The flashing light of the television coming through the blinds catching her attention. Upon seeing Eve asleep on the couch, she hurries around to the back of the house, lifting the empty plant pot for the key and unlocking the door.</p><p>It opens without a sound, Villanelle being skillfully silent in taking off her boots, setting her helmet on the floor next to them. She relocks the deadbolt and switches off the kitchen light, unzipping her wet jacket on the way to the couch and hanging it on a kitchen chair. Standing in the glow of the television, she watches the steady rise and falls of Eve’s chest, happy and relieved to be in her living room, smiling softly when Eve rouses.</p><p>Eve takes a deep breath, stirring around, pulled out of her slumber. Before she can fully wake, Villanelle slips one arm under the backs of her knees and the other around her shoulders, picking her up gently.</p><p>“It’s me,” she whispers.</p><p>Eve smiles and rests her head on Villanelle’s shoulder, nuzzling her nose into the soft fabric then breathing in Villanelle’s perfume. Leaving the television on, Villanelle carries Eve upstairs to her room, laying her softly on her side of the bed then undressing silently all the way down to her panties and crawling under the covers beside Eve, wrapping an arm around her without saying another word.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>THURSDAY</strong><br/>
Managing to borrow Bill’s car for one more night on the premise that she needed it to take Villanelle to dinner, Eve hides in the Prius, on a solo mission tonight. She bites off a piece of Kit Kat and a chunk falls in the gap between the seat and the console.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Eve holds the candy bar between her teeth and jams her arm in the tiny space, feeling around and brushing her fingers across the chunk of chocolate, struggling to pull it out. With all her attention on the candy bar, she misses Villanelle slinking down the alley against the brick walls of the buildings across the way.</p><p>Villanelle slips through the backdoor, allowing a sliver of light to shine into the darkness which Eve catches out of the corner of her eye just before it disappears.</p><p>Inside the garage, Audrey peels painting tape off from around the headlights of the BMW, the new glossy paint reflecting the spotlights hanging from the metal beams above. The wheels and windows remain covered by tarps, protected from the new coat of paint.</p><p>Villanelle exchanges a nod with Audrey, one of respect and solidarity, before she approaches Dasha who stands at the workbench flipping through a stack of papers.</p><p>“White?” Villanelle asks, glancing over at Audrey.</p><p>“Most common car color,” Dasha comments absently, making sure all the order forms are correct.</p><p>Villanelle slides her hands in her pockets, standing so close to Dasha that she literally breathes down her neck.</p><p>“Where is Nadia?” she asks.</p><p>Audrey glances over out of curiosity, quickly returning to removing the tape when Dasha turns around. She waves Audrey away then pulls a cigarette out of the pack on the workbench, offering one to Villanelle.</p><p>“You know if you quit smoking, you'd look like ten years younger.”</p><p>“Why would I want to look ten years younger?” Dasha shrugs, lighting the cigarette.</p><p>Leaving them to it, Audrey grabs her jacket from the hook by the door.</p><p>“I want that finished tonight,” Dasha says to her, loud enough that it echoes around the tall, cold garage. “Paint and interior.”</p><p>“Yes, boss,” Audrey mutters before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>With no one to stop her from venturing outside the car, Eve sneaks along the back wall of the garage, dipping down behind the wooden crates when Audrey comes out the door. Eve cringes, carefully moving so she can peek through the slats in the wood and watch Audrey walk down the alley opposite of the direction of Bill’s car, kicking at pebbles as she goes.<br/>
Eve takes a steadying breath then creeps along in the dark, hurrying as she crosses in front of the garage door, praying it doesn’t open, and hiding behind the steel drums under the window next to the backdoor.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Nadia?” Villanelle asks again, enunciating the words.</p><p>“Not working right now.” Dasha shrugs, blowing cigarette smoke in Villanelle’s direction.</p><p>“Why not?” Villanelle demands.</p><p>“She’s in Moscow,” Dasha says. “On vacation.” She steps around Villanelle and runs her finger down the white paint of the BMW M2. “Nice car. Good model.” She nods. “Low number of miles.”</p><p>Villanelle shakes her head, her upper lip wanting to curl.</p><p>“You don’t think so?” Dasha asks with a grin, goading Villanelle.</p><p>“Send someone else out,” Villanelle growls. “Audrey. She can do it.”</p><p>Dasha shakes her head, dismissing the idea, then puffs on the cigarette.</p><p>“She is only good for detailing—paint, interior work.” She blows smoke out of the corner of her mouth. “You need help, hm? I can get Diego to-“</p><p>“I don’t need help from one of your shitty hires,” Villanelle snaps.</p><p>Dasha laughs in a way that is belittling.</p><p>“You want a nice life? This is how you do it,” she says, taking a long drag. “You want to impress Eve? Hm?” She saunters up to Villanelle, smug and self-important. “Take her to dinner, buy her gifts, make her like you.”</p><p>Villanelle grits her teeth. “I make enough at my garage.”</p><p>“Do not forget how you got it.” Dasha reminds Villanelle, then blows cigarette smoke in her face.</p><p>Villanelle turns away from it, stiffening with anger when Dasha runs her hand down the satiny lapel of her suit.</p><p>“You will never make enough money as a mechanic for this.” She yanks Villanelle close to her face. “If Eve is getting in the way of-“</p><p>“No.” Villanelle shoves Dasha away. “Don’t talk about Eve.”</p><p>“Oh.” Dasha raises her brow, amused by Villanelle’s reaction. “Oh. She is important to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Outside the garage, Eve’s calves cramp from standing on her tippy-toes, peering through the small scrape in the paint that blacks out the window. From her position, she can see only Villanelle standing next to the BMW, except now it’s white. She strains to try to make out words from the muffled conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I can get you more of everything,” Dasha offers. “Money, clothes, apartment. All better than you’ve ever had.”</p><p>“I want to be <em>avtoritet,</em>” Villanelle says, almost as a demand. “I will make my own decisions.”</p><p>“She wants to be <em>avtoritet.</em>” Dasha laughs. “Oksana, the <em>avtoritet.</em>” She laughs again at the thought, flicking the ash off the end of her cigarette. “This is new, huh? You-“</p><p>Villanelle grabs Dasha by the throat. Dasha returns the attack.</p><p> </p><p>Eve gasps, eyes widening. Impulse prompts her to run inside but she fights against it, filling with fear as she watches Villanelle struggle against an unseeable attacker. Needing to know who is on the other end of the hand that chokes Villanelle, Eve jumps up and attempts to look through another scratch higher up the window. She jumps again and catches a glimpse of Dasha.</p><p> </p><p>“Villanelle.” Villanelle digs her fingers into Dasha’s neck, squeezing harder. “You call me Villanelle.”</p><p>“Get the Porsche.” Dasha sneers. “Then we talk.”</p><p>She releases her grip, stubbing her cigarette out on Villanelle’s shoulder and burning a hole in her blazer. Villanelle growls and shoves Dasha, trying to brush off the ash but the hole is already there. Dasha chuckles, making her way towards the backdoor.</p><p>Hearing footsteps, Eve takes cover between the steel drums and a tower of tires, crouching down low, her heart drumming hard and fast in her chest. Dasha throws open the door and marches down the alley in the direction Audrey went, making it only a few steps before she pauses and turns, looking around the lot and searching the darkness for anything out of place. Eve holds her breath, hidden from view, watching through the gaps and waiting what feels like hours for Dasha to turn around and walk all the way to the street, lighting a cigarette while doing so.</p><p>Without another second for Eve to think, Villanelle comes out the door—now dressed in all black—going in the direction of Bill’s car. Eve freezes completely still, every muscle locked in place, as Villanelle passes by only an arm’s length away.</p><p>Keeping her eyes on the ground, Villanelle prowls down the alley and turns the corner then stops abruptly.</p><p>Eve curses at herself for parking so close and abandons her hiding place, following after Villanelle and keeping to the shadows as she did. She pokes her head around the corner, spotting Villanelle looking in the windows of the Prius.</p><p>“Fuck,” Eve mutters, kicking herself for making the poor decision to come tonight and the even poorer decision of leaving the safety of the car.</p><p>Villanelle notices the Kit Kat wrapper next to a mobile phone in the cupholder then the very distinct scuff on the glove box. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looks over her shoulder.</p><p>Eve whips her head back, holding herself as close to the wall as possible. Her chest pitches as adrenaline rushes through her.</p><p>Villanelle surveys the quiet street, looking in all the places one might hide—behind the tow truck down the street or the rubbish bins, on the other side of the power box or the low fence. She glances towards the alley once then sets her jaw and pulls her hood over her head, walking down the pavement at a fast pace.</p><p>With her heart pounding out of control, Eve peers around the corner once more, locating Villanelle and following her without a second thought. She does her best to stay out of sight and keeps a reasonable distance as she trails Villanelle, passing a bus stop, turning right by a laundromat, and continuing straight for quite a ways, few cars passing by on the street at this late hour.</p><p>A light rain coming down, Eve starts to shiver from the cold, following Villanelle for another ten minutes, taking several more turns. As they pass a food and wine store, Villanelle glances back forcing Eve to jump into the doorway to remain unseen. When she steps back out, Villanelle is nowhere to be found—not on either side of the street going in either direction.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Eve runs her hands through her curls, anxiously glancing up and down the street. Then she suddenly realizes she is without her phone and made no attempt to keep track of when they turned and where.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Eve thirty-eight minutes to find her way back to the Prius, making two wrong turns, passing a pawn shop which felt off, turning around and taking a left turn on pure instinct, hesitating to take another turn but doing so anyway and eventually ending up back on the street she parked on though coming from the opposite direction of which she and Villanelle went before.</p><p>As she gets closer, she notices bits of broken glass on the pavement all around the car.</p><p>Her heart drops.</p><p>She runs up to the Prius, holding her hands on her head when she sees the extent of the damage—the front windows and windshield smashed in and the taillights busted.</p><p>“No.” She groans miserably, thinking of the reprimand she will receive from Bill, then she panics and feels around her pockets for the keys, relaxing some when she finds them, at least having some insight to take them with her before she went wandering around in a dark back alley.</p><p>Exhausted and freezing, Eve opens the car door and brushes the glass off the seat as best she can, climbing inside and reaching for her phone in the cup holder but finding it missing. She doesn’t bother to search around, already knowing its fate. Letting out a long, defeated sigh, rests her forehead on the steering wheel and begins to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Eve</p><p>I decided to change this to a multi-chapter work instead of parts in a series because that makes the most sense at this point</p><p>What was originally only supposed to be a smutty one-shot is turning into something way more exciting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>